The Human Stain
by Anna Kate
Summary: 25 years after Harry Potter left Hogwarts, and England for what he swore to be the last time, he's back. With a daughter and a hidden past, Harry finds old friends and old loves. With the truth ever be known about him? SLASH
1. Moving In

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_Dedicated to Lisa and Jon,_

_Without whom, I would have never written Claudia_

Chapter One- Moving In

They arrived one autumn afternoon after a long car journey that had taken hours. They had driven from Devon to Surrey, and now to Farnham in Surrey.

The streets were quiet in the glow of the setting sun, and all the lamps either side of the road had been switched on, making the street seem brighter, almost ethereal.

Claudia had fallen asleep a few hours ago, her father had noted. He really didn't have the heart to wake her up; she hadn't been sleeping well recently, ever since the death of her mother.

He leaned over, diverting his eyes from the road for a few seconds, to smooth some black locks way from her eyes.

Her mouth was parted slightly, almost as if she was talking in her dreams. Her legs were curled underneath her, and her head was pressed against the window, her arms wrapped around herself.

He smiled to himself, his eyes snapping back to the road. He should have taken her advice.

"Can't we just fly to Gatwick instead of driving half way across the bloody country?" he remembered her saying, as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, her eyes glaring at him, identical to his own.

"It'd be too expensive. Besides, what would I do with the car?" he had had asked her. She gave a dramatic sigh.

"That old thing? Burn it, that's what you could do with it, Dad," she had told him, before turning back to the TV to watch one of her soap operas she so loved. He had smiled to himself then, and went back to typing.

Of course, he hadn't taken her advice. He never did, and he regretted it now though. The thought of another journey like this one was enough for him to buy a whole fleet of planes to fly.

He sighed and switched on the radio. He was bored, and since Claudia was away with the fairies, he had no one to talk to. That didn't really matter though, since after about an hour of the journey, Claudia had given up trying to talk to him. They had just listened to the radio in peace, while Claudia read through his latest manuscript.

"Well, what do you think?" he had asked as he pulled sunglasses over his eyes.

"What do I think?" she clucked her tongue and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "The plot is good. The characters are great… Your best work yet, dad!" she had laughed then, a sound he loved to hear.

"What do you think of Morgan?" Claudia flicked through the pages, rereading the descriptions of Morgan, and then she laughed.

"It's me!" he laughed as well, and she had hit him lightly on the arm. "Another bestselling novel by Harry J Evans," she teased him, putting on a deep voice that made her sound like a presenter of a TV show. He grinned at her, snatching his eyes away from the road to catch her gaze. She grinned back, and then put the manuscript in the back quickly, before pulling out another of his novels.

"Seeker" it was entitled, and it was her favourite of his books. A young boy shows amazing magical powers, and is taken away by a giant to go to a magical school. He made friends, and became a 'seeker' for a team game played on brooms.

Harry felt a sharp pang of pain go through his heart as he remembered the inspiration for the book. Claudia didn't need to know about his past. She just thought that 'Seeker' was something from his imagination.

In a way, it was therapy for him to write that book. To let go of his past in a way that didn't reveal him to Claudia and Anna. Harry winced.

Another pang of pain. Anna… Poor, sweet Anna, who was never any the wiser of who her husband truly was.

Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair, and began looking for the drive to their apartment building. It was near here, the estate agent said it was. Harry looked up, searching for a road sign.

One proudly proclaimed that the road they were on was called 'Castle Street'.

'Hmm, inventive,' thought Harry sarcastically, seeing as Farnham Castle was right behind them. He sighed, and as he pulled up to a red light, leaned over and shook Claudia's shoulder.

One green eye cracked open a fraction, as if to check that the coast was clear.

"What is it?" Claudia mumbled, still pretty much asleep.

"I need your help finding the apartment building," Harry said. Claudia mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Fuck off' before sitting up, opening her other eye. Harry gave her 'the look' and she had the grace to blush.

"Sorry," she mumbled, tying her hair back into a ponytail. Harry smiled at her, and went back to looking at the road.

"Okay, kiddo," Claudia winced, "search for Old Inn drive," Claudia looked out her window, resting her chin on in her hands. "And pay attention!" Harry reminded her, knowing Claudia's habit of slipping into a daydream. She grumbled, and sat up straight, scanning the left side of the road.

"Nope. Nope. No… No…" she talked in this manner for a few minutes before she cried "TURN LEFT, TURN LEFT!" Harry turned left, rather violently, since knowing Claudia, her reaction was slow.

They pulled into Old Inn Drive, and searched for Potter's Court. Harry thought it was ironic that he would live in _Potter's_ Court, given his history. But the apartment was what he was looking for, and there was a good private school near for Claudia.

"There it is!" Claudia sighed, as she pointed to an old Victorian building. It was quite small for an apartment building, only 3 floors. One apartment took up an entire floor, and there was a swimming pool and gym in the basement.

"It looks like the house in Prague, doesn't it Dad?" Claudia said excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, 'course it does, Claude," he mumbled, not really seeing the resemblance himself. Claudia pouted.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she said.

"What? Of course I do, Claude," he said, lying through his teeth. Claudia glared at him, and turned back to looking at the window.

"Do you think we'll be happy here?" Claudia asked, a little girl shining through in that question. Harry nodded.

"Why wouldn't we be?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Because ever since Mama died, we've moved from place to place, and you've never been happy. You're never happy!" Claudia said, her anger rising, remembering all the blurred memories of places she had been, schools she had seen and friends that she never had the chance to make. Harry nodded.

"This time will be different Claude," he mumbled, trying to convince himself as much as his fourteen-year-old daughter.

"You promise?" Claudia said, turning her piercing gaze to her Father, staring him out.

"Claude, you know I don't make promises," Harry said, pulling into a parking space.

"Why?" Harry flinched, voices coming back to him.

"_You'll stay, right?"_

"_Of course," _

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise,"_

"Claudia Emily Evans, you know better than to ask those sorts of questions," he reprimanded, frowning at her.

"Why? Why do you have to hide everything?" Claudia said, near hysterical. Harry glared at her, like he would to an old school enemy.

_Aries. _

"I have reasons to 'hide everything' as you so charmingly put it, Claudia," Harry snapped, before undoing his safety belt and getting out the car, slamming the door on his child.

He breathed in some fresh air. '_It's all right, Harry. Breathe in… And breathe out… It's okay; it was just a harmless question… Nothing big… You can handle this, this is easy, man!_" he told himself, as he ran his hands through his hair, making it even more messy if it were possible.

He jumped when he heard Claudia's car door slam. She stood on the cobblestones, hands on hips, glaring at her father.

"Are we going to unpack or what, Dad?" she snapped, before stalking to the boot and opening it. Harry mentally stamped his foot. Claudia really was a spoilt brat sometimes. And a moody one at that.

"Yes, grab a box and take it upstairs," he threw the keys to her, "unlock the door too," she nodded stiffly and walked up the small dirt path to the front door.

Before she could unlock the door, it was thrown open by someone else. Claudia fell backwards onto the ground, and stared up at the person in front of her.

The woman's hair was in a short, fiery red bob which she had tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were hazel, warm and caring, and she looked down at Claudia with genuine concern.

"Are you okay? Oh, I'm so sorry!" she knelt down and picked up the box, which had spilled all its contents in the fall. Claudia nodded, mute, and stood up. This woman looked a lot like a girl in one of her father's photos.

The photo was of a girl with bright red hair, standing in a doorway, wearing a school uniform. The girl had struck a pose, and was grinning at the person behind the camera, probably Harry. However, this woman had short hair, and the girl had long. This woman had hazel eyes, and you couldn't see the girl's eyes.

Claudia brushed off her jeans and T-shirt, wincing as her hands brushed over where there were sure to be bruises the next day.

She took the box off the woman.

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking at the woman. But the woman wasn't looking at her.

"Hi!" the woman had smiled and waved at Harry, going over to help him. "I'm Emma Stockdale; I live on the ground floor. You must be Harry…?"

"Evans. Harry Evans," Harry mumbled, picking up two boxes.

"Oh, the writer?" Harry nodded, and Emma looked delighted. "And that must be your little girl, how sweet!" Claudia gave her a death glare; if there was one thing no one should EVER call Claudia, it was 'Little Girl'.

"Yup, that's Claudia," Emma looked fit to burst. Claudia rolled her eyes as the thought of Emma finding her name 'cute', of all things, made her want to strangle the woman. She had to settle for glaring intensely at Emma instead.

"Do you need any help unpacking, Mr. Evans?"

"Just call me Harry," Emma grinned. "And help would be greatly appreciated," she reached into the boot and brought up a box full of books and photographs. It was labelled 'Anna's Things'.

"Who's Anna? Your wife?" Harry tensed slightly, and Emma immediately regretted her words.

"My late wife... She died last year,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Emma said her bubbly manner of earlier bursting. Harry shrugged, and cleared his throat. Emma shuffled nervously from one foot to the other, before turning and going into the apartment building.

Claudia had managed to unlock the front door, and had dumped her box in the middle of the large room which would be the living room. Emma looked to the right, and on her left, over a counter and on a level was the kitchen, which had been recently remodelled.

To her left, over another counter was a large open and cream-painted room was the living room area. It was light, airy with a large bay window overlooking the back fields.

Emma put a box down on the counter, and then headed back downstairs to Harry. It was going to be a slow night of unpacking.

**00**

Soon after midnight that day, or rather, night, the last box of vital things was unpacked. Harry threw his arms up in triumph and Emma and Claudia clapped.

"Jolly good show, old bean," Claudia mocked, her voice superior and deep. Emma grinned and nodded, joining in the game.

"Oh yes, absolutely spiffing," Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste at their mockery. He stood up, tripping slightly on one of the MacDonald hamburger boxes that surrounded them.

"I really need to clean this up tomorrow," he sighed, picking up one of the boxes and throwing it in the make-shift bin that was in the corner. Claudia nodded her agreement, and staggered to her feet. She had been sitting down too long. Emma looked at her watch and stood too.

"I really should get going," Harry nodded in the kitchen, as he fumbled around for mugs for himself and Claudia. "I'll come and see you guys tomorrow. Night night!" she went to the door, waved, and disappeared into the dark corridor, shutting the door behind her.

Silence reigned in the apartment for a few moments. It was not an uncomfortable one, and that made Harry smile. They hadn't had a pleasant silence for weeks.

Harry finished making a cup of tea for Claudia, and a coffee for himself. Picking up both mugs in on hand, he reached for a packet of biscuits, and brought all three things down to the living room, which Claudia was 'tidying'.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking her tea from his hands, and sipping at it carefully. Her bottom lip went a bit red as she choked. "Hot!" he grinned.

"It would be, it's only just been made," she rolled her eyes, and set the mug down on the counter next to her. "So, when can I send you away to plot my evil scheme to destroy all your shoes!" he faked an evil laughing, steeping his fingers.

Claudia turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Dad, considering we have no beds set up, sending me to bed will be a problem,"

"Aha, but, as the wonderful and imaginative father that I am," ("Modest too,") "I have had the wonderful idea that we set up our sleeping bags in here and camp out in our living room,"

Claudia looked at him in a mixture of disgust and awe.

"Camp out?" Harry nodded.

"Yes!"

"… In our living room?" Harry nodded again, grinning. Claudia sighed and nodded her consent, yes.

"Only for tonight though, I don't make a habit of sharing the same room as my father," she muttered. Harry wrinkled his nose again.

"Claudia, even I am not that twisted," she laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, Dad, I know," he smiled at her, then dug through a large pile of clothing and pulled out two bags.

"Et, voila!" he threw one of the bags at her, and began opening his.

In a matter of minutes, two sleeping bags lay together, side by side in the middle of the living room.

Harry at thrown on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a T-shirt while Claudia had changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom, after taking two wrong turns

Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a long day; both he and Claudia were tired, and tomorrow would hold more unpacking and settling in for them. Not to mention, they had to visit Claudia's new school.

Closing his eyes, Harry intently listened to everything around him. Claudia was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, and there seemed to be a cat outside.

Harry gave a soft hum, and opened his eyes again, heading towards the bathroom.

Knocking on the door, Harry leaned against the opposite wall and waited for Claudia to shout that he would go in. She yelled out, and Harry entered.

"Hey," Claudia nodded a 'hi' and slipped out the bathroom, holding her wash bag. Harry sighed once more, and stared at himself in the mirror.

_I'm getting old _he told himself. _I'm forty-three next year_… Okay, it wasn't _old_ old, but it was getting there. Harry smirked slightly to himself. _I was only twenty-two the last time Aries saw me…_

There was that stupid pang again. Harry grit his teeth. He waited for the pain in his heart to go, and when it did, he brushed his teeth.

He mused to himself about what his life would be like here. Would Claudia like her new school? Would she make friends easily?

He had read somewhere that moving a child over the age of nine is difficult, because by that point, everyone has their own group of friends. Was he doing the right thing?

By the time he had finished in the bathroom, Claudia had fallen asleep in her sleeping bag. She cracked one eye open when Harry shuffled into his.

"Dad?"

"Go to sleep, Claude," Harry whispered. Claudia sighed, and turned on her stomach, looking at him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Claude?"

"Why did you choose here?" Claudia asked, opening her other eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you choose here, of all places? Did you live here once?" Harry shook his head, and pulled his cover over his head. Claudia giggled and tugged on it, dragging it away from his face.

"No, I haven't Claude. I just liked the place," Claudia nodded, and smirked.

"Liar," Harry rolled his eyes, and emerged from the covers, black hair sticking up all over the place.

"Not lying,"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Claudia…" Claudia giggled, and Harry tapped her on the nose.

"Bad girl, Claudia, bad!"

"Daaaad," Claudia whined. "I'm not a dog!"

"Want a bet?" Claudia hit him on the head, and raised her eyebrows when he glared back.

"Are you challenging me, Mr. Evans?"

"Why, I do believe I am, Ms. Evans," Harry, looked her squarely in the eye. He raised his hand slightly, in the shape of a gun.

Claudia waved her hand dismissively.

"No, too tired," she yawned. Harry patted her on the head, gently.

He stood up in his sleeping bag, and hopped over to the lights, turning them off. He hoped back, almost falling over Claudia and lay down again.

"Night-night!" he whispered.

She raised her hand slightly and waved.

Harry waved back, smiling. "Good night, Claudia Emily,"

"Good night, Harry James," she ended their little traditional good-night. Harry pulled Claudia to his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

Claudia mumbled something, and buried her face in his chest. She fell asleep near instantly.

Harry looked at the top of his daughter's head and thought. _Would she be happy?_

_Of course she will…_

Harry nodded and smiled, closing his eyes.

When the morning came, they would be happy. But for now, father and daughter were held in the caring arms of dreams.


	2. Hampton College

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_For Kostya and Anouska,_

_Who helped me make Hampton College_

Chapter Two- Hampton College

Two days after moving into their new apartment, Harry, and Claudia (and Emma) had managed to finish setting up the entire place except Claudia's bedroom.

Claudia said it was because she was a perfectionist. Harry and Emma insisted it was because she was fussy (which caused Claudia not to talk for the rest of the day, which was no great loss, really).

In the evenings, Emma took them out to show them the town, but they mostly stayed on Castle Street.

Harry and Emma would talk about 'adult things' while Claudia watched the passer-bys from restaurant or café windows. Occasionally, she voiced her own opinion, but until the time that she did, she sat silently and watched, a statue with ebony hair.

One morning, Emma was in the apartment before Harry even awoke. He learnt later that Claudia had let her in, then gone back to sleep, but he didn't know that to begin with.

He startled awake to the sound of the kettle boiling in the kitchen. Believing it was Claudia, he turned on his side and started to fall asleep, when the door was opened and he heard the click of a mug being put on his bedside table.

"Claude, what are you doing? You know you're..." He was cut off, when he noticed Emma standing next to him, eyebrows raised. "What're you doing here?" he asked, voice slightly slurred from sleep. He blinked; his vision was blurry without his glasses.

"Good morning to you, too!" Emma laughed slightly. "Claude let me in, and then went back to bed. And I think I deserve a thank-you for making your coffee," Harry nodded his thanks, and sat up in bed. He picked up the mug and took a sip of the coffee.

"You are very good at making coffee," he stated, completely serious. Emma smirked.

"Much better than you, I bet. Anyway, you have to get dressed," she headed towards his wardrobe, and opened the doors when she got there.

"Why?" Harry wrinkled his nose as she began throwing out some shirts and trousers.

"Because, my stupid friend, we are going to see Claudia's new school," her voice was muffled, since she was still in the wardrobe.

"Do we have to?" Emma stood up straight and glared at him. "Oh, fine. Go away, I need to get dressed," Emma smirked again and left the room.

Harry took a last gulp of the coffee and threw the covers off his bed. He reached for his glasses and put them on, smiling when everything became clear. He went to his wardrobe and chose, at random, a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Pulling on his shirt, he reached for his black jacket, one which Claudia had affectionately named 'a blazer'. Or was that what it was anyway? Harry shrugged, he really couldn't care less.

Going over to the chest of drawers and mirror on the opposite side of the room, Harry inspected his hair. He sighed.

_Useless. Absolutely useless _he thought. His hair was still as messy as it had been during his school days, maybe even messier. Combined with the new black rectangular glasses and a paler complexion, Harry did look different, yet his hair would always be the same.

_The same…_

Harry sighed again and opened up a small scarlet box.

Now, men are not supposed to have jewellery, but Harry, over the years, had amounted a fair collection.

He only wore bracelets and necklaces, finding rings bothersome, and he had no piercings to put earrings in.

He rifled through the tangled web of silver and gold pieces of finery and eventually found a small silver band.

Nothing peculiar about it, on first glance, yet, when looked at closer, two grey eyes were reflected on the inside metal.

Harry smiled and pulled the bracelet onto his wrist.

He left his bedroom, and walked through the narrow hallway leading to the main room. Emma was sitting at the table with a very grumpy looking Claudia. Emma gave him a cheery smile.

"Good, you got dressed," Claudia winced at the sound of her voice. Emma gave her a weak smile. "Sorry." Harry nodded at Emma.

"Obviously, I got dressed, but is there any coffee left?" Emma smiled and pointed to the mug sitting on the table where Harry usually was seated. Harry sat down heavily into the seat and took a sip of the hot drink. "Have I told you how much I love your coffee?"

Emma giggled but pouted. "And here was I, thinking you were going to announce your undying love for me," she gave a fake sob. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry, m'dear, but no," Emma laughed and winked at him. Claudia gave a disgusted snort, then got up and left the table. Emma looked after her, and Harry shrugged seeing Emma's concerned look.

"Don't worry. She's still grieving after Anna," he mumbled, closing his eyes slightly at the mention of Anna's name.

"Are you?" Harry hesitated, yet gave a small nod.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "I still miss Anna,"

**00**

"Ah, Mr. Evans, we've been expecting you!" a cheery woman with short spiky brown hair and glasses greeted them at the entrance hall. She held out her hand and Harry shook it. "My name is Holly Hutchins; I'm the school sectary,"

"Pleased to meet you. May I please introduce my daughter, Claudia, and Claudia's aunt, Emma," Harry said, gesturing to Claudia and Emma. Emma shook Holly's hand and Claudia nodded her hello.

Emma grinned at the word 'Aunt'. They had decided that Emma would be Claudia's 'aunt' in the car to Hampton College, and Emma had agreed heartily.

"Well, the Headmistress is still in assembly, but she should be here shortly. If you'll please take a seat, I'll bring you some drinks," Holly said this very quickly, giving various hand-gestures along the way. "What would you like?" she fluttered her eyelashes at Harry.

"Um, tea for me would be just fine. Emma?" Emma nodded and said she would like tea too. Holly left them, and the trio sat down on the scarlet sofa near them, Claudia sandwiched in the middle.

"Do I have to have an interview with the Headmistress?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. Harry nodded.

"It's a Private School, Claude. She'll want to know what you're like, especially if you start boarding," Harry reached out and held Claudia's hand, smiling slightly at her.

"I don't want to board, Dad," Claudia mumbled, and Harry smiled.

"I know, but still," he gave her a kiss on her forehead, and they waited in silence. "We have to be ready, Claude," Claudia nodded and gave a great sigh.

The tea came and went, yet there was still no sign of the Headmistress.

Towards last morning, a petite middle-aged woman came through the door. Her short black hair was pinned to the side and she smiled at Harry, eyes covered by half-moon glasses.

"Mr. Evans! Pleased to meet you, my name is Abby Taylor and I'm the Headmistress. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long, one of our teachers fell down the stairs earlier and we had to sort her out," she said this as though it was normal for teachers to fall down the stairs. She shook Harry's, Claudia's and Emma's hands, and led them into her office, chatting along the way.

The office was a large, spacious room with four large blue armchairs around a fire, and a desk in the far corner. Mrs. Taylor bid them to sit down in the armchairs, and they did so.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long," she said, sitting down in the armchair opposite Harry. "Well, what brings you to our school?" she asked.

"It seems like an extremely good school, very academic. Claudia has been going to state schools since we came back to England, but I think, since we are settling down here, it would be good for her to go to a Private school," Harry told her, lacing his fingers together and regarding the woman with a slight gleam in his eye.

"Ah, I see. May I ask what other countries you have lived in?" she looked at Claudia this time.

"Erm, the Czech Republic, mainly in Prague and… well, I've only lived in the Czech Republic," she mumbled, bowing her head to hide behind her hair.

"Do you speak Czech, Claudia?" Claudia nodded.

"Yes, my mother was Czech," Claudia smiled, and repeated the sentence in Czech. Mrs. Taylor smiled and gave a slight clap.

'_This woman is reminding me more and more of Dumbl-...'_ Harry's thoughts trailed off pathetically, due to the sharp bolt of pain that ran through his heart. He winced slightly, and Mrs. Taylor looked at him, concerned.

"Are you well, Mr. Evans?" Harry nodded, and said, yes he was fine. Mrs. Taylor went on to explain about the school, its history and the GCSE pass rate. Harry nodded, taking in all the information, yet his mind seemed to be wondering else where.

Eventually, Mrs. Taylor stopped talking, and they left the office.

"We can take Claudia from here, Mr. Evans. Unless you would like to look around the school?" Mrs. Taylor asked, motioning with her hand as if to show him something. Harry thought for a moment, but then gave a small nod.

"Yes, why not?" Claudia smiled slightly at him, and they set off around the school.

The school was set in 4 acres of fields and woods, an old Victorian manor standing in the middle of all the lesson buildings. Since the school grounds were so vast, every door had a code, which made Claudia visibly pale when Mrs. Taylor told her she would have to memorise all of them.

Things got weird when they got to the Language Department. The first stop was French, which had Claudia and the French teacher speaking in very rapid Czech, since the French teacher turned out to be Czech too.

The Spanish teacher looked vaguely familiar, with dark skin and plaited black hair. Harry even squinted at her to see if he knew her.

But the piece de résistance was the English Teacher.

"Mr. Evans, this is our English teacher, Mrs. Granger," Harry's heart stopped when the English teacher turned around. Bushy dark brown hair was pulled into a bun, brown eyes still as warm as ever.

Except when it had happened.

'_I can't believe you hid this from us! I can't believe you didn't tell us! It's awful, shameful, disgusting, Harry!'_

Harry fought the urge to clamp his hands over his ears and sing 'lalalala' to drown out those sounds.

"Mr. Evans, pleased to meet you," Hermione smiled at him and held out her hand, which he unsteadily shook.

She didn't seem to recognise him; he was just another faceless parent to one of her students. The scar was hidden, under a glamour that had been in place for 16 years. He didn't want to ever see that damned thing again.

"Dad?" Claudia looked up at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," he attempted to give her a reassuring smile that seemed more like a grimace than anything else. She gave him a weak smile, and Hermione began talking to Claudia.

"What's it like having a writer for a Father?" she asked. Claudia looked uncomfortable, never being one to mix her father's job with her home life.

"Erm, cool, I guess," Claudia shrugged, and Hermione decided to back off.

"We really should be going, Hermione dear," Mrs. Taylor said and Hermione smiled.

"Maybe I'll see you soon," Claudia nodded and smiled, and Hermione turned away. She clapped her hands at the class of chattering teens.

"Class! Pay attention!" she sounded eerily like the old Transfiguration professor.

They saw the rest of the classrooms, and then headed back to Stoatley Hall, the main reception building.

"Well, that's all of the buildings. Now, Claudia, we'll give you your assessments for English, Maths and Science. You can go if you like, Mr. Evans," Emma and Harry kissed Claudia good-bye and left together, leaving Claudia to the clutches of Mrs. Taylor and Holly.

**00**

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" Emma asked as they turned into castle street. Harry shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he pulled into the nearest parking space and they both got out of the car. IN silence, they walked over to the Café Uno, and were seated immediately.

"I'm sure Claudia's had a test day in schools before," Harry shook his head.

"No. Well, none that I knew of. Mind you, I was away from home a lot," Emma nodded, and called over a waiter. While Harry slid deep into thought, Emma placed their usual orders and waited patiently for Harry to eventually leave his mind.

For Harry, he was just trapped in a dark room he lived to call Cogito- his thoughts. His mind was his refuge in times when he was worried. Anna used to say that he should wake up every now and then.

"_HARRY, WATCH OUT!"_

Harry jerked suddenly as the familiar noise of a crash of thunder resounded in his head.

"Harry, watch out for your drink," his eyes snapped up to meet Emma's anxious gaze. He gave her a blank stare.

"Your drink, you looked like you were going to knock it over," Harry looked down and noticed his hand was almost touching his glass of coca cola.

"Sorry," he mumbled, resting his head on one hand. Emma frowned.

"Where were you?" he cocked his head to the side, questioning her query. "You were thinking, and my mother used to ask us where we were when we daydreamed,"

"Somewhere. I don't really know where it is, but it's there. And I like being there too," Emma smiled.

"Good. It's better to be somewhere you like than somewhere you hate," she poured herself a glass of water from the jug in front of them, and they continued chatting until it was time to pick Claudia up.

"So, how was it?" they were back in the car, driving home from picking Claudia up from the school. Claudia gave a slight nod, as she looked out the window.

"It was okay, I guess," Harry blinked, brow furrowed.

"You guess?" Harry looked in the mirror and Claudia nodded, not taking her eyes off the window. "What do you mean, you guess?" Claudia shrugged and Harry sighed. She was being vague again, and he hated that. It normally meant she was mad with him.

Emma smiled at Harry and leaned forward to put on the radio. With music filling the car, there was really no need to talk. However, Emma had other ideas.

"What did you do, Claudia?" Claudia sniffled again, and acted like Emma wasn't there. Emma repeated the question and there was still no answer.

Harry felt a small flicker of anger start at the pit of his stomach. He gripped the steering wheel hard, and the rest of the journey was spent in silence.

**00**

By the time they had pulled into Old Inn Drive, Harry was thoroughly angry with Claudia. She was being rude and blatantly selfish in her dismissal of everything Emma did or said. It was driving him mad!

They (well, he) said good-bye to Emma at her door, and then father and daughter climbed the stairs to their own apartment.

Harry unlocked the door, and Claudia flounced through it, dumping her jacket over the bar on her right and sat with a 'HMPH!' on the nearest armchair.

Harry locked the door, feeling the anger rising up his throat. He took his own jacket off, put it in the coat cupboard next to the door then turned on Claudia.

"What was that about, Claudia?" he asked her, green eyes watching her with silent fury.

"What was what about?" she asked back, trying to radiate innocence.

"That, back there!" Harry pointed at the closed door. "You utter impertinence towards Emma," he snapped, clenching his jaw. He began walking forward, towards Claudia, who was watching him warily.

"She deserved it!" Claudia snapped back, trying to worm her way back into her normal self.

"How, Claudia? How the hell did she deserve that?" Harry shouted now, his anger building up so much he couldn't be civil anymore.

"BECAUSE SHE WAS TRYING TO REPLACE MUM!" Claudia roared, standing up and stamping her foot.

"SHE WAS NOT TRYING TO REPLACE YOUR MOTHER!" Harry felt like he was about to explode with his rage. "How could she?" Harry said in softer tones, though it was through gritted teeth.

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU DID WHEN MUM WAS AROUND!" Claudia bellowed at him, throwing her arms in the air, face red. "YOU ACT ALIVE! BUT YOU DON'T NOTICE ME!"

"Claudia! Is this what this is all about? You being _ignored_?" the disgust Harry felt seeped through into his words. Claudia glared at him with an arrogance that Harry had only seen in one other person in his life. And that didn't help his mood at all.

"YOU SELFISH BRAT!" he yelled at her, feeling his cheeks go red. He saw her wince and her eyes go watery with tears.

"W-what?" she stuttered, quiet now.

"Claudia Emily Evans, you are a spoilt brat!" he stated firmly, crossing his arms. Claudia mimicked the action.

"Oh, I'm the selfish one? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DOESN'T GIVE HIS DAUGHTER A DAMN PIECE OF ATTENTION! EVEN WHEN HER MOTHER DIED!" her anger was back at full blast now.

A sharp pain went through the glamour-covered scar on Harry's head. He felt dizzy and hot.

"Claudia," he mumbled, trying to balance himself on the bar. Another pain went through his scar.

"DON'T YOU DARE 'CLAUDIA' ME, DAD! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU RANTING ON AND ON ABOUT EMMA BLOODY STOCKDALE!" Harry winced at the loudness of her voice.

"Claudia," he rasped again, trying desperately to get her attention. She didn't even seem to notice him. The pain was growing to an overwhelming proportion, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay alert for much longer.

"OH, AND ANOTHER THING, YOU ARE A-..." but she never finished her sentence, as Harry's hand slipped from the bar and he went crashing to the floor.

Merciful darkness held him now.


	3. Inside My Mind

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_For James_

_Who helped me come up with Kaleo_

Chapter Three- Inside My Mind

It was dark in here, and very quiet. It was aptly named The Dark.

Harry liked the quiet. It allowed him to think of things for his books. Normally, in the quiet, a character would meet him there. They would talk for a while, the character telling him about themselves, and Harry, asking them questions.

Now, most people would run screaming to a physiatrist if this happened to them, but not Harry. No, he wrote about them, telling the world their stories in a way which people could understand.

A similar experience happened this time.

Harry was just sitting in The Dark, wondering why on earth he hurt so much, when this young man, probably no older than 15, wondered into view. Harry looked up at him.

"Hello." he said in greeting. The boy smiled and waved. Harry stood.

"What's your name?" the boy said nothing, giving Harry a rather pained look. "Can't you talk?" The boy nodded slightly, pursing his lips. His dark brown hair fell into his face. "Why?"

_Dumb question, Potter- er, Evans. _Harry snarled at himself. The boy's face fell and he looked on the verge of tears. He reached out into The Dark and a notebook and pencil appeared in his hand. He began to write.

He finished writing and held the notebook out for Harry to read.

_My name is Kaleo Armstrong. I am sixteen-years-old. I can't speak because of a curse laid upon me by a witch when I was born. She said great evil was to befall upon my family if I should ever speak. My family sent me away then, and I grew up with my grandfather in Scotland. He died when I was 14. I've been living alone ever since._

Harry could believe that. The boy looked gaunt and thin, and his clothes were ragged and torn, stained with dirt. He gave him a weak smile.

"Kaleo, do you know why I'm here?" the boy cocked his head, confused. "I'm normally here for only a short while, but I must have been here for ages." Kaleo reached out for the notebook and pencil, which Harry gave him. He began writing again.

He stopped writing for a second, reading over his work, then handed the notebook to Harry again.

_Actually, you've been here for two days, three hours, forty-five minutes and six seconds. Give or take a few seconds. _

"Two days!" Harry exclaimed, eyes growing wide. Kaleo nodded, and Harry sat down heavily on the floor.

Two days! It only seemed like a few moments to him, nothing compared to the actually time.

"That's forty-eight hours." he said stupidly. Kaleo smiled and nodded, then sat down next to him. He placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks." he mumbled. They sat like that for awhile, and eventually Kaleo fell asleep. He started shivering in The Dark and Harry reached out for a blanket to put over him. It appeared in his hand, and he draped it over Kaleo.

Another thing about this place was that old characters would meet up with Harry here. They normally left him alone when he had finished writing about them, but every now and then they would pop round to say 'hello'.

Harry was walking around in The Dark when two people stepped into the small ring of light that cast a faint glow over everything. Harry recognised them immediately as two characters from his books.

"Hey Morgan! Hey Jess!" the two girls grinned at Harry and ran forward to give him hugs.

"Harry, we missed you!" Morgan cried, her Australian accent thick with emotion. She was such an emotional character, one that Harry could entirely relate to. He occasionally forgot the fact that she was also manipulative and selfish. She was empathic too; someone who feels other peoples emotions.

Jess just nodded at Harry, gave him a brief hug then went to sit by Kaleo. He seemed to sense her presence, because he moved to curl up next to her.

Morgan and Harry were left standing alone in The Dark. They just stood together for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. It had been a long time since Harry had seen Morgan.

"So, Harry... Why are you here?" Morgan asked before he could say anything.

"I... I don't really know. All I can remember is feeling a pain through my scar and black-... Shit! My scar hurt!" Harry's eyes went very wide. This was bad, bad, BAD!

Morgan could sense Harry's fear, and that made her tremble slightly. The fear radiating from him was devastating on her sense, and she fell to her knees. She gave a weak gasp.

"Harry..." Harry tried to calm himself down. He often had that effect on Morgan, and once or twice during the brief meetings in The Dark, Morgan had blacked out from the emotions.

Harry looked over at Jess and she just gave him The Look.

Jess was a character from a book written 2 years ago, named 'Shades of Grey'.

She wasn't the main character, oh no, her brother Ethan was. But Jess was quite an important character, since she was the one thing that kept Ethan sane during his nervous breakdown. She also had died at the end of the book, but Harry always forgot that little detail.

Truth be told, he was a little fonder of Jess than any other character he had created/met.

"Three days," Jess said, calmly as you please.

"What?" Harry was rather confused. "It was only two days a few moments ago!" Jess gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Time passes quickly when you're in a coma."

"WHAT!" Morgan covered her ears at the shout. Harry took a deep breath. "I'm in a coma?" Jess nodded.

"Yes. Magically induced, at that. They can't figure out how to wake you up," she told him, running her fingers through Kaleo's hair.

"I might be stuck here?" Harry was beginning to get afraid again, and Morgan whimpered.

"Until they take you off life-support, yes. But don't worry," Jess continued speaking in the manner of a news reporter. It was beginning to annoy Harry.

"Don't worry? How can I not worry, Jess!" Harry was practically hyperventilating by this time, and Morgan was curled in a ball on the floor. It was actually rather funny, but it would not be appropriate to laugh.

"You shouldn't worry, because one of your old school friends is your doctor," Jess said evenly, caressing the side of Kaleo's face. She was looking at him as one would look at a sleeping child.

"Who?" Harry walked over and sat down next to Jess. She turned and smiled at him.

"Luna Lovegood. Or rather, Luna Boot." Harry then answered the question 'Can you faint when you are unconscious?'

**00**

Claudia had fallen asleep at her father's side. Her eyes had hurt too much to keep open. They hurt from crying; that was the only thing she had done the entire ambulance journey. And the last two days she had spent here.

Emma watched from the doorway, leaning against the white frame. Everything was white here; white walls, white sheets, even white doors. It was driving her mad! She turned to go, but was stopped by a tall blonde woman, dressed in a white coat, in the corridor.

"Oh, Miss Stockdale?" Emma nodded. "Hi, I'm Harry's doctor, Dr. Boot. Please, no wise cracks about Boots the chemist," Dr. Boot got a pained expression on her face and Emma gave a small laugh. The woman looked at her with large blue-grey eyes and seemed to be trying to gaze _into_ Emma.

"I'm here to talk to you about Mr. Evan's condition. I'd rather discuss it with a relative or wife, but since his daughter is too young, you're the most likely prospect. Would you like to step into the relatives room? I'll be with you in a moment," Dr. Boot motioned to a door on the right (wooden, thank god) and then walked away, getting lost within the sea of white coats.

Emma sighed and slipped into the room. It was light and airy in here, with pine furniture. The only problem was the white walls. She mentally cursed the hospital's interior designer. She sat down in one of the chairs.

Dr. Boot came in a few minutes later, carrying with her a clipboard. She smiled and took a seat opposite Emma.

"Before I begin, do you know if Harry has any relatives?" Emma thought and shook her head.

"If he has, he hasn't told me," Emma shrugged. "There's only Claudia and his wife died last year." Dr. Boot sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"This is strictly against protocol, but since you are the only adult close enough to Harry to be told, I'll have to tell you. Maybe you can explain it to Claudia."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Emma asked, sitting forward in her chair.

"Harry's in a coma. It seems an imbalance in some brain nerves caused it, and when this happens... Miss Stockdale, I'm going to be outright with you; it's very unlikely Harry could even wake up from this. Yes, he's alive, on life support, but this is a very deep coma and there is only one person I know who could even contemplate waking Harry up. Unfortunately, he's busy at the moment." Dr. Boot sighed.

"So, you're telling me that I have to tell a fourteen-year-old that her remaining parent is probably going to die?" the numb shock Emma was feeling was evident in her voice. Dr. Boot gave her a very pained look.

"That may be the case. If I can get hold of this man I know, then Harry stands a chance," Dr. Boot gave Emma a small smile. "I'm sorry," she rose to go. "I'm going to check on Harry, but I will be back. I'll bring Claudia with me." Emma nodded and Dr. Boot left the room.

The minute Dr. Boot left, Emma fell back against the chair. A harsh sob found its way through her lips, yet she refused to cry. She bit her bottom lip and grit her teeth against the tears.

_No, no, I will not cry. I don't cry. I have never cried._

She sniffed, a sound of a dignity and tranquillity she did not feel. She ran a hand through her hair, messing up the normally immaculate red bob. She stood and paced around the room.

Dr. Boot re-entered with a very sleepy-looking Claudia. The brunette rubbed her eyes and stumbled towards Emma. Emma caught her in a harsh hug, which Claudia fought slightly.

"Miss Stockdale, I'll leave you to it," Emma nodded and sat down, pulling Claudia down into the chair next to her. Dr. Boot sighed and left them alone. She got half-way down the corridor and heard Claudia's wail. She leant heavily against the nearest wall and tried to breathe.

She had known it was Harry. The minute she saw him, she had known. Of course, the Order had been informed. Hermione had raised the alarm when a man who looked very much like Harry had visited the school she taught in. Luna could remember Hermione's words;

"_I think it's him. I think it's Harry," _

The upset and pain in her voice had stopped her from talking after she had said that. Her voice had broken and she began to sob and cry, hiding her face in her hands.

No one had gone forward to comfort her. Not even Ronald Weasley, one... no, her only best friend, had comforted her. He also had cried far too long for Harry; sixteen years too long.

Luna stood up and walked on into the staff room. She sighed, greeted Mira Lyne, the sectary and reached for the nearest payphone. She put in at least a pounds worth of money then punched in the number.

The phone was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Luna. Listen, I need a favour..." there was a pause on the other end.

"What kind of favour?"

**00**

Claudia hadn't the energy to cry. She didn't even have to energy to think, but she tried soldiering on. Emma could see she was falling in the trenches, yet she kept getting back up.

Harry looked pale. He was naturally pale, but not this pale. He had dark rings around his eyes, and his skin looked almost transparent. She could even make out the tiny puzzle of blue lines that made up his circulatory system.

Moving closer, Emma saw a faded scar on his forehead, lightning bolt in shape. She frowned. Where had it come from?

She wanted to go and stare at Harry, to trace his face and memorise him, but she would not interrupt Claudia.

Claudia was speaking, quickly and in a language that Emma didn't know.

_Czech probably _Emma thought. She looked closer and could see Claudia's hands clasped around Harry's own, and her eyes were closed.

"Our Father, who art in heaven," Claudia said in Czech, the language rolling off her tongue as easily as English. She was praying for her father, hoping to any God or Goddess that he would be all right.

Though she had grown up in an Atheist country, Anna always insisted on prayers. This time though, it would be a prayer for the only parent Claudia had left.

Emma sighed and turned against the doorway, leaning her head against the white frame. She closed her eyes and tried to keep calm. She wouldn't break down, she couldn't break down.

"Miss Stockdale?" Emma looked up. Dr. Boot was standing next to her, with a man at her side. Emma's eyes widened.

The man was, in a word, strange. He wasn't too tall, probably only just scraping 6 foot, and his skin was pale. He had pointed features and was regarding her with cool grey eyes.

His hair was black, except for two blonde locks that framed his face, and it was pulled into a ponytail. He wore the regulation white coat, yet the sleeves were rolled up and she could see a tattoo of a dragon start at the knuckle of his right index finger and wind its way up to his elbow. Silver earrings glinted through his hair on his right ear.

All in all, he looked more like a biker than a doctor.

"This is Mr. Malfoy. He's the man I told you about," Luna said, and Malfoy raised his hand in greeting. "He'll need to be alone in the room with Harry when he tries to wake him up." Emma nodded.

"I'll get Claudia," she went over to Claudia, and gently shook the girl's shoulder. "Claudia... Claudia, we need to let Mr. Malfoy work." Claudia looked up and round and settled her eyes on Malfoy. She watched him passively, yet she looked to be daring him to take her away from her father.

"Hey... Claudia, is it?" Malfoy greeted her with the same wave that he had given Emma. One hand rose, going from left to right. Claudia nodded, but didn't speak.

"Claudia, I need to be alone with your dad to do this, okay? It won't hurt him, and he'll be fine, I promise," Claudia gave him what Harry referred to as the 'Evans Look of Doom', which clearly said that if Malfoy hurt one hair on Harry's head, Claudia would be after his blood.

Emma took Claudia's hand (which Claudia tried to shake off) and pretty much dragged her out of the room. Malfoy and Luna stood at opposite sides of Harry's bed.

"Thanks for coming, Draco." Luna said, looking at the clipboard that held the recordings of Harry's vital statistics.

"No problem. How long has he been under?" Draco leaned over Harry, and the tip of his ponytail just brushed Harry's forehead.

"Three days. I couldn't get hold of you. If I could have, I would've called sooner," she smiled, handed him the clipboard and left without a good-bye.

Draco studied the clipboard then sighed.

"What the hell have you got yourself into now, Potter?"

**00**

Jess was leaning over him when Harry woke up. He blinked, confused, then slowly sat up.

"Why is Luna working in a muggle hospital?" he mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Jess shrugged, and over her shoulder, Harry could see Morgan and Kaleo talking; well, Morgan talking and Kaleo writing.

"Don't ask me. You can ask her." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ask her? How can I ask her, I'm in a coma and stuck with you guys!" Jess raised both her eyebrows.

"Well, none of us talk to fictional people inside our head," she stood and walked over to Morgan, leaving Harry alone. He sighed and lay back down.

"Harry." Harry looked up. "Harry." he couldn't see anyone. "HARRY!" Harry stood and looked around.

There, face hidden in The Dark was a person. Harry couldn't make out any features, but the person was obviously male.

"Who are you?" the man shook his head.

"I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough. Now, I need you to come over here."

"Why?" Harry was suspicious, and he had a right to be. He didn't know this person.

"Look, I'm just here to wake you up. Your daughter, Claire-..."

"Claudia." Harry snapped, and the man sighed.

"Whatever. She's been at your side for three whole days, I doubt she's eaten much and she doesn't look to have slept. She's worried about you, and I need to wake you up," the man crossed his arms and Harry could see him glaring.

"Is Emma there?" the man nodded. "How will you wake me up?"

"You just need to hold onto me. I can find my way out of here," Harry nodded, and turned to look at the group of teenagers in the circle of light. They smiled and waved to him. He waved back, and then turned to face the man.

"Where do I hold you?" he asked, feeling a heat spread across his cheeks.

"Around the waist," Harry slid his arms around the man's waist, and gritted his teeth against the embarrassment. "Hold on." there was a jolt and they slowly began rising into the air.

Harry felt himself get sleepy and closed his eyes. He fell asleep as soon as they broke the barrier between Harry's mind and the real world.

"What the hell did you do this time, Potter?" Draco sighed.


	4. Gay Best Friend

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

Chapter Four- Gay Best Friend

Draco opened his eyes and staggered slightly. His head was beginning to feel clouded and he knew he would probably faint in a minute.

"Worse than Portkeys." he mumbled, closing his eyes. He let go of Harry's hand and took his hand off Harry's forehead. He didn't notice Luna come in behind him and help him to a chair.

Luna sighed next to him and put a hand on his forehead. He leaned into the touch; it felt cool against his burning forehead.

"You really shouldn't do this. By rights, you should probably be dead, you exhaust yourself so much." she was talking to him.

"Shut up," he rasped. "It's the only thing I'm good at." she gave a small laugh and draped a blanket over him. He fell asleep instantly.

"You can come in," she called to Claudia and Emma. They both gave Draco a strange look. "He has to stay in the room. Don't ask me, it's the way he works," she shrugged and brushed some hair away from Draco's forehead. "Your dad should wake up in a few hours. You can stay with him if you like, but I think you should both get something to eat."

Claudia and Emma nodded in unison, and then left the room. They didn't bid good-bye to Harry, both fearing it could be for the last time. Luna followed them out.

"Will he live?" Emma asked in the corridor, her question abrupt and unexpected. Luna stumbled slightly on her answer, and then gave a small smile.

"Mr. Malfoy is very good at what he does. 90 of his patients survive," she told them, trying to enforce hope upon each of them.

"And what about the other 10?" Claudia asked, the question daunting and horrifying coming from a 14-year-old in a severe monotone. It was like she didn't have the energy to worry anymore.

Luna just gave them a look that told them all they needed to know; the other 10 never awoke and all died.

Emma gave a weak nod and put a hand on Claudia's shoulder, which Claudia shrugged off. She looked Luna straight in the eye. Luna shivered under the cold gaze of those emerald eyes which we exact duplicates of Harry's.

"That will _not_ happen to my father." Was all the said before she stormed off towards the exit.

**00**

It was midnight before Harry even began to stir.

The hours between when Draco had taken him from the dark and the time when he began to wake meant nothing to him, yet were crucial to Claudia, Luna, Draco and Emma. At least one of them every hour was watching Harry stay perfectly still, lost deep inside his own mind.

Unfortunately for Harry, not everyone got to sleep for as long as he had.

Harry opened his eyes to a blurred and slightly dimmed room, though he did blink against the light. His throat was sore and his head felt like it was going to split in two.

The machine to his right was monitoring his heartbeat, and he stared at it for a long while. His eyes traced the small green dot go up and down and occasionally the machine admitted a 'beep'. He was rather enjoying himself.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the slurred voice came from the opposite side of the room. Harry tried to lift his head but found he couldn't. He recognised that voice though...

The person who had spoken came into view. Even with the dyed black hair, tattoos and piercings, (the blurred view didn't help much either) Harry instantly recognised Draco.

"Draco?" he tried speaking but couldn't. Draco helped him sit up and gave him some water to drink. "Malfoy?" Harry asked, shock very evident on his face. Draco nodded and smiled.

"Hello again Potter," he said, putting the glass of water down on the side-table and then sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Again?" Harry croaked, and Draco nodded. "You got me out of my mind, didn't you?"

"Weird way to put it, but yes, I did," Harry gave a small nod, and went back to looking at the machine. Draco shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I should probably go get your little girl, Claire-..."

"Claudia," Harry said to him. "Her name is Claudia," Draco shrugged and stood up.

"Whatever. I'll go get her," he turned on his heel and left the room, hands jammed in his pockets, leaving Harry alone. It wasn't long until Claudia entered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Dad?" Harry turned and smiled at her. She gave a loud wail and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing wildly into his shoulder. "I thought you were gone..." she kept whispering, and all Harry could do was hold her.

_Why aren't I feeling something? _was the thought that was running through Harry's mind. He didn't feel anything; he didn't want to protect Claudia with every fibre of his being. He was just staring blankly at the shaking girl in his arms.

He looked over her shoulder to see a tearful Emma, but no sign of Draco.

_Why?_

**00**

Luna and Draco were standing outside the hospital in the pouring rain.

"Claudia will want to thank you. Emma too," she told him, tightening her scarf around her neck. The hood of her coat slipped back and she grabbed it.

"Why?" he sighed, throwing down his cigarette and crushing it underfoot. His hair was soaked through, the blonde going almost the same colour as the black. He didn't seem to care though, and just shook his head slightly, sending rain drops everywhere.

Luna laughed and covered her face with her hands.

"Stop it, I'll get wet, and then get a cold, then my patients will sue me," Draco laughed and put a hand around her shoulder.

"But I'll bet they'll have never seen a finer looking Healer anywhere else,"

"Doctor," Luna reminded him. "And what do you care? You're as gay as the day is long," she poked him on the shoulder.

"I prefer to think of myself as your gay best friend. Who only comes to see you when absolutely necessary," he raised an eyebrow and took away his arm. She only grinned at him. "Besides, even though I am gay, I can tell when women are good-looking. Sometimes I wish I was a woman. Then I realise I'd get no ass action, and hope forever to be a man,"

"Far too much information there, Draco. I bet in one of your past lives, you were actually a straight man," Draco gave a theatrical gasp and put a hand to his forehead.

"Me? Straight? God forbid,"

**00**

"So, Mr. Evans, we'll need to monitor you for the next week, but I'm sure to can go home afterwards," Luna smiled at him over her clipboard and then looked behind her. Draco was leaning casually against the back wall, watching her carefully. She often felt uncomfortable under his icy gaze, and this time was no exception.

Harry wasn't helping matters, still staring at her like she was the risen dead. He had, of coursed, recognised her, and she made no secret of the fact that she knew exactly who he was. Old habits die hard.

Luna smiled, and went back to looking at her clipboard.

"Of course, Draco will have to monitor you for a month, but I'm sure-." Both Harry and Draco burst into protests.

"Wait! Hold on, Mal- Dr. Malfoy has to monitor me? Since when did this happen?"

"Luna, I'm sure Pot- Mr. Evans will survive without me, I mean, come on-."

Luna raised her hand for silence. She shot both men a glare, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Draco, you know the rules. I hope you do at least, you made them. Mr. Evans, I'm sorry, but these are the rules. It may be an inconvenience, but Dr. Malfoy has to monitor you. It is crucial to your health." Draco snorted behind her, but covered it as a cough when she glowered at him.

"Dr. Boot, why does Dr. Malfoy have to go and live with Harry?" Emma asked as calmly as she could. She glanced down at Harry, who was biting his lip and going quite red in the face.

"Dr. Malfoy is the only one who can administer the right... medication, if you will. He has been in this field for years, and has quite a gift for it. It is of the utmost necessity for him to be around, to help Mr. Evans in his recovery." Luna said in her best business voice, leaving no room for argument.

Though, by the looks on both Harry and Draco's faces, they wanted to go to the United Nations to see if this was breaking some sort of Human Right.

"I'll leave you alone to talk about that to do. Miss Stockdale, Miss Evans, could you follow me please?" Luna nodded a good-bye to Harry and Draco and left the two men alone in a shocked silence. "And you two, behave like civilised gentlemen!" her reprimand came through the door.

**00**

Draco sniffed delicately once the door had been closed and looked down his nose at Harry. Harry just grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

There was no way in hell they were going to act like civilised gentlemen.

"You are _not_ coming to live with me." Harry ground out.

"I don't _want _to live with you! What do you think I am, Potter, some sort of nurse? I will _not _go and live with you and that brat of yours!" Draco snapped, stamping a foot. Harry smirked.

"Still acting like a child, are we? Oh, and it's _Evans _now."

"How _quaint_. Listen, you little shit, there is _no way _on this earth that I am coming to live with you!"

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU TO LIVE WITH ME!" Harry shouted as best he could.

"FINE!" Draco threw up his hands and stormed towards the door.

"FINE!" Harry shouted back, as Draco threw open the door and marched through it.

"WHATEVER!" Draco screamed as he slammed the door. "Fucking Potter." he hissed.

"Fucking Malfoy."

**00**

By three that afternoon, Luna had managed to drag Draco away from the car park and his cigarettes and forced him into the same room as Harry.

She was now doing a very impressive impression of an angry professor.

"I cannot _believe _you two! Acting like a pair of toddlers, instead of the adults you are. How old are you, Draco?"

"Forty-two, forty-three June the 5th." Draco spat out, shooting Harry a glare.

"And Harry?"

"Don't you have this on your records?"

"_And Harry?_" Harry sighed.

"Forty-two, forty-three July 31st."

"Thank you. Don't you two see, you're the same age? Forty-two. Bloody well act like it!" Both men had the decency to look shamed.

"You've changed, Luna." Harry whispered, looking at her. Luna felt a lump form in her throat from hearing her name being spoken by him in more than 16 years.

"People change in times of war, Harry." She said stiffly. Harry looked at her oddly.

"Times of war? What? I-I don't understand! The war with Voldemort," Luna and Draco both gave violent flinches. "Ended 25 years ago!"

"The war with Voldemort ended, yes, but not the war with-..." Luna began, but Draco cut her off.

"Luna, no!" Draco snapped, leaning forward slightly where he stood. Luna placed her hands on her hips.

"He has a right to know! He's one of us!"

"He _was_ one of us! He doesn't count anymore!" Draco spat out at her, shooting Harry another glare.

"He does count! He's the only one who can help! He-.."

"Is in this room and wondering what the fuck is going on!" Harry half-shouted, straining to lift his neck. He looked Luna in the eye. "Tell me, what the fuck is going on?"

Luna sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Draco pulled the armchair over from the window and sat next to the bed. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the upholstery.

"Daisy-prints? Luna, really..." he tutted and sat down, shifting as if to avoid the daisies. Luna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harry, when you left 16 years ago, the wizarding world," now it was Harry's turn to flinch "was in an uproar. No one knew where you were, and there was mass hysteria."

"They drove me out." Luna raised a hand to silence him.

"I know Harry, I know. Anyway, there was mass hysteria everywhere. The wizarding world was crumbling apart at the seams, and the Minister was desperately trying to keep order. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Hogwarts took the main beating of the hysteria, the students parents and relatives flooded the gates and took their children away, leaving Hogwarts a skeleton of it's former self. No one could have stopped it. Not even McGonagall, God rest her soul, could prevent that from happening.

"Then, the aurors took over, using the school as a sort of base. They plotted and planned within the confines of the large chambers, safe in the halls of Hogwarts. The school wasn't ever meant to be used that way, and so it rejected any magic that the aurors used. The Founders must have placed a charm on it, I don't know, but the school began to magically close down. It became almost muggle-like, with nothing extraordinary about it. Even the house-elves working there were beginning to loose their magic.

"Finally, we managed to get the aurors out and get some students back in. The school is still a base, of sorts, for the... Well, I'll explain that to you later. But the Death Eaters have gathered again, under the influence of another. Those who were imprisoned during the Second War have been under trial, and released or Kissed depending on whether their evidence pointed towards 'yay' or 'nay'."

"Or whether the jury was crooked." Draco added sulkily. Harry glared at him, though Luna nodded.

"That too. " Luna noted. "Anyway, the Death Eaters who were set free went around the Wizarding World, perfectly normal for about 10 years. Then, 6 years ago, on the very night you left 10 years before, they underwent a merging of Magical Essences, with the help of a new leader."

"Who's the new leader?" Harry could feel his heart sinking; right now, it was almost level with his bladder.

"He calls himself Lucifer, after the archangel who turned into the Devil. You may remember him by another name though."

"Luna." Draco looked pained. He reached out to grab her shoulder, but she swatted his hands away.

"Who is Lucifer? What's his other name?" Harry asked, sitting up straighter. Luna looked grave, and pulled her blonde hair over one shoulder. She sighed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Lucius Malfoy."

**00**

Harry leant over his bed, piling clothes and other things in the suitcase which rested on it. Draco and Emma had gone back to Potter's Court to sort out the sofa bed in the study for Draco, and Claudia was stuck with Harry until they got back.

Needless to say, she was playing the concerned daughter.

"Let me do it, Dad." She said, going forward to help him.

"No," Harry snapped. He looked at her and his voice softened. "No, Claude, I'm fine. Honestly." He gave her a weak smile, and she hugged him. His arms hung by his side.

To be truth, Harry didn't _want _to hug Claudia. Ever since he had woken up, he had felt absolutely repelled by her touch. Or anyone else's, for that matter. He would have pushed her away if he had the heart to.

"Claudia, we have to go soon." He mumbled, and he disentangled himself from her arms. She gave him a wide-eyed sigh, and left the room, flicking her black hair out behind her. Harry sighed, and put the last pile of clothes in the suitcase, before shutting the lid.

He was clicking the locks shut when Draco and Emma flounced (well, Draco flounced, Emma walked) in, and Harry almost bolted from the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" he asked, putting a hand to his heart; it was beating quickly.

"No." Draco shook his head and flopped down sideways into the armchair. He shifted slightly and almost made the chair fall over.

"I don't think Luna'll like it if you break her chair..." Harry said, and he picked up the suitcase. He still wasn't on very friendly terms with Draco, and would have preferred to throw the man off his apartment balcony, but alas, no such luck.

Draco, however, seemed to want to rub in the fact that he and Harry would have to live together for a month, and took great joy in making Harry angry.

"Well, when I get to your... oh, I'm sorry _our _apartment, I'll phone her and apologise!" Draco said brightly, examining his nails.

"Er, how do you know Dr. Boot's first name? I doubt she's told you." Emma said, frowning at Harry. Harry felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he looked away.

"Oh, we're old school friends."

"Me too!" Draco waved at Emma and she gave him a half-smile.

"Great. Reminiscing. I _hate _reminiscing." Emma mumbled, and Harry gave a short laugh, which sounded more like a bark to everyone else. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I still have a sore throat." Emma smiled and took the suitcase off Harry. Draco swung his legs off the arm of the chair and stood to go. Harry looked at the door and took a deep breath.

He hadn't left his hospital room for a week, and three days, if you count the coma. He didn't know if he was prepared for it, though he had no choice. Maybe he could just run and hide under his bed...

"Come on, Evans... One... Two... Three," And Draco pushed him out the door.


	5. Of Princesses And Dolls

**Author's Note: **Yes, this story is slash, to anyone who asked. I apologise if you don't like it, but if you feel the utmost urge to flame me, please refrain from doing so; I won't take kindly to it.

Other than that, thank you all for you reviews. You had me bouncing up and down in my seat and squealing when I checked my e-mail.

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

Chapter Five- Of Princesses and Dolls

A week had passed by in the Evans household without much fuss. Draco had insisted taking Harry, Claudia and Emma to dinner on the first night, and Harry had grudgingly been dragged along. He hadn't bothered dressing up for the occasion though, much to his credit; he wore his jeans and a t-shirt and jacket, even though it was freezing. Draco had laughed at him all the way home when he had complained about the weather.

Draco had settled into the apartment _nicely _if he described it, where as Harry would just mumble and shrug. He (Draco) had not yet slipped up on anything about Harry's new life, and even called him Evans, instead of Potter (though there were a few times where Harry had had to kick him to stop him from spilling his secrets).

All in all, life was getting back to normal, excluding the strange person who haunted Harry's apartment (Draco). Claudia was beginning to get used to Draco and had almost agreed to go shopping with him, until Harry had point-blank refused to let Draco drag his daughter around Farnham.

The first day of school for Claudia came too quickly, for anyone's liking.

Dressed in her green tartan skirt, white blouse, green sweater and black school-shoes, Claudia was pale and looking around the school with wide-eyes. She looked to Draco.

"If you like living with me, you'll kill me," he laughed at her, and touched her cheek softly. He had grown quite fond of the girl.

"You'll be fine," he said gently, and he pushed her towards the main school doors, where a girl with long blonde pigtails and a boy with messy red hair waited for her. She smiled, waved at Harry who waved back and disappeared into the school with the boy and girl.

The men turned on their heels and headed back to the car. Harry walked faster than Draco, and slammed the car door. Draco slid gracefully into the passenger seat.

"What's up with you?" he asked, doing up his safety belt. Harry glared at him and slammed the car into reverse.

"Nothing." He said, almost hitting a teacher to the ground. He switched gears and sped off down the drive.

"Harry! Slow down, you're going to get us killed!" Harry's foot slammed down on the brakes as his heart squeezed painfully. He was gasping for breath and his vision was blurred suddenly.

He felt a hand on his back.

"Calm down, keep calm, and breathe." Malfoy was muttering to him and he felt a warmth coming from Malfoy's hand, into his back then into his lungs. He found it easier to breathe and he sat up straight.

"Thank you," he whispered and started the car again, driving at a slower pace, Draco's hand still on his back. When he pulled into Potter's Court, only then did Draco drop his hand. They both got out of the car and went up to the apartment.

Draco went into the kitchen while Harry curled up on the sofa facing the currently off television. He watched the blank screen emotionlessly, only waking from his trance when Draco placed a cup of tea on the table next to him.

"Drink your tea, then we'll talk." Draco said when Harry opened his mouth to speak. Harry silently complied, though he did not agree with it, and drunk his tea. Draco sat on the table opposite him and watched him drink, while drinking his own tea.

When Harry had finished his tea, Draco took his cup to the kitchen and put both cups away. He then returned and sat down opposite Harry. He crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hands.

"Why did you freak out like that?" he asked gently, as though not meaning to pry, but doing it anyway. Harry looked at him blankly. "Earlier, when you almost got us killed in the car," Harry winced "Why?"

Harry sighed, and sat up, crossing his legs on the sofa.

"I... I was jealous, I guess. Of how Claudia was paying more attention to you than to me. I'm not used to it..." Harry shrugged and trailed off. Draco was looking at him with those unnerving grey eyes, it was making him twitchy.

"Why should you be jealous Harry?" Draco asked, almost like a psychotherapist would ask a patient. Harry didn't want to really answer, so he stood up and walked around. Pulling his jumper sleeves down over his hands, he shivered.

"It's cold in here." he said. Draco stood up too.

"It isn't cold, Harry. Sit down and explain to me why you freaked out." Draco was talking gently, and it was making Harry mad; so, he snapped.

"NO!" he threw his arms up and stormed into his bedroom. Draco walked after him, but got a shut door in his face for his troubles. He leant against the door and knocked gently.

"Harry, you have to talk to me sometime." Draco muttered against the door, and he could hear Harry flopping down on his bed. Hearing no further reply he went on.

"You can't hide in the dark forever. You can't tell me anything forever. For your sake and mine, I need to know what's happening inside your mind," there was no reply. "Harry, please, talk to me."

No reply.

Standing up, Draco shook his head and retreated into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee then go out on the balcony to top up his nicotine levels. Standing out of the balcony, he thought for a moment.

Could Harry have some form of depression? It seemed very likely, if the rapid changes in his emotions were anything to go by. However, having no concept of psychological illnesses or disorders, Draco didn't know any of the signs. He was just a Natural Healer, one who could tap into his own or the surrounding energy to heal someone.

But Mental illnesses? No way!

**00**

On the other side of the door, Harry had gotten off his bed and was leaning heavily against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep calming breaths.

He didn't know what was happening. He was so confused; the world seemed to be spinning the wrong way, the room wavering in and out of his view.

Was he going mad?

_Of course I am! _Harry snorted and kicked the wall. That hurt.

Clutching his toe, Harry stumbled over to his bed and collapsed on it again. Tangling himself in the covers, he thought and thought and thought. Finally, he realised he actually needed to talk.

And since Emma was at work, and Claudia was at school, Draco was the only option.

Sighing and disentangling himself from the bed covers, he left the sanctuary of his room and went outside. Draco was in the kitchen, making what looked to be a toasted cheese sandwich. And the sight of cheese really shocked Harry.

"We don't have cheese in the house." He mumbled stupidly.

"You do now. Why didn't you have some in the first place?" Draco said, popping a chuck of cheese into his mouth. Harry shrugged.

"Claudia's lactose intolerant," Harry could see Draco was confused, since Claudia mostly drank tea. "Milk alternatives; Soya milk and so on." Draco nodded. "It's absolute hell trying to make her a birthday cake." Draco just stared at him.

"That was random." He said.

"Quite." Harry agreed, and he sat down at the kitchen table. Draco looked mildly shocked and annoyed.

"_Now_ you want to talk?" he snapped. Harry nodded.

"Yes, now." He said, quite charmingly. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sat down at the table, pulling up a chair next to Harry. He looked at Harry expectantly.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said expectantly. Harry thought for a second.

"About me, I guess." Draco snorted.

"Makes a change," He said, making to stand up, but Harry grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked, and Draco looked at Harry.

"Us, I guess. Where we stand, at the moment. Why you are the way you are, why I'm the way I am." Harry shrugged and Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Let's go for a walk." he said, leaving no room for argument. So Harry nodded, and got up from the chair to go and find a coat.

**00**

They chose Farnham Park to walk around. It was quiet since it was cold and most people were at work or at school. That was good; they needed the quiet. They decided to start on a rather nice _easy _topic; their lives.

"Did you marry?" Harry asked, brushing back his hair and looking at the blond. Draco nodded and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Yes; Pansy Parkinson, about a year after your disappearance." Harry looked a bit shocked at the news.

"But, you're gay." Draco shot him a sideways look.

"How observant of you," he walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. "Marriage in the Pureblood circle doesn't give a shit about sexuality. My mother was a lesbian," Harry stared at him and Draco grinned. "News for you, eh?" Harry nodded.

"I just never guessed. Your mother... well, she never looked or acted like a lesbian, if you get what I mean?" he said, taking a seat next to Draco.

"She wasn't obviously gay, like I am?" Harry nodded and Draco grinned. "No, she wasn't. Actually, many people thought she was straight up until she decided to kiss Toya Humbrooke in the middle of Diagon Alley. That was a rather big scandal," he paused for a moment. "Almost as big as yours." Harry shifted uncomfortably where he sat and looked at the floor.

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"You have to. You just kept it bottled up when it started, and then you disappeared." Draco pursued the line of conversation.

"I left for good reasons." Harry snapped and Draco glared back.

"That's bullshit. You left because you were scared and because you were ashamed."

"I was _not _ashamed." Harry was getting angry and he needed to calm down. The news that he wasn't ashamed was shocking to Draco. "I was never ashamed." Harry repeated with a forced calm. Draco nodded stiffly and stood up, as did Harry. They kept walking.

"What happened to your marriage with Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked, looking at the man next to him. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We got divorced after seven years of hell. We had one child during the marriage; a little girl called Chryseis Narcissa," Draco smiled at the mention of the little girl. "I loved Chryseis very much." He mused, then he got a pained look. Harry decided not to continue with that line of conversation and changed topic.

"What about after you got divorced? Did you see anyone after Pansy?" Harry asked and Draco snorted.

"First off, I wasn't really _seeing _Pansy. Rather, we had sex one time, that produced Chryseis, and we stayed away from each other after that," Harry laughed and Draco continued. "I was single for about a year, then I got together with Blaise Zambini."

"I thought Blaise was a Death Eater?" Harry said, struggling to recall facts that had been buried in the back of his mind for over fifteen years. Draco nodded.

"He was. That's why I broke up with him earlier this year."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. They had been together for seven years? That was quite a long time by Draco's standards. "Did you see anyone after Blaise?" Draco shook his head.

"I didn't have the time. Between the healings and my father... I didn't want to put anyone at that much risk." He sighed.

"Healings?" Harry was curious as to what those healings were.

"I'm a natural healer. I can tap into any energy or magical source, or even myself, to heal another person. I didn't find out I could do that up until the first battle. Now I'm wanted like a weapon of mass destruction." That made sense.

Natural healers were very rare and valued. There hadn't been one since Madam Pomfrey's ancestor Elspeth Pomfrey and that was two hundred years ago.

Shrugging, Harry looked at the floor and they kept walking. The wind kept hitting them in the faces and it was bitterly cold.

"What about you? Obviously, you got married, but what happened to your wife?" Draco asked and Harry tensed. He forced himself to relax.

"She died late last year." Harry sighed, and an image of Anna floated through his mind.

"How did she die?" Draco asked, giving no condolences.

"In a car crash," Harry answered. "I... I was driving," Draco looked to him for more explanation. "It was after a press release in America. There was a party, you know the kind; a lot of drinking and laughing. That sort of party. We were both over the limit and I decided to drive; that was a big mistake. Me and my British way of driving landed us on the wrong side of the road. The roads were rather clear," he paused here, frowning.

"We went to a crossroads and pulled out. And out of no where this truck came and went straight into Anna's side. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in hospital a week later being told my wife was dead." Draco patted Harry on the shoulder awkwardly, but Harry shrugged it off and looked Draco in the eye. "I don't need your sympathy, Draco. I got enough of it from the general public. Letters of condolences, hundreds of flowers at the funeral; every single one of them reminded me she was gone..." he trailed off pathetically and Draco clucked his tongue and looked around.

"Do you want to go and get a drink?" Draco asked, pointing at a small warm-looking café across the street from the park. Harry nodded.

"A hot drink?" Draco laughed and said yes. "Sure, why not?" They crossed the road and went into the café. They ordered some drinks and sat down at a little window table. A waitress with very fake blonde hair and an eyebrow piercing came to them bearing hot chocolate. She spent a little too long staring at Draco, who, even with his dyed black hair, pale almost icy complexion and steel grey eyes, was oddly attractive.

"Can I help you?" Draco said after a few too many seconds of her staring. She giggled and walked off quickly to go and giggle with some other waitresses. Draco leaned forward and whispered to Harry;

"Do you think I should tell her I'm gay?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"You'd probably break her heart or something," Draco smirked and they both took a sip of their hot chocolate. After a few moments, Harry spoke again. "Can you tell me about your daughter?"

Draco froze halfway through drinking. He put his cup down with slightly shaking hands and pulled his sleeves up over his fists. He brought his hands up and put them over his eyes.

"Draco, you don't have to tell me." Harry said. Draco shook his head and brought his hands down.

"It's okay. I should; I haven't really talked to anyone about it before." Draco took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest, apparently trying to hug himself.

"Chryseis was born on New Years Day, 2009. I was so happy when I held her for the first time. Even though Pansy was shouting at me to give her back, I still held onto her, because she was holding onto me. She had her hand wrapped around my little finger, and she wouldn't let go. I was so scared and so excited about it; about her. From the moment I held her, she was my baby girl and I was her father.

"For several years she was everything to me. I took her out to Diagon Alley, I got her a horse to ride (the ironically named Phoenix) and I doted upon her. She was everything to me, and I knew that if something happened to her, I would be totally destroyed." Draco paused and wiped his eyes again, even if he wasn't crying. He took a deep breath and continued.

"My Father took a great deal of interest in her as well. He would bring her presents from all over the globe; china dolls from Paris, wooden horses from India, those kinds of things. He called her the Malfoy Princess of unrivalled splendour and glory. But, I didn't want those things for her; I wanted her to grow up in a happy household, full of light and laughter. She wasn't supposed to be married off at a young age to some German brat whom my Father had deemed suitable for her. That was never meant for her.

"I told this to my father. I told him everything; that I would not give up Chryseis, with her spun gold hair and lively brown eyes, to another man in another country. And Father was furious. He was all ready gaining power in the world; he had allies in the American government, and in Australia. I was just his son, what could I possibly do?

"Pansy was ever the same; she invited him around for dinner, and held exquisite banquets in his honour. Chryseis would run around between the guests in her white ball gown with her pearl necklaces and silver tiaras. I would watch her from the side-lines, and people would come up to me and state how charming my four-year-old daughter was. And I would thank them and go and collect her for a dance.

"We held a banquet like for her fifth birthday. All the pureblood children from Europe were there, even her future husband. She didn't like him very much and refused to give him any cake or her Malfoy Heiress ring that she was supposed to give him. Father didn't take to kindly to it. He took her hand and led her upstairs. I asked what he was doing, and he just answered 'I have a present for my granddaughter upstairs'. I let him go up, thinking he wouldn't do anything to her.

"After twenty minutes they had not returned. I ventured upstairs to try and find my baby girl. I found her, all right," he paused and covered his eyes again. When he spoke, his voice sounded pained. "I found her dead on the floor." He sniffled and looked up at Harry with red-rimmed grey eyes.

"My Father had killed his little princess."


	6. Sins Of The House

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

Chapter Six- Sins Of The House

Since that eventful afternoon a few days ago, when Draco told Harry about his daughter, Claudia and Draco had spent more time together than ever. He would wake her up for school in the morning and bring her home from school in the evening, leaving Harry to rest on his own.

One evening, Draco had put Claudia to bed and came out of her room looking rather tearful. Harry asked what was wrong and just got a dismissive wave in answer, and then Draco disappeared into the make-shift guestroom in the study, with Harry on his heels.

Draco was on the sofa bed with his knees pulled up to his chest when Harry entered. He looked to be on the verge of tears, yet Harry stood at the doorway, not wanting to invade into Draco's private sanctum.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered, as though anything louder would be rude or insulting. Draco nodded, paused, and then shook his head. He acted as a child almost, and reached out for Harry, who tensed, then walked over to the sofa-bed. Kneeling onto the edge of the bed, Harry embraced Draco awkwardly.

It had been a long time since he had held anyone this way. Even Anna only settled for a quick cuddle, nothing more; Draco just clung to him as if Harry was the only thing anchoring him to this world as he cried.

Harry didn't know how long he spent holding Draco, but by the time Draco had calmed down it was well past midnight. Pulling away from the embrace, Draco wiped his eyes on the back of his hands and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed the dyed black locks and made a face.

"I hate my hair this colour." He said softly.

"Why did you dye it anyway?" Harry asked, looking at the black strands that contrasted so sharply with the undyed white-blonde locks at Draco's forehead.

"I think, when Ch-..." Draco choked slightly. "When _she _died, I wanted to get rid of every Malfoy part of me. The most physical thing noticeable about us is our hair. But, I couldn't get rid of all of it. I wanted to remember my origin; of whom I was and who I was to become." Harry nodded slightly, attempting to take it all in.

"Here." He took Draco's face in his hands, and then moved his hands through Draco's hair. As his hands passed over it, it went to jet-black to white-blonde, until it spilled in a golden waterfall over Draco's shoulders. "You look more like the Draco I remember now." Harry whispered and Draco gave a small smile.

Harry stood from the bed and went to the door.

"Good night, Draco. Sleep well," he whispered, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Draco had never felt more alone in his life than he did at that moment.

**00**

About three in the morning, Draco decided that sleep was futile. He clambered off the sofa bed and stopped as he passed the mirror. His white-blonde hair shone slightly in the moonlight and gave him an almost ethereal look. He sighed and shook his head, sending blonde hair over his face.

He opened his bedroom door and slid outside into the dark living room. Shuffling down the hall that led to Harry's bedroom, he opened the door and looked inside.

It seemed Harry was having a fit or something on his bed; he was convulsing violently, and his mouth was open in a silent scream. The only thing that registered with Draco's mind was that he should place his hands on Harry's heart and head.

Running over to the bed, Draco leapt on to it and slammed his hands down, hard, onto Harry's heart and forehead. He closed his eyes, gathered the energy inside him and pushed it out with a tremendous force.

Harry stopped convulsing and just whimpered, leaning into the touch. Sighing, Draco shifted on the bed into a comfortable position and lay down next to Harry, careful to keep touching him. Pressing their foreheads lightly together, Draco closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

**00**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling relaxed and calm. He moved to stretch then noticed a hand was laying flat on his stomach. Eyes wide, he traced the hand back to its source; Draco, who was sleeping soundly. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes fluttered slightly when Harry moved. His blonde hair fell around his face, and he was lying on his stomach, other hand beneath him.

Moving gently, Harry slipped out and off the bed, and headed to the door. Pausing for a moment, Harry turned around and brushed Draco's hair away from his eyes. Smiling to himself, he left the room.

Since it was a Saturday, Claudia was awake and watched _Ministry Of Mayhem _on the television.

"Morning," Harry said, leaning over her and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and said a quick 'morning' back, then continued writing in the notepad on her lap. "What are you writing?" Harry asked, glancing at the page.

"Nothing much. And no, you can't read it. It's in Czech anyway, so you wouldn't understand." Claudia told him, twirling the pen around her fingers and turning around to look at the brunet.

"I can read Czech!" Harry protested and Claudia snorted.

"Only Hello and Good-bye. Also, 'I Love You' but that was because Mum told you!" they both fell silent and Harry wandered off to the kitchen. "What are you doing today?" Claudia asked him.

"Nothing, I think, unless Draco has something up his sleeve." Harry said, bustling about the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

"Where is he, anyway? He wasn't in his room." Claudia asked and Harry froze.

"He was in my room." Claudia looked over at him with very wide eyes and an open mouth. "I had some... problems overnight and he had to stay in my room." Claudia just gave him a doubtful look and then continued writing.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table with his coffee and searched through the ridiculous amount of paper littered over the desk to find a batch of notes for his new book. Finally pulling the batch of notes out, he flicked through them.

_Name: Kaleo Armstrong. Age: 16. Gender: Male. Family: None. _

_Mute. Prophecy. Conflicting thoughts. Depends on others..._

None of these notes made any sense to Harry. He must have written them just out of his coma; he could still remember Kaleo, Jess and Morgan.

"Maybe I should knock myself out again." he mumbled to himself.

"Not a good idea," came another voice and Harry looked up. Draco had managed to sneak out of Harry's room without him noticing and overheard the last part. Harry gave him a half-hearted smile and Draco sat down opposite him.

"Hey, Draco! Why has you hair changed colour?" Claudia shouted out to him. Draco smiled and thought for a second.

"I didn't like the black, so I dyed it back to white-blond." He told her and she seemed to accept it.

"That's your natural colour?" Draco nodded. "Weird, it looks like one that you could only get dying it." Draco smiled, unsure of whether that was an insult or a compliment, and then turned to Harry again.

"I was thinking, last night," Draco paused and Harry had the sudden urge to go 'Wow!' but he didn't. "I want to go back to Malfoy House. It's where everything happened, and I think if I go, I can finally put my past behind me." He explained softly, his grey eyes flicking around the room. Harry nodded thoughtfully and picked up a pen from the table. He scribbled down a few notes then stood up.

"Claudia, do you mind being looked after by Emma today?" Harry asked and Claudia stiffened in her seat. She turned around and glared at him with narrowed eyes; she still hadn't forgiven him for letting Emma into their lives so quickly.

"I could go to Alex's." she suggested in a low voice which told Harry that if he disagreed, she would throw a hissy fit.

"Could you phone him now?" Claudia nodded and picked up the phone from the table next to her, while Draco watched from the table, silent.

"You don't have to come with me..." he told Harry softly and Harry shrugged.

"I don't _have _to, but I _want _to." Draco shot him a grateful smile and then got up to make himself something to eat, smiling to himself.

**00**

Claudia had left for her friend Alex's by the time Draco and Harry were ready to go. Both had deliberated insanely over their clothes and hair, much to Claudia's amusement. She had giggled and laughed when they had both dragged her into their respective rooms and shown outfits and hairstyles to her. Eventually though, she had grown annoyed and left, hastily throwing on her coat and slamming the door.

"Ready to go?" Harry said, glancing up from the book he was reading. He looked at Draco openly, as if he had only just realised Draco was there.

In contrast to the usual long black things he wore, Draco was wearing a white polo-neck shirt and jeans. He had pulled on a denim jacket and his hair was left to rest on his shoulders gently. He wore his trademark black boots though.

Draco, in turn, was admiring Harry's appearance. Harry was dressed down, like he normally was, wearing a plain dark green long sleeved shirt, blue-grey jeans and trainers. His hair, which was a mess only an hour ago, had been tamed to soft curls that were shorter at the front and longer at the back. His vibrant green eyes were once again covered by glasses.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Harry bolted for his coat.

**00**

They drove for about an hour until they got to Wiltshire. Then they spent the next hour desperately trying to find Draco's ancestral home. Eventually, they found the large iron gates with the initial 'M' in large gold letters on them.

"You guys really don't know the meaning of 'subtle' do you?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged by way of answering. They drove down the gravel, willow tree lined drive and past a grand fountain of a man holding a wand with a snake curled around his arm.

"The founder of Malfoy House; Samuel Malfoy." Draco said, looking at the statue. They drove up to the large manor house and got out of the car.

The house was pretty much what Harry expected it to be; large, old and very pompous, if that was a word that could be used to describe a house.

"Home sweet home." Harry could hear the strain in Draco's voice and he awkwardly put a hand on the other man's shoulder. Draco smiled at him then headed to the front door.

"Um, Draco, how do we get in?" Harry asked, jamming his hands in his jean pockets and looking at the scarlet oak front door. Draco smirked and raised his wand, which had appeared from inside his sleeve.

"Simple," he pressed the wand to the door and spoke. "_Nos dego in malefica._" As soon as he had finished the Latin phrase, the door creaked open. Harry and Draco walked inside.

They had come into a grand foyer, which had a ceiling that spanned the entire three floors. The floor was made of opulent marble and there was white panelling with maroon and navy blue accents on the walls. High up in the air was a crystal chandelier. Everything looked brand new.

"The House-elves must clean here every now and then," Draco mumbled to himself. "I swear, those lot are obsessive compulsive." Harry gave a short laugh then fell silent again. To tell the truth, the room was giving him the creeps.

"Draco, not to sound weird and all, but are there any ghosts here?" Harry asked, looking around the room worriedly.

"A fair few, but none really appear. Well, except two." Draco trailed of softly, looking around the room. Taking off his jacket, he dumped it on the floor and kept walking into the house.

"Two?" Harry called weakly after him, but Draco did not answer, he had disappeared up the winding oak staircase.

Following him, Harry looked at the portraits on the walls. Neither moved, and Harry then looked up at Draco, and the portraits rippled as he passed them. Confused, Harry ran up the few steps between them then laughed at Draco's face. Running up more, he passed Draco and got to the top of the stairs.

Laughing, Harry turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

On the floor in front of him lay a body. It was turned on its stomach, but it was obviously male. Blond hair spilled over the back of his neck, but none of his features were visible. Harry moved forward quietly; kneeling down, he gently turned the body over and retched, falling back on his haunches.

The body wasn't the thing that made him feel sick; it was _who _the body belonged to. Draco's steel grey irises stared up at him, utterly dead. His pale skin had turned a grey hue and his lips were lilac.

"Oh my god!" Harry whispered, feeling even more ill. A shuffling behind him caused Harry to look up and almost faint. Coming towards him slowly was another man, his eyes wide and partially covered by his glasses and his hair... black hair!

Harry's heart was beating wildly as he scrambled to a standing position.

It was him. The same cheekbones, the same chin, the same nose. He was seeing himself and Draco; dying or alive- just.

"Draco?" the ghost Harry whispered. Somewhere behind him, another person gave a small whimper. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a flash of blond hair and knew it was Draco. That didn't make him feel any better. The real, _alive _Draco moved towards the ghost Harry and raised his arms to him.

Draco's arms dropped around the ghost Harry's waist and he let out a terrible cry; it sounded like someone was ripping an internal organ out while he was still alive. Harry watched in horror as he struggled against Draco's arms, screaming and wailing, tears streaming from his eyes.

Hazel eyes. He wasn't Harry!

"DRACO! NO, stop, let him go, it's not us, Draco, it's not us!" he said in a panicked tone. Draco stopped holding onto the other Harry and leant back against the real Harry. They watched as the look-alike ran past them both and dropped next to the body. He moaned in despair.

"Draco?" he whispered, crawling up to the body, moving to put the head in his lap. Fingers danced lightly over the fine features, and his breathing was erratic. He seemed to be on the verge of a total breakdown. He looked up, peering somewhere over Draco's right shoulder. "You have to help him!" he moaned.

"I cannot help him." Came a firm reply. Beside Harry, Draco stiffened, then reached down and grasped Harry's hand tightly, entwining their fingers. The ghost Harry wailed.

"PLEASE! HE IS YOUR BROTHER, PLEASE _HELP HIM_!" he cried at the person.

"Harold, he is dead." Harold wailed again and started to cry.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!" he shouted, getting hysterical. He placed a hand over the body's stomach and leant of it, weeping. "I cannot live without him."

"Then you shall not," there was a flash of light and Harold started to choke. He spat up blood then slumped over the body, the image fading, leaving two terrified men in its wake.

Spinning Draco around, Harry pulled the smaller man against him, needing to feel the life there. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and was breathing deeply into his shoulder.

"Who were they?" Harry whispered after a few minutes of complete silence. Draco said nothing, but took Harry's hand again and dragged him through several corridors and rooms to a large study.

The mahogany desk was empty, with only a candelabrum on it, and around the room were several large armchairs. Harry fell into one now, physically exhausted from their encounter.

"Who were they Draco?" he asked again. Draco looked around nervously and brought his fingers up to his mouth briefly before dropping them.

"First, I've only seen them once before. And even then, I only saw Harold. I'm amazed that I could see both of them today." He paused. "Their names are Harold and Draco; you know this all ready. They both lives here during the late 1970's; it was their home, they were very happy here. They moved in together in 1979, after graduating from Hogwarts. They were lovers, by the way." He added, sensing Harry's confusion. "They only lived here for a year. During that time, both their brothers married and they lived in peace. One day, there was a fight. Both Harold and Draco were... killed. Brutally, in cold blood. All because they loved each other."

"But, why?" Harry asked.

"Why did they love each other?" Draco shrugged. "Their love was a strange thing. They came from two pureblood Houses that hated each other and their love was forbidden. Maybe that's why they fell in love. But there was another reason. To put it simply, they were soulmates."

Harry stared at Draco blankly. "Soulmates?" Draco nodded.

"Two halves of one soul. They were complete opposites; Harold had a dark colouring with a lighter personality. Draco had my colouring, a pale, almost icy complexion with a dark side. But they were perfect for each other.

"When we were born, there were strange coincidences that were observed. We share birthdays with them. Draco was born on the same day as me; 5th June, though he is admittedly 18 years older than I. Harold shares your brother, 31st July. He was even born at midnight like you."

"That's strange," Harry murmured. "He looked like me too. Except for my eyes."

"No, your eyes are your mothers. But yes, you look like Harold."

"Everybody says I look like my father, but why Harold?" Draco fixed Harry with a piercing gaze.

"You look like Harold because he was a Potter. To be more precise, he was your father's youngest brother."

An eerie silence reigned. And then all of a sudden, the sounds of a piano began to play and a child laughed. Draco's eyes went wide and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Chrissy?"


	7. While The Piano Sounds

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_To Amy, _

_My best friend at my old school, and my constant inspiration. _

_Thank you so much! _

Chapter Seven- While the Piano Sounds

"Chrissy? What, Draco, wait-," but it was too late, as Draco had bolted through the door and was pounding through the corridors. Harry stood and raced after him, dodging antiques and china things alike. Every time he turned one corner, he caught sight of white-blond hair before Draco rounded another corner.

Coming to the main marble staircase, Draco practically flew down those while Harry followed, bounding and tripping down the flight.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted, and Draco stopped, and turned. His hair was falling in his face and tears streamed from his eyes. He gives Harry a pained look, and brings a hand up to cover his eyes. "Draco, stop." Harry said quietly, moving towards Draco. Draco dropped his hand and bit his bottom lip, shaking.

Neither man said anything, just looked at each other. Draco seemed to be listening, but no sound came; he let out an unsteady breath and continued to shake. Harry walked forward and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, unsure of how to make the blond man calm again. Draco looked at Harry, and then squirmed his way so that he was pressed against Harry's chest. Harry stiffened, and then put an awkward arm around Draco's back.

Harry made some hushing sounds, and rubbed Draco's back, unsure of how to stop the other man crying, which Harry noticed when he felt a damp patch on his shoulder. Suddenly, the little girl's laughter rang out again through the foyer.

Draco jerked away from Harry and turned around rapidly.

"CHRYSEIS!" he shouted and the little girl's laughter sounded again. "CHRYSEIS, COME HERE NOW!" Draco said, going into his father mode.

"Yes Father," the girl's voice said and Draco staggered back into Harry, face drained completely of colour while Harry's eyes went wide.

Wind whistled past both men and Harry squinted as the wind built up to such a level that it stung his eyes.

"Play the piano, father, and I shall see you!" the voice commanded, and Draco staggered over to the grand piano in the centre of the room. Sitting down, he hesitantly begun to touch the keys and eventually struck up a haunting and morbid melody, dark and quiet while Harry watched silently.

"_In my eyes, you are the light,_

_The Darkest melody of night._

_And in my eyes, you hold me close,_

_My darling fairy tale night time._" Draco sung softly, causing Harry to jump. Draco's voice was shaky and quiet, but he continued singing. The giggle sounded again.

"_And if I do grow scared,_

_I'll call your name and you'll be there._

_And in my room you'll tell again,_

_My darling fairy tale night time." _The voice sung and the wind started up again. Closing his eyes, Harry couldn't see and when he reopened them, he fell back on the floor in shock.

A little girl stood at the foot of the stairs, dressed in a formal almost-Victorian dress, frills trimming her chubby arms and the skirt touched her knees, made floaty by various petty coats.

Her hair was ringletted and blonde, her eyes wide and dark. Her features were rounded and looked mismatched on her narrow face. She was definitely Draco's daughter, Chryseis Malfoy. Draco didn't look up, continuing to play the piano although he was shaking uncontrollably.

Chryseis walked over to her father and sat down next to him, and played in time with him, two octaves higher on the keys, and Draco's eyes flickered over to the keys but he still did not look at Chryseis. It was almost as if he was oblivious to her.

"Draco," Harry said and Draco didn't look at him, but nodded. "Draco, she's next to you." Draco looked up and shook his head, still playing.

"She's not. She's not anywhere!" Realisation hit Harry like a wet flannel in the face. _Draco couldn't see his daughter. _For all his love, Draco could not visualise his daughter.

"Draco, she's playing the piano next to you. She's beautiful," Harry said, moving closer to Draco. "Her hair is in ringlets, and she's wearing a dress. She looks just like you." More tears flowed down Draco's face and he tore his hands away from the piano as if it was burning him. Chryseis gave a small cry and disappeared.

Draco shook uncontrollably under Harry's gaze, and he looked up at him with large grey eyes.

"I want to go home." He whispered and Harry nodded. Helping Draco up, he took his car keys out of his pocket and walked back to the car.

**00**

Draco spent the entire car ride crying and sleeping. Harry spent most of his time thinking about why he could see Chryseis while Draco couldn't. Why? They had both seen Harold and Draco, but why couldn't Draco see his own daughter?

The minute both men entered the flat, Draco walked straight to his own room and lay down on the bed, shivering. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was set into a firm line, and Harry could only watch him from the doorway, unsure of how to act, unsure of how to _be _around Draco Malfoy.

Draco slipped into sleep within 10 minutes and that left Harry alone in the flat for a while before Claudia came home. She was supposed to be home at 5, and it was only 3. Uncertain of what to do, Harry sat down at his computer in his bedroom and began writing more of a short story he was working on.

Harry never knew how he had become interested in writing, especially to the level of an International Bestselling Author. He supposed it stemmed from his days when he lived in the Wizarding World,(_Welcome back, ol' pang of pain!_), and he wrote down battles in his diary.

"_What's that?"_

"_Nothing, just some writing."_

"_Can I read it?"_

"_Sure," handing over the diary, eyes flickering over to words, hair twisting around a long, pale finger._

"_It's good," handing the book back. "You should write more."_

"_Thanks Aries."_

Harry jerked awake, hardly noticing he had fallen asleep. He blinked wearily at the digital clock, which told him it was 4 o'clock. Harry sat up in his chair, groaning at the way his muscles and joints creaked from being in an awkward position for so long.

Standing up, Harry shuffled out into the living room and looked around. Nothing was out of place, and the study door was shut, which meant Draco was probably still in there. Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair, and adjusted his glasses on his nose. He looked around and then went to make himself some coffee in the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table with his mug of the hot drink, Harry pulled out the piles of paper again. Scanning over the notes, he grew annoyed. Picking up a pen, Harry began to scribble down notes.

_Harold + Draco I. Murdered at Christmas. Unknown Killer; Mystery solved eventually. Kaleo ?. _

He continued in this fashion for a while, then plotted out chapter plans, did character sketches until he finally had the entire plan for a book. Harry sat, stunned at what he had written, not noticing Draco watching him from the doorway to his room.

**00**

The truth is Harry Potter is trying to kill him.

But Harry is always trying to kill him, so it's nothing new. He kills him in so many different ways.

His eyes. They kill him the most. Wide and so green that it hurts to look at them. They are always filled with emotion, though love always underlines that one, love is always there in his eyes. Harry's eyes light up when he smiles, and darken when he gets mad. They shine when he's upset and glow when he looks at something he wants.

_They always glow when they look at Aries._

Draco sighs and shakes his head.

His hair kills Draco too. The way it curls at the back of his neck. Harry has always insisted his hair is unruly, messy but it's not; it curls gently around his face, framing it with ebony locks. Harry is always brushing his hair away from his eyes or the back of his neck where it annoys him.

_Aries always played with his hair._

Draco's eyes snap back to focus and he can still see Harry leaning over his notes, mumbling to himself.

His voice can kill Draco. It's deep and throaty, and it's one of those voices you would kill for just to hear it say your name. It's a voice that goes very very loud when he's mad, very very soft when he's upset and his laughter is deep and throaty too. It makes Draco shiver whenever Harry says his name.

Draco runs a hand through his hand and look over at the brunet.

The truth is Harry Potter will always try to kill him.

**00**

Harry looked up and round when he heard footsteps as Draco came to sit down at the table. His hair was messy and fell over his shoulders, slightly wavy and his eyes were red and sore-looking.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Draco started nodding, but then stopped.

"No," he croaked out, his eyes burning with tears again. "No, I'm not all right!" he put his crossed arms on the table and rested his head on them. Harry reached over and put a hand on Draco's forearm and Draco flinched away. "Don't." he mumbled.

Harry sighed and took his hand away, but placed it on the table in front of Draco's left hand. Draco looked up at him and Harry gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry you couldn't see her," he said softly. "She's very beautiful." Draco still stared at him plaintively and then reached over and interlaced his fingers with Harry's. Harry had the sudden urge to flinch away, but didn't. He held Draco's hand and looked at the blond man.

"Thank you." Draco whispered tearfully. He gave Harry a weak smile and continued to hold his hand.

Their hands remained joined until Claudia came home.

**00**

That night, long after Claudia had gone to bed, Harry and Draco were still up watching television. Harry was sprawled out on the sofa and Draco had his knees drawn up to his chest on the armchair. Both men, unconsciously kept looking at each other and then kept diverting their gaze.

Eventually Harry cleared his throat and turned to look at Draco.

"We need to talk." He stated. Draco looked over at him, still clutching his knees.

"About what?"

"Us? This? Everything?" Harry suggested.

"Articulate aren't you?" Draco drawled sarcastically and Harry stiffened, biting his bottom lip. He knew that it was a defence mechanism; if Draco was hurt or upset he would snap or insult those around him.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was always the one around.

"Don't be like that, Draco." He said and then rose to leave. As he walked past the armchair, Draco's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Draco stood and tugged gently on Harry's sleeve to turn him around. Harry turned around and Draco shuffled awkwardly.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Draco mumbled. "I'm just upset; I couldn't see her," his voice broke and he looked tearful. "I miss her so much and I still love her, but I can't see her." He said, and Harry pulled him into an embrace.

"I know, I know." Harry said softly, while Draco cried. Gradually Draco's sobs died away but he still clung to Harry, arms around Harry's neck, with Harry's arms around his waist. Draco didn't move to go away and Harry didn't move to let go, so both men stayed like that for a short time.

Eventually Draco cleared his throat and dropped his arms. He smiled at Harry and walked past him to the door.

"Draco, wait." Harry said, spinning around. Draco stopped and looked at him oddly. Harry held a hand out to him at full length, then dropped it, sighing.

"I'm sorry about Chryseis."

"Don't be," Draco cut him off. "It wasn't your fault." Harry held up a hand to silence him.

"I just wanted to say… I _did _miss you the years I was gone."

"I didn't ask." Harry shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just thought you ought to know." He paused and looked up into steel grey eyes. "_Aries" _Draco clucked his tongue and sauntered towards Harry, hands on hips.

"Guess who finally decided to call me by my old nickname, _Apollo." _ Harry flinched.

"Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Draco snapped back. "Be like what, Harry-fucking-Apollo!" he insisted, stamping towards Harry until they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Be stupid, selfish, snappy and arrogant, that's what!" Harry snapped back, retaliating. "Why are you being like this?" he asked in a gentler tone, scanning Draco's face with bright eyes.

"Why? WHY?" Draco snorted and pushed Harry away. He spun on his heel, his hair flicking out behind him. He stormed over to the bookshelf against the wall and picked up a photo of Harry and Claudia. "This is why! You have _her, _Harry, you have your baby girl with her bright eyes and black hair! Me? What do I have? A corpse in a grave and a ghost I can't even fucking _see_!" Draco ranted. "I wanted what you and Claudia have, Apollo, but my fucking father took that away from me!" He took a deep breath and put the photo down. "He takes everything away from me." He ran a finger down the side of the frame.

"He didn't take me away from you…" Harry said softly and Draco snorted.

"No; you took yourself away." He said, sounding betrayed and lost. Harry ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the sofa.

"Draco, if I could have another chance at it-,"

"Who said I wouldn't let you have another chance?" Draco whispered, stunning Harry into silence. He turned and looked at Harry, eyes soft and inviting, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You… You would?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "Erm, well, I… Why? I've been gone 16 years, Draco, _16 years_ and you think we can start where we left off?" Draco shook his head and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"No, not where we left off. We can start again though; a new start. A better one." Draco seemed to be talking to himself, his eyes unfocused when he looked at Harry. Harry was squirming uncomfortably where he sat.

"I have a daughter." He said plainly and Draco's eyes snapped back to focus, hard and cruel. He opened his mouth to say something when a scream came from Claudia's room.

**00**

_There was so much blood. It was drowning her, killing her, making her sick and light-headed. The room reeked of it, over-powering and coppery. _

"_Welcome home, my darling," he said, standing before her, the hood of his cloak drawn up over his head, shadowing his face. She kept quiet, pressing her lips together in a thin line. "Don't' you have something to say to your grandfather?" she shook her head. "Shame." _

_He flicked his wrist at her, and she went sprawling to the ground, crying out as she fell on the sharp cold stones. He walked over to her and knelt beside her, not in a caring pose but one that demanded submission._

"_Tell me about him!" he shouted and she winced._

"_About whom?" she asked quietly._

"_Him! The one who gave you life, the one who will hold your heart for all eternity and you shall hold his!" he snapped, grabbing her wrist and holding onto it. She gasped; his hands were cold and marble-like, icy to the touch._

"_I don't know who you're talking about!" she told him and he glared at her, gritting his teeth together. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and patting softly on the white skirt of her dress. _

"_You saw him earlier. He was at the house!" _

"_Grandfather," where did that come from? "I don't know him, I don't know who he is, please, let me go!" he threw her back to the floor, sending her sprawling again. She raised a hand to wipe away the tears and froze; her hand was slim and pale, with long perfect nails, so unlike her tanned hand with nails bitten to the quick. She gave a small scream._

"_What is it, child!" he snapped to her and she looked up at him._

"_I'm not myself." He raised an eyebrow._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm not myself! I'M NOT MYSELF!" she screamed, jumping up, her long skirt falling to her bare feet, ripped and torn, revealing petticoats. "WHO AM I IF NOT MYSELF!" she shouted, rounding on the hooded man. He threw his head back and laughed, the hood falling away to show pale hair and pale skin. _

_He looked like he was dead, his cheeks hollowed and his eyes too large for his face. They glinted with insanity and anger towards her, towards the world. He was terrifying. She staggered backwards away from him and he stalked towards her, taking her face in his hands, smirking down upon her._

"_You are dead." He whispered, and her mouth fell open._

"_I AM NOT DEAD!" she shouted, pushing against his chest, sending him staggering away, laughing at her._

"_Of course you are, my dear. Everyone knows it." He was toying with her mind, she couldn't be dead, she couldn't be dead, she couldn't be **dead**. She was alive, she was young and alive and she had her father and her mother and… oh… _

_She whipped around, her hair flying out around her, clutching at her hair and tears flew off her cheeks and she spun, faster and faster and faster until she stopped. She had noticed her hair. _

_It was almost white in this moonlight, pale and shimmering. She had only seen hair like that once before._

_Draco Malfoy._

_She opened her mouth and screamed. _

**000**

**Another Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it's late, I had computer problems.**

**One thing though: if anyone is interested in BETA-reading for me, let me know because I do need it. Just post a review with your e-mail or just saying you want to do it, and I'll contact you. Thanks!**

**- Anna Kate. **


	8. A Smile On Her Face

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_In loving memory of my Grandfather Albert_

_? 1923- August 30th 2005_

_Thank you Granddad, for everything._

Chapter Eight- A Smile On Her Face

"I'm afraid it's not looking good." Luna held the chart to her chest, her vivid eyes looking across the room to where Harry and Emma sat and Draco stood. They were back in Frimley Park Hospital, where Harry had spent his coma and where Claudia now spent hers.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked softly, his eyes red from hours of being awake, trying to force any news of Claudia from any poor, unsuspecting nurse or doctor that happened to talk into the Relatives Room. Draco didn't look much better, but Emma looked like she had just stepped out of a hair advert, so fresh and full of life was her appearance. Next to her, the two men looked to be the walking dead.

Luna sighed and ran and hand through her hair, and then sat in the chair next to her.

"Honestly? I have no idea. She isn't responding to anything, but her vital signs suggest that she's going to live a very healthy life."

"Except for the fact that she's in a coma." Emma added. Both men looked at her with very wide eyes and Luna narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes, that is a minor drawback." She agreed. Draco straightened where he stood.

"Could I wake her?" he asked, and Luna shook her head.

"This isn't the type of coma you're used to. She isn't trapped in her own mind; she's not even in her own mind!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked again. Luna sighed.

"She isn't there, Mr. Evans. She's alive, but she's not…" Luna paused to think, and then turned to Emma.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Emma frowned but rose from her chair.

"Coming, Draco?" Draco moved to go as well, but Harry grabbed his shirt and shook his head at him.

"Mr. Malfoy's presence is required, Ms. Stockdale. I'm sorry, but you'll be by yourself." Luna said kindly, and Emma nodded stiffly and left. Both men relaxed once she had gone, and Draco fell into a chair next to Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Luna smiled to herself, and then looked at them.

"There is really only one person I know who could at least attempt to wake her."

"Who!" Harry asked, rather desperately. Luna looked pained and then ran a hand through her hair (which was down and flowing over her shoulders, probably against hospital rules.)

"You won't like it, Harry." Luna whispered and Harry looked her up and down.

"I'll have to go back, won't I?" he asked and Luna nodded. He groaned. "Please, not that. I can't go back, Luna, I just can't!"

"Harry, I know, honestly, I know, but there's no other alternative." Luna said softly and Harry put a hand over his eyes. Draco lifted his head off Harry's shoulder and then, placing a hand on the back of Harry's neck, pressed their foreheads together. He whispered something Luna couldn't make out, but what seemed to be,

"I'll be there…"

Harry nodded and smiled sadly, then pulled away and sat up. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"When do we go?"

Luna smiled at him sadly.

"Tonight."

**00**

Claudia had been placed on a stretcher and Emma had been notified that Harry, Draco and Claudia were going to visit a specialist in Scotland. She wasn't to know where they were really going. Harry had left their keys with her and packed some bags of clothes for Claudia and himself. Draco had done his own bags. Then they returned to Frimley Park.

Luna arrived shortly after midnight, dressed in entirely black and with the hood on her coat up. She smiled at both men and only Draco managed to smile back; Harry grimaced. She held out a tattered book.

"Ready?"

"No." Harry croaked and Draco looked at him with sad eyes. He reached over and held Harry's hand and Harry smiled slightly at him. Then they put their joined hands on the portkey, and Harry reached over and grabbed the bar of Claudia's stretcher, while Luna grabbed the other end and Draco held onto the middle.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel and then he disappeared along with Luna, Draco and a still unconscious Claudia.

**00**

Staggering back away from the Portkey, Harry closed his eyes to try to stop the awful spinning feeling, still holding onto Claudia's stretcher.

"I hate those things." He mumbled and Luna laughed delicately. She patted him on the shoulder, almost making him topple over. "I'll never get used to them." He continued, and she laughed even more. Harry opened his eyes and noticed that Draco had gone a funny green colour. Draco spotted him looking and raised a hand as if to say 'I'm good'. Harry gave him a small smile, and then looked around.

They were standing in a large clearing in the middle of what was probably the Forbidden Forest. Except, a large amount of trees around them were just ash, being held together by some magical force. Luna looked around sadly, and noticed Harry's questioning look.

"Death Eaters. They attacked here after a large party of Aurors arrived here one night. Poor thing." She murmured, looking around at the blackened trees. Harry felt the pit of his stomach drop away at the thought of how close to Hogwarts they were. It _hurt_.

Draco stood up from where he had knelt with his head between his legs and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. Waving it once, Claudia's stretcher began to float and he, Luna and Harry set off towards the large castle, silhouetted in the distance.

**00**

They arrived shortly before 2 in the morning, the large oak doors standing between them and the warmth of the halls. Luna placed her hands against the door, a blue light radiated from the panel, and she pushed the door open.

"Come on." She motioned for them to come in and Draco did so. Harry had to pause for a moment. He felt sick, he was going to throw up, he knew it, he knew it. Sitting down heavily on a stone stair, Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a harsh sob.

He was back home. He was back at the only place where he had ever felt accepted, yet this place had caused him so much pain and suffering. How can something so loved, be so hurtful. It was beginning to rain and Harry tilted his head up towards the sky, feeling the small drops caress his face. A cool hand was placed on his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Draco standing over him, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked softly. Harry shook his head and Draco gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, Luna and I are here." Harry smiled and closed his eyes again, revelling in the feel of Draco's hands through his hair again. He felt Draco's lips press hesitantly against his cheek, and then Draco was gone, disappearing inside the building. Harry stood and looked at the large oak door.

"Time to face your fear, Potter." Harry said to himself, and he walked over to the door and pushed it open.

**00**

When Harry entered the large stone hallway, the entire room fell silent. There he was, an impressive figure over 6 feet tall, with curly black hair, haunted green eyes, glasses, soaking wet against the dark of the night. The torches either side of him cast an eerie glow on his skin, and he looked around suspiciously.

As he walked past, the entire room parted like the Red Sea to let him through. He made his way over to Draco, Luna and Claudia, and he leant over the girl and brushed her hair away, whispering to her. The hall broke out in whispers as to who she was and why she was in a stretcher, unconscious. Harry straightened and glared at a young Asian girl, who scuttled away.

He began to head up to the Hospital Wing, with Draco and Luna on his heels. He opened the door to the large hall hesitantly, and looked around. Nothing had changed, if only for a few new cabinets of medicine.

"I'll be with you in a moment-… HARRY POTTER!" Harry looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey, old and wizened but still Madam Pomfrey.

"Hullo." He said quietly and she gave a little squeak before practically throwing herself at him. Harry held her back, glad for someone who was happy to see him. Poppy Pomfrey, even though she had nagged him constantly about Quidditch Injuries, had been there for him the day the Scandal broke out… And the week during which Harry had not slept at all for worrying about a missing Draco. "It's good to see you Poppy." He whispered, feeling a lump in his throat. Madam Pomfrey pulled away and he was shocked to see she was crying.

"Oh, you stupid boy!" she tutted, and then she noticed Luna and Draco in the background, carrying Claudia. "What is this?" she bustled past Harry over to Claudia. "Oh my word, she looks just like you Harry."

"She's my daughter, Claudia." He said and Madam Pomfrey gasped. "She's been in a coma for days now. I want to know if you can help her."

"Of course I can. MR. WEASLEY!" Harry stiffened and whipped around, but then noticed a tall, lean boy, probably about 18-years-old, with a shock of red hair and large brown eyes standing in front of him. He wasn't Ron. "Can you take Ms. Potter into a cubicle please, and set her up to the Magiscope?" The boy nodded and walked past Harry, muttering 'Excuse me'. He greeted Draco warmly with a grin and a muttered 'hello'.

"Hullo John." Draco replied in return and John smiled.

"Can you follow me, Draco?" John asked and Draco smiled, and followed him to the nearest cubicle. Harry watched them go, with sad eyes. Pomfrey pulled up a chair for him and pushed him into it. She bustled about, mumbling to herself and gathering bottles of potions, before she rounded on Harry.

"The Headmaster will want to know about this." She snapped and then she stalked over to Claudia's cubicle and disappeared behind the curtains. Harry could still hear her cursing him, and he put his head in his hands to block out the sounds. It was better than hearing it.

After several minutes of cursing, Pomfrey grew quiet and Draco appeared next to Harry.

"She's hooked up to the Magiscope, but only time will tell if she's well enough for the magic." Draco said softly. Harry looked up at him.

"Couldn't we try the magic now?" he asked and Draco shook his head.

"No… Did you know Claudia's a squib?" he said and Harry looked shocked for a moment.

"N-n-no… The thought crossed my mind, but I just thought… I thought she probably didn't have _enough _magic for Hogwarts, not that she didn't have any at all…" Harry mumbled and Draco looked at him sympathetically before sitting down next to him.

"There are two types of squibs. The first, and most common, is the squib born to a pureblood family with no magic at all due to some genetic problem. The other is a squib because their body _rejects _the magic put into it, again due to genetics. Claudia's the second type of squib. Something is wrong in her genetics and so she won't accept magic into her blood stream or just generally into her body." Draco explained and Harry looked completely stunned.

"So, my daughter can't be cured by magic?" Draco shook his head vehemently.

"I didn't say that. It's worth a try."

"But Claudia could reject it?" Harry asked, and Draco hesitated before nodding slowly.

"She could. If she rejects it, she could become very ill." Harry looked at him sceptically and Draco avoided his eyes. "You should get some rest. I'll take you to my rooms." Draco rose to go and Harry rose as well. He followed Draco blindly through the corridors of Hogwarts until they reached a large portrait of a girl sitting at a table, reading a book. She took one look and Draco and giggled.

"Password?" she said rather breathlessly and Draco smiled at her.

"Miserere." He said and she nodded vigorously before the portrait swung open to reveal a hallway. Draco guided Harry down it until they reached a large, tastefully decorated living room. Harry had to admire the room.

"Why is your password Misery?" Harry asked, assuming that's what the password meant. Draco smiled and shook his head, walking towards an open plan kitchen.

"Honestly! Miserere actually means Mercy." He said exasperatedly. Harry gave a small 'oh' and looked around awkwardly.

"You live here?" he asked after a few moments. Draco nodded from the kitchen, holding a glass of water. He placed two pills on his tongue and downed the water, while Harry watched with wide eyes. "What was that?" he walked over to Draco and grabbed the little bottle of pills, looking for the label. Draco laughed.

"Oh, Harry! It's just some aspirin. I have an allergy to an ingredient in the magical equivalent so I take the muggle stuff instead."

"I know," Harry said softly, and then he smiled at Draco. "You used to make me go out in the middle of the night to get you the stuff if you had a cold." Draco laughed again, throwing his head back.

"I had forgotten about that!" he laughed, his grey eyes shining brightly and Harry gave a small laugh in return. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment or two, looking at each other before Harry headed back out into the living room. He yawned as he went to stand in front of the fire place. Draco looked at him again, but this time he was concerned.

"You should get some sleep. Follow me." He turned on his heel and headed up a staircase that wound up around the walls to another floor.

"Where is this place?" Harry asked, following him.

"It's in one of the towers. Not sure which one though." Draco told him, looking at him from across the tower. Harry nodded and began climbing the stairs again, taking in the ornate iron railing and marble flooring of the entire tower.

"You really went all out for this place, huh?" he said and Draco shrugged.

"Actually, I just imagined what I wanted it to look like and it was like that." The blond smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back weakly. Draco reached the first floor landing and Harry joined him soon after. Draco motioned to a large oak door.

"This will be your room. Claudia can have the one down the hall. Mine is up on the second floor. There are bathrooms all over the place, it's not hard to find one," Harry nodded. "Now, what do you want your room to look like? Just think, and then walk in."

Harry thought for a second then pushed open the doors. The room was long and big. A fireplace and study were at the front of the room; the furniture was all upholstered in dark blue material and made of mahogany. Two large, comfortable looking armchairs stood facing the fireplace with a small table in between them. A desk stood pushed against a large window and a bookshelf stood against the wall next to it.

Behind the main room, there was a grand archway and in that section there was a four-poster bed pushed against a dark blue wall that had maroon highlights. The blue drapes were fluttering slightly from the breeze coming from a large window that had a seat next to it. A wardrobe stood either side of the window and another desk was opposite the bed.

Harry smiled and Draco looked around appreciatively.

"Nice. How did you think _this _up?" Harry shrugged in reply.

"I read it somewhere. I think it was from _Blackwood Farm _by Anne Rice. It's a good book." Harry replied casually. Draco nodded and backed away towards the door.

"There should be some clothes around here for you all ready. You just have to find them," he paused at the door to the landing and looked at Harry sadly for a moment. "Good night." He then left.

"Good night Draco." Harry whispered softly to the empty room.

**00**

Draco was sitting up in bed reading when there was a knock on his door. He put a bookmark in his book and called,

"Come in!"

The door opened cautiously and Harry poked his head around it. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and Harry walked in meekly, shutting the door and sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Yes?" Draco asked imperiously and Harry cracked a grin, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"I can't sleep." Harry told him quietly and Draco had to bite back a laugh.

"You came in here to tell me you couldn't sleep?" Draco said and Harry nodded. Sighing, the blond man stood up and went over to a cupboard on the opposite wall of his room, which was painted a warm gold with green upholstery and rosewood furniture.

Once the cupboard was open, Harry could see it was a muggle radio… And it was working!

"Muggle things aren't supposed to work in Hogwarts." Draco shrugged and hit the play button.

"I changed it to work on magic." He said as the song started to play. Harry laughed at the opening music.

"Jesus, I remember this!"

'_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.'_

Draco motioned for Harry to join him on the floor and Harry did so. He smiled down at Draco and pulled the shorter man towards him, his arms around Draco's waist and Draco's arms around his neck. They began to dance to the music, just gently swaying, their heads pressed together.

'_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.'

Harry reached up and tilted Draco's chin upwards, looking down into slightly sleepy grey eyes.

'_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.'_

As the song finished, Harry leant down and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
_

**000**

**A/N: **This was completely two days after the death of my maternal grandfather, Albert. He was a great person, and even though I never saw a lot of him, I will miss him dearly. He is survived by his four children, Sandra, Elladan, Elhrohir and Arwen, his 9 step-children, his three ex-wives Hermione, Adele and Clarice and his partner Jenny. He died of conditions relating to a heart attack he suffered on Friday night.

He will be missed.

In other news, this could be my last update for a long time. As of the 4th of September, I'm at boarding school in England, starting my first year of GCSE examinations. Wish me luck.

Song is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. It's so very fitting, I think.


	9. Somewhere Inbetween

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_To my girlfriend Zoë_

_Just for smiling_

Chapter Nine- Somewhere Inbetween

The morning dawned bright and early… unfortunately. For Harry Potter, at least, as he slumbered peacefully on a large bed, one hand resting against the headboard above his head, the other rising up and down as it lay on his bare chest. It was hardly the ideal position, as he would wake up in a few minutes with a cramp in his arm from it being above his head for too long, and also the shock he would get when he woke up to find blond hair mingled with his own jet-black.

**00**

Claudia had been stumbling around this dark place for the last god knows how long, and she was tired and hunger and she wanted her _dad_! Her tears had all ready run dry, making her face feel hard and stiff. Her hair had yet to go back to black and she was still wearing the ripped and torn white dress she had on when she came to this world, wherever it was. Her narrow, grey eyes were finding it hard to cope with the lack of light in this world as she kept running through the dark passage ways.

Stumbling upon the floor, Claudia was launched forward through the air and landed with an 'UMPH!' on the cold, hard floor. That was the last straw. Curling herself into a wall, Claudia began crying, letting out huge wailing sobs but shedding no tears.

She wanted to go **home** with her Dad, and, hell, even DRACO. She hated being here, it was cold, she was hungry and she just wanted to feel safe again.

"Hush, hush, hush…" a soothing voice above her cooed in a rather strong welsh accent, and a hand reached out and stroked her pale hair away from her face. "Hush sweetheart, don't cry, Mama's here."

Mama?

Opening one eye, Claudia looked at the woman leaning over her. The hand stroking Claudia's hair was long and thin with perfectly manicured nails and the woman's face was obscured by a curtain of red hair. Claudia frowned slightly; her mama had had dark hair.

"Lily, step away, I think you might be scaring her," another voice spoke. It was a man's voice, and he paused as if thinking. "How do you know she's Harry's anyway? She doesn't look anything like him." The woman's head turned and looked somewhere behind her.

"Shut up, James. You are looking with your eyes, not with your heart." She spoke softly, as if trying not to disturb a sleeping child. There was another pause.

"You're right. As always." There was laughter and then Lily, was it, turned back to Claudia.

"Come, stand up sweetheart." Claudia shook her head and Lily laughed. "Don't be afraid of us, darling. We're your grandparents." Claudia froze. Her grandparents on both sides were dead. Her father's had died in a car crash when he was one and her mother's parents both died of old age a few years ago.

Why were they here? Unless…

"Am I dead?" Claudia burst out and Lily and James laughed.

"No, my darling, you're trapped between life and death but you are not dead." Lily giggled and Claudia had the sudden urge to slap her for laughing at such a thing. Here she was, curled up on the floor in some godforsaken place and her paternal grandmother was _laughing_ at her. Bloody dead people. Lily and James reached for her hands and pulled her into a standing position. Her long hair was covered in dirt from the floor and her face was still tearstained.

"Poor girl. Come on. Let's get you home." James said and she looked at him. His face was narrow and structured, his nose long and thin and his lips thin too. His mouth was too large for his face, but his smile was warm and welcoming. His hair was messy and black, like her fathers, and he wore glasses too, but his eyes were a bright, shining hazel colour, full of laughter and light.

"I have to walk some more?" she moaned and he laughed.

Lily gave a small cough and Claudia turned to look at her. She was somewhat shorter than Claudia, probably only reaching 5 foot and her hair was shoulder-length and thick, a deep auburn colour. Her face was round and had a child-like quality to it, from her large round eyes and small button nose to her Cupid's bow lips. Her skin was pale and flawless except for a few freckles sprinkled over her cheekbones and bridge of her nose. She was very beautiful, and her eyes were an amazing emerald colour, looking out on the world with knowledge.

She looked very much like Harry.

"I think Papa can carry you, right James?" Lily eyed the taller man and he shuffled meekly where he stood.

"Sure!" he said quietly, and then he threw Claudia a wink and then swept her up, one arm around her back, the other under her knees. She laughed slightly and hooked her arms around his neck, giggling. Then together, the small section of the very extensive Potter family set off through the darkening woods of limbo.

**00**

The second Harry had woken up, he had given a very loud yelp and fallen off his side of the bed, causing the cover to be pulled off Draco, who was fully wrapped in it and he was swung off the bed, quite literally and landed on top of Harry.

"Shit." Draco groaned, propping himself up on his forearms and smiling down at the petrified Harry below him. He smirked down at Harry and waved one hand in front of his face. "Hello…"

"DRACO, DRACO, DRACO!" a screaming came from across the room and Draco got up, completely naked to look at a portrait that held the girl from the portrait downstairs.

"Yes, Mirella?" the girl pushed a ringlet out her flushed face.

"Two people are here. A short woman with brown hair and a tall man with red hair. They want to see a 'Henry Porter'?" Mirella said meekly, and Draco gave a snarl.

"Weasley and Granger. Dammit all!" he said, yanking a hand through his hair. Grey rings were smudged around his eyes and he looked somewhat like an angry, blonde panda. Harry had to fight the urge to giggle, and pushed himself up to a sitting position, making ready to stand. Draco made a hand motion to keep Harry down on the floor. "No, you stay in here. I'll deal with this." He grabbed his bathrobe and threw it around his shoulders, pulled on a pair of grey tracksuit trousers and made his way out the door.

**00**

Draco walked gracefully down the stairs, the pureblood air of elegance with him at all times. His hand was poised above the banister, and he took slow deliberate steps down the staircase. Reaching the bottom, he put hands on his hips and glared accusingly at Mirella. She whimpered and scurried back to her chair and then the portrait swung open.

Enter Ron Weasley, 43-years-old, silver-streaked red hair and narrowed blue eyes. A scar ran across his eyebrow from the war years ago and his face was freckled and tanned. His tall, gangly frame had never filled out and he still towered above everyone else. Except probably Harry.

Though Ron was the first person he noticed, Draco could hardly miss the furious woman right in front of him, standing with her hands on her hips and glaring up at him, her hateful dark eyes making him feeling uncomfortable. However, he constantly kept his Malfoy demeanour, cold and elegant, compared to their hassled 'I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-look-like-the-living-dead' look. Hermione's hair was an utter mess, pulled back haphazardly into a ponytail and Ron… well, _Ron_.

"What?" snapped Draco, standing on the final step of the winding staircase.

"Cut the crap Malfoy, we know he's here!" snarled Ron, leaning forward slightly in his stance. Draco smirked.

"First off; No, he's not. Secondly, why would you think that?" the blond teased them, making Hermione's face flush.

"Because, Malfoy, there are rumours flying _everywhere _today that he's here and for some odd reason, we believe it. Our John saw him in the hospital wing last night and the poor boy's currently tending his daughter. Claire was it?" Hermione looked back to Ron for conformation and Ron shrugged. Draco gave a small 'hah!' of laughter.

"_Your _John? Since when was he shared? As far as I know, since you two divorced you've been ripping each other's throats out about custody and shit. Second of all, John could be tending a student that _looks _like Potter?" he pretended to muse for a second. "Isn't Harry supposed to have 3 sons in America somewhere?" Hermione looked ready to slap him; Wouldn't be the first time she had, nor the last.

"Where is _he _Malfoy?" she snapped and Draco shrugged, reaching up to sweep his hair away from his eyes. He heard a scuffling upstairs and a door creaking shut and he mentally cursed Potter's recklessness. Hermione's eyes snapped up to the second floor landing and then she looked back at Draco. "He's here, isn't he?"

"No, he's not." Draco lied.

"Then who's upstairs?" Hermione practically shouted as she strode towards him, trying to get past him onto the stairs.

"What do you care who I fuck? Some guy I picked up last night, okay?" Draco snapped, moving to block her, his cold eyes flashing angrily. "Now get the fuck out of my home."

"NO!" Hermione shouted and she took out her wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco flew backwards over the banister and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, blood coming from his cut lip. He shakily raised himself up onto his feet and glared at Hermione's small form running up the stairs, followed closely by Weasley's lanky frame. He stormed after them, his robe whipping out behind them.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, throwing open doors and whatnot. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW." She fumed.

"No need to shout, Hermione. I'm right here."

**00**

Claudia had no idea how long James had been carrying her through the forest of limbo. They stopped briefly on the edge of a path. Both adults were solemn and James made Claudia stand up. She frowned, not noticing the transparent, yet shimmering sheen across the paths' threshold.

"Claudia, as you pass through here, you may notice you become very cold. Ignore the cold, refuse to let it enter your soul." James turned to look at the shorter girl, his glasses sliding slightly down his nose. Claudia nodded, slightly confused.

"What is the cold, James?" she asked, not wanting to call him Grandfather as he hardly looked a day over 21. He looked at her sadly.

"The cold is death, Claudia. Ignore it." Claudia gulped loudly and nodded. She took James and Lily's hands and took a deep breath, striding through the barrier.

At once she was overcome by a ghastly cold that filled her very being. Closing her eyes, Claudia thought of happy things, her life in Prague, her father and her family. An image of Draco filled her mind and she smiled faintly. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the sky and noticed the sun. Why was the sun beating down on everyone, yet she still felt cold? Shaking her head, she looked around.

She was standing outside a large red brick house with a black tile roof. The front garden had rose bushes lining the outside and the drive, and floating on a pond were some lilies. Claudia was awed; it was such a beautiful house. Lily and James walked past her to the front door and both tapped the door with long wooden sticks. The door swung open, and Lily motioned for Claudia to come in, which the once-black-now-blonde girl did.

The house, on the inside, was decorated with warm earthy colours. The walls were all cream with a line of olive green at around hip height and flower-shaped lamp shades were scattered around the hall. Following Lily into the kitchen, Claudia took note of the wooden cupboards and large iron oven, as well as the springs of herbs hanging from a rack above the middle island and was reminded about how different Lily and James seemed to her father.

They were earth; warm, caring, a presence which enveloped you and kept you safe.

Harry was fire; fast, strong, unpredictable and rash, though warm and comforting at times.

Draco… Draco was water. He had the ability to kill, the ability to hurt, but most of the time he just flew past you, swirling around you in a tangled web until you no longer knew how to spell your own name. He was hypnotising and once you were drawn in, there was no way out.

Claudia was surrounded by three of the four main elements. But who or what was Air?

**00**

Harry stood outside his room, obviously having just gotten dressed. His crumpled black jeans hang loosely from his hips and his polo-necked emerald green shirt was lopsided. His hair was a mess, as always, yet his green eyes still shone calmly. Hermione and Ron seemed to be in awe, but Hermione snapped out of it first. She stormed towards him and slapped him, the sound resounding throughout the tower. Harry did not reel back from the blow.

Giving a cry of fury, Hermione continued to slap Harry, placing slaps all over his face, tears streaming down hers until Harry took both of her wrists in his hand and looked at her.

"Don't hit me, Granger." He said coldly, and pushed her away towards Ron, who caught her. "Never hit me." Hermione looked at Harry, terrified at the cold fury in his eyes. Draco walked past the dynamic duo and came to stand by Harry, a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"The… the girl in the Hospital Wing… She's-." Ron started.

"My daughter. Yes, Claudia is my daughter." Harry said quietly, his shoulders rigid under Draco's hand. "And if you don't mind, she may be dying so I want her to be left alone." Harry turned and stalked away, throwing open his bedroom door and slamming it shut. Draco stood before the other two and glared at them, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"You should go now." Hermione nodded dumbly and turned slowly, away from the blond. Ron still stood, looking Draco over.

"Harry should have never gone after your sorry arse in seventh year. He should have left you to die." Draco smirked back.

"And leave you to have no one to mock, to make their life hell? Never."

**00**

Lily and James had made Claudia a cup of tea, that felt and tasted real enough and Lily leant her a pair of shorts and one of James' big jumpers to wear. At the present time, she was sitting in front of Lily on the floor while Lily brushed her hair out. James sat in an armchair by the fireplace, and he was looking over pictures of a baby Harry. Claudia was smiling slightly, feeling very calm.

"Everything here is so real." She said after a minutes too long of silence. Lily nodded behind her.

"It is real. Heaven and Limbo are no different from Earth." Lily explained calmly.

"And what of Hell?" Claudia asked innocently. James shrugged.

"There is no Hell. If you are evil, if your soul is evil, it is destroyed the moment you die, never to be used again."

"Souls are used?"

"Yes. Each person on this earth has a soul that once belonged to someone else. It is our essence that lives on here." Lily said. Claudia frowned.

"What of my Mama?" she asked, and Lily dropped her hair, moving so that she could sit next to Claudia on the floor.

"She is here… She will come when she is ready. It is not her time, I don't think." The redhead said and Claudia nodded sadly.

"Any chance of my hair going back to black?" she asked and her grandparents laughed.

"Not as yet, sweetheart. Maybe soon." Lily stroked her hair and then stood as a knocking began at the door. She rolled her eyes at James and went to the front door. Yanking it open, she glared at the person on the other side. "What?"

"Why, hullo to you too Lils!" a deep voice came from outside and a large man walked past Lily. His hair was long, dark and shaggy. His eyes were blue and too large against his thin face. He wore completely black, and his clothes looked like something out of the 18th century. "I was forced into _this _again." He clapped James on the shoulder and seemed to be completely ignoring Claudia. She dived out of the way as he flopped backwards onto the sofa.

"Try not to squash my granddaughter, Sirius?" Lily asked sweetly, as she helped a tall blonde woman out of her coat and patted a small blond girl on the head. She led them both into the living room. "Have a seat, Narcissa, Chryseis?"

Claudia was staring at the two females who had just entered. They… their faces were pale, pointed and thin. High cheekbones, large wide eyes and full lips. They were female copies of Draco!

"Oh my god…" she whispered and only then was she noticed. "Er… hi?" There was a moment of silence, then Sirius began to let out a deep round of laughter and soon everyone was giggling.

"Sirius, Narcissa, Chryseis, can I introduce you to Claudia Emily Potter, Harry's daughter." Lily motioned to the teenager. "Claudia, this is Sirius Black, Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Chryseis Malf-."

"Malfoy!" Claudia was shocked. "You… you're…" Narcissa was staring at her, wide-eyed and Chryseis, only 5 probably, wandered over calmly. She looked at Claudia and touched the other girl's face. A tingling began in Claudia's lips and moved down her body until she gave a great gasp and looked down at her body.

She was wearing her favourite pair of jeans and her black sweat-shirt. She wore trainers. Grabbing her hair, she looked at a lock and grinned at the black lock. She looked up and everything past Lily was blurred. SHE WAS HERSELF AGAIN! Standing up, Claudia grabbed Chryseis around the waist and swung the small girl around.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she laughed and grinned at James, noticing only then the likeness between granddaughter and grandfather.

Then there was another knock on the door. Claudia ran to get it, and in her happiness threw open the door.

"Hello Claudia."


	10. What Dreams May Come

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_To the memory of those we have loved,_

_And most unfortunately, lost… _

Chapter Ten- What Dreams May Come

"_Hello Claudia…" _

Claudia frowned at the person standing at the door. He was quite tall, with black hair and very pale blue eyes. He looked young, probably only 19 and his features were sharp and serpentine, yet he was extremely… beautiful. Not handsome, beautiful. He regarded Claudia with a cold, calculating gaze and yet he never met her glance.

"Tom… Come in." Lily had come up behind Claudia and rested her hands lightly on her granddaughter's shoulders. Tom, as Lily called him, looked down suddenly.

"May I, Lily? I don't want to interrupt-," Lily waved a hand dismissively.

"Of course you're not, Tom. You know you're always welcome." Tom smiled slightly, and he walked past Lily into the living room. The long black cloak Claudia hadn't noticed he was wearing before billowed out behind him.

"Lily, why is everyone wearing such strange things? I've never seen clothes like those before, not even my Dad wears a cloak at Halloween! And… and you called me 'Claudia Potter' earlier. But I'm not, I'm Claudia Evans." Claudia looked at Lily, confused, her mind only just realising the mistake Lily had made with her name. Lily's face fell, and she took Claudia's hand.

"Come with me… We need everyone to explain what has happened here tonight." She frowned again and led Claudia into the living room, to sit at James' feet by the fire. Claudia did so, and Lily brought a chair in from the dining room.

"What's happening Lils?" Sirius asked, and Claudia blinked at him stupidly. He was regarding the teenager, Tom, with extreme dislike. Tom sat quietly on the window seat, his legs curled beneath him and his hands folded in his lap. His boots that he had worn in were on the floor, obviously having been kicked off by him. He looked somewhat out of place, like the light and warmth of this house stopped just before him.

"We need to explain to Claudia. Harry hasn't told her." Lily said quietly and she sat down gracefully in her chair. Everyone seemed to stiffen where they sat; even Tom sat up straighter, his eyes suddenly alert and wary.

"Tell me what?" Claudia asked, turning her head around to look at everyone standing around. James sighed and Lily stood.

"I'll go make some tea…"

**00**

Harry had spent the better part of an hour sitting by Claudia's side. She had not moved, and the only hint she was alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her eyes fluttered slightly every now and then, and on one occasion she frowned, but that was it for movement from her. Harry was, obviously, worried.

He had left Draco's rooms straight after Ron and Hermione had left, and wandered down the winding corridors of the ancient castle. He saw few people he recognised; a ghost that he recognised as his classmate Seamus Finnigan floated past at one point, and they talked for a bit. Seamus had been found dead one morning during Harry's 7th year, and his death was put down to suicide, as his mother and father had been killed a few weeks before and traces of poison had been found in his blood stream. The ghost of Seamus had appeared a few days later.

Now, he was just sitting and waiting. He held Claudia's hand and scanned her face regularly for movement, yet there was none. He had had no visitors, probably since Pomfrey had sworn she would curse anyone who came within six feet of Claudia's cubicle.

The curtain was drawn back, and the tall redhead boy that Harry had seen yesterday walked in. He smiled nervously at Harry.

"I have to give Claudia a check-up, Mr. Potter, sir." He mumbled, and Harry nodded, looking at the boy. He was definitely Ron and Hermione's son, as he had Hermione's mouth and eyes and Ron's nose. The last time he had seen the boy, he had been 2-years-old.

"John?" the boy looked up. " I don't suppose you remember me? I'm Harry. I'm… was your parents best friend…" John looked blank for a second then smiled, nodding.

"Vaguely. I just remember you would come round every Friday for dinner." Harry smiled, relaxing and John went back to waving his wand over Claudia's body.

"Your parents are divorced?" John nodded. "When did that happen?"

"When I was six. They kept arguing all the time; I think it was the stress, since you left. No offence," Harry nodded. "Yeah, they divorced and then 7 months later, Rebecca made an appearance." John shook his head, sending his hair into his eyes, and Harry frowned.

"Rebecca?" he asked, and John smiled wryly.

"My little sister. A complete brat, everyone knows it, even Mum, though to Dad she can do no wrong," he said flatly. He obviously had no sympathy towards his little sister.

"Why don't you like her?" Harry asked, and John sighed.

"She's a Seer, but she won't tell anyone what she sees. It might even be helpful, but, no," he sighed once more. "But, anyway…" he ran a hand through his hair, and flicked his wand towards Claudia. Lines of purple ran across her body, then pulsed green. John frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, suddenly panicking.

"Er… no… just… For a squib, she seems to have an awful lot of magic in her body. You see the purple," John traced a line on Claudia's arm. "That's a normal, muggle, blood line. The green is magical blood."

"She has magic in her blood?" Harry asked, confused, one eye brow raised.

"No. Yes. Well, sort of. It's coming and going. Look." The purple lines pulsed green again. "That's magic entering her blood stream then leaving again. It's quite odd, but not unheard of, I'll give you that." Harry nodded, and John went about his business. He took a blood sample, which Harry could not watch, and cast a small spell on Claudia, which made her glow bright blue for a few seconds, before fading away.

"She's healthy." John stated, as if it were the only good thing he could say about her condition. Harry nodded, clutching Claudia's hand tightly.

"Any sign of when she'll wake up?" he asked, his bright eyes turning to John. John smiled wryly and shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry, Harry." He said softly, and the older man just looked at him.

"So am I, John. So am I."

**00**

The adults were tense, Claudia noted as she looked around the room. Tom, though he must have only been years older than her, was looking very alert and his sharp eyes darted around the room. Sirius was sitting up on the couch, and was looking intently at James. Narcissa and Chryseis were still and silent where they sat. Lily was looking straight at Claudia.

"There is a lot to tell you, Claudia." She said, brushing back her red hair. Claudia just looked at her, and Lily continued. "Your father… our son," she motioned to James and herself. "Hasn't told you an awful lot. But, you need to know, definitely. I can't believe he didn't tell you before." Lily's eyes glazed over for a moment, thoughts of the past clouding her vision of the present. She shook her head, and looked back at Claudia, before looking at Tom. Tom noticed her gaze, and attempted to shrink back into the shadows. Lily still looked at him.

"It all started with that gentlemen over there," everyone followed her gaze to Tom. "His name was once Tom Marvolo Riddle. He became Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard, who-."

"A wizard?" Claudia asked, eyebrows raised. "They don't exist." Sirius barked out a laugh, and James grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh Prongsie old pal, would you care to demonstrate?" Sirius asked, motioning over to James. James grinned and took out the long wooden stick Claudia had seen him tap the door with when they entered the house. Holding it out in front of him, James pointed at a vase of flowers.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said, and the vase rose in front of him, floated for moments, before he set it gently on the table. Claudia's mouth was open with shock. Lily glared at Sirius disapprovingly.

"Thank you James. Continuing; Tom became Lord Voldemort, who attempted to take over the entire wizarding world. He failed, thanks to your father, though he was only one. Tom came to our house on Halloween 1981 and-,"

"You weren't there." Lily raised a delicate eyebrow. "You weren't there. Dad said you died in a car accident that night. You couldn't have been there." Claudia stated firmly. Lily sighed.

"If only that were so. Unfortunately, no. James and I were here, with Harry. Tom came in and… he killed James on the doorstep. He then…" Lily looked pained. "He came upstairs and… he killed me." Claudia gasped. "He… he tried to kill Harry. My baby, he tried to kill my baby. But it backfired. Tom was on the verge of death, until our son was 14. He then resurrected and reigned terror for the next 4 years, when Harry killed him finally. He joined us here." Claudia recovered slowly, taking about 15 minutes to speak.

"Surely… surely Tom shouldn't be here. His soul was obviously evil," she turned to Tom. "No offence," and turned back to her grandparents. "so shouldn't it have been destroyed?" Lily thought for a moment, and then turned to Tom.

"I was given a choice. One was to be destroyed, my soul never used again. The other was to be reborn, and change my ways to good." He paused for a moment thoughtfully. "I watched your father for years after my demise. I studied him and eventually discovered that he couldn't sire children. I… I gave him a child. I gave him my earthly soul so that he could sire a child who would be my second chance." There was a long pause, during which Sirius looked ready to murder Tom with his bare hands.

"I'm you?" Claudia asked quietly.

"In a sense. You have my earthly soul."

"YOU BASTARD!" Sirius roared and Tom scrabbled up onto the window shelf, his eyes wide and fearful.

"SIRIUS BLACK, HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" came a screeching high voice. Narcissa was on her feet, her hands clenched at her sides. Sirius glared at the willowy woman, who returned the favour. Claudia felt that the room itself was darkening, and Tom looked straight at her, something he had never done before.

"You must go now. I'll see you soon." His voice echoed softly around Claudia's face as Lily and James rose from their chairs in horror as their granddaughter literally disappeared.

"Right…" Narcissa breathed, and Tom shrank back further into the shadows, shaking.

**00**

"Claudia… Claudia, can you hear me?" a familiar voice… soft and soothing? Mama? No, it couldn't be. Too strong, too male. It was still delicate though, a fine voice, one you could kill for. "Claudia… Claudia? JOHN! QUICK, MADAME POMFREY! I THINK SHE'S WAKING UP!"

"What in the world- Oh my goodness! Move Harry child, move! John, quick, connected the Rosemary essence. No, Harry, it won't poison her. Don't try to pull it out child! Oh, Mr Potter, really!"

Potter? Such a strange name. Where did it come from? Where has it been heard before?

"Uh, Poppy… See, that's what I was trying to explain. The green pulse. LOOK!" there was a gasp. Several, in fact.

"The rosemary essence isn't working. Harry, don't panic! OH JOHN! John, give Mr. Potter his inhaler. Yes, the one in my office. Deep breaths Harry. Deep. In through the nose, out through the mouth." Dad's asthma kicking in. How odd. "That curse really damaged your breathing." Curse?

"Yes." Wheeze. A hiss. Calm breaths.

"Okay, can we get the nightshade-aloe vera infusion please?"

"Won't that poison her?"

"No, not in small quantities John. Only a wand line on her forehead."

"It'll mark."

"… Harry?"

"… Will the mark be permanent?"

"Yes."

"… Hold on." Paper crumbling. Pencil scratching. Something being drawn. "This. Do it in this shape."

"What is it?"

"It's a symbol from my book. It means 'awaken'. She'll understand."

"I hope so Harry. I certainly hope so."

**00**

Claudia woke up quietly, without fuss in the middle of the night. Harry was by her side in an instant, crying and stroking her forehead. She was too incoherent to make herself known and fell back to sleep.

**00**

Claudia did not reawaken until midday the next day. Harry had been terrified by the idea that Claudia may not wake up this time, as Pomfrey and John hinted at. They had stopped when Harry had let loose uncontrolled magic and broken all the bottles in one cabinet; fortunately they had been empty.

So Harry had sat by Claudia's bedside, and waited. Draco came to seem him a few times, and reminded him to eat, and drink. Harry accepted food reluctantly, and refused to move away from his daughter. If she was to wake, and he was not there, he would never forgive himself.

Claudia's eyes fluttered open at 11:59 am. Harry noticed at bang on midday. Her eyes locked with his, and he could see recognition, love, adoration and then… hatred and anger. Claudia's mouth moved in a flurry of movements, but no noise came out. Harry frowned at her.

"What is it? Do you want something to drink?" he asked, and she frowned at him before nodding. Harry helped her to sit up and placed the glass of water at her lips to drink. She gulped it down gratefully, and then sat back, away from him.

"Go away." Claudia's voice was hoarse, and thick. Harry looked shocked.

"What, Claudia-."

"Go away! I… Draco…" she couldn't form full sentence, yet she glared at Harry with such menace that he tripped and stumbled away from her, tears blinding his eyes. Madame Pomfrey bumped into him, and blinked at him, holding onto his upper arms.

"Harry, dear, what's the matter?" Harry bit his lower lip, and looked away, blinking rapidly.

"Look after Miss Evans," his voice was laced with pain. "She'll need it." he then pushed the small nurse out of the way, and disappeared through the double doors of the wing. His daughter still looked after him with hatred in her eyes long after he had left.

**00**

Draco found Harry weeping in his room in the Tower that afternoon. Harry was curled up on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Hey," Draco said softly, the quiet disturbing the room, making Harry flinch suddenly, looking up.

"Go away." He said sulkily. Draco shook his head and walked over to the bed. He crawled on behind Harry, kicking off his shoes. The bed dipped slightly as Draco settled down behind Harry, spooning him, his arms around Harry's waist, locked between the other man's chest and knees.

"What's the matter?" he asked, and Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." he whispered, and Draco placed a butterfly kiss on Harry's shoulder-blade through his shirt. They lay in silence for a few moments. "Claudia's awake."

"That's good…"

"She didn't want to talk to me…" Harry's voice broke. "She told me to go… away…" sobs wracked the lean body and Draco tried in vain to soothe the other man. Harry cried himself to sleep.

**00**

"Miss Evans?" John pushed the curtain round a bit, carrying a needle and syringe. Claudia was sitting up in bed, though her eyes were closed and she was relaxing into the pillow. John looked at her, and gave a very small smile. "How could such a small girl cause so much trouble?"

"I don't cause trouble; it normally finds me." Claudia mumbled, her eyes opening. John gave an embarrassed laugh and came forward. He sat in the chair by her bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked, reaching for her right arm. He extended the arm out, and found the pulse point. Claudia made a small 'umm' sound as John placed the needle into her arm, then pushed the plunger down so that the rosemary essence seeped into Claudia's bloodstream. "I'll take that as an okay, then!" Claudia gave a rueful smile, and closed her eyes again.

"Where's my dad?" she asked. John frowned.

"He left. You told him to go away." Claudia's moth formed a small 'oh' and she fell silent again. John got up and turned to leave.

"Um… what's your name?" John turned around.

"John. John Weasley." Claudia smiled, and repeated the name, testing it out.

"Will you come back and see me later, John?" the young girl asked, and John thought for a moment.

"I have to help out in the library between 2 and 5, but I'll come on my break." He said, and Claudia grinned, leaning back into her pillows.

"Thank you… Oh, by the way, where am I?" John looked at her, stunned by her lack of knowledge of her surroundings.

"You're in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"They mentioned that," Claudia sounded dreamy for a moment, as if she were in a dream. James and Lily's faces floated in front of her mind, and the world was going dark. John was watching Claudia carefully. The girl seemed to be falling asleep… the rosemary essence was supposed to make her lethargic, but lucid. She was not supposed to be falling asleep.

"POMFREY!" John leapt to the bell rope hanging behind Claudia's bed, and tugged on it hard. Magical alarms went off around the school, and Madame Pomfrey ran in. The nurse pushed John away and touched Claudia on the arm. The puzzle of her veins appeared and they were glowing green.

"Too much magic. Her body is rejecting it."

"How do we stop it?"

Just then, Draco and Harry burst in. Harry stopped in his tracks, dried tear tracks staining his face, shaking his head. Draco continued forward, and shouted at Pomfrey.

"MOVE!" he practically screamed, and Pomfrey moved away from Claudia. Draco gripped Claudia's right wrist and used his left hand fingers to trace the veins. He begun to sing quietly, just notes to 'ah', while moving his fingers up and down. Claudia's eyelids flickered, and opened quietly. Draco's face relaxed into a smile. He turned back to Harry, a faint smile on his face. "She's fine. She'll be okay."

Harry staggered at Draco, who stood and wrapped his arms around the taller man. "Oh thank god, thank god, thank god." He sobbed, his face buried in Draco's shoulder. Pomfrey and John left quietly.

**000**

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I've been busy at home and at school. This was also the hardest chapter to write. The next few chapters should come quite quickly. Bye!

- Anna Kate


	11. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

Chapter Eleven- All That You Can't Leave Behind

Claudia spent almost two weeks in the Hospital Wing, recovering. She was being shielded from the outside world, which included masses of reporters, all wanting to get an exclusive interview with Harry Potter and his daughter, Claire (Which was driving Harry mad). John visited Claudia every day, and explained about Hogwarts. She had yet to confront her father about anything, and refused to see him.

"So, I'd be in 4th Year?" she asked, and John nodded, shifting where he sat on her bed.

"I was in 7th year, but Dad pulled me out." The redhead said, and he flicked his hair away from his eyes. Claudia raised an eyebrow. "I'm severely dyslexic. I was struggling so much with work, and in the end it was realised I would just fail all my NEWTs. Dad pulled me out, and now I work around the school, just helping out where I can. I want to be a Healer though." Claudia gave a small smile.

"That's cool." She said softly, turning her head to look out the window. "How long until I'm no longer bed bound?" John smiled at her.

"When we're sure that the nightshade-aloe vera infusion didn't poison or paralyse you." He replied, and Claudia moved her hand to touch the mark on her forehead. It looked like some musical symbol, a curling line, another slightly curved line that were joined at the end. Three diamond-shaped marks rested along the edge of the outer line. The mark itself was just above her right eyebrow, and her hair normally covered it. It was only visible when she pinned her hair back or brushed it back away from her eyes.

"Why did Dad choose this symbol?" she asked, and John shook his head.

"He said it was a book and meant 'Awaken'. He said you'd understand…" John paused. "Why won't you talk to your father?" Claudia snorted, and her green eyes lit up with life once again.

"Would you talk to yours after what happened to me?" she had explained to John what happened in the afterlife, and he had taken it with a pinch of salt, giving her logical and realistic reasons for why it had happened. She never mentioned Tom Riddle, but had rather omitted him. John shrugged to her current question.

"My Dad's a bastard. He has a new girlfriend every week, and drives Mum insane with making odd times to see Rebecca and I. He drives me insane too. But your dad… Your dad is a great guy, really nice. He wouldn't hide anything without reason."

"How'd you know?"

"My parents and he were best mates when they came here. Dad used to tell me all about him before he left. I heard about the famous Harry Potter in bedtime stories. It was cool, but nothing compared to knowing the real man." John smiled at Claudia's face. Her eyebrows were raised, as if she could hardly believe that her father was the _famous Harry Potter_.

"I can't see my Dad as anything but Harry J Evans, the author. They're talking about making a film of Seeker! That's who he is, an author, not a wizard or whatever." John looked at Claudia steadily. The young girl looked around nervously.

"I don't suppose any of us are Wizards or Witches until we join Hogwarts. But the truth is, your father is who he is, as are you. You are a squib daughter, and your father is a Wizarding Hero. There is nothing anyone can do to change that." John stood. "I'll come and see you later." He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Claudia alone in the silence.

**00**

Harry was sitting on the window seat in his bedroom, looking out the window. He watched the 1st years play 'tag' on the snow-covered fields, and the old Quidditch Pitch, burnt down during the war, but rebuilt with a glass dome over it. It was more a memorial, and all the students murdered and the teachers killed during the final battle were buried there. In the centre stood a monument; a phoenix perching on a Lion's body, it's wings expanded as if about to take flight. On Memorial Day, June the 21st, the flame that was always lit throughout the year was extinguished and a haunting Phoenix song was heard throughout the Wizarding World, and the flame relit itself.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry called, and he turned where he sat, stretching out his long legs on the window seat. Draco pushed the door open and came in, carrying two mugs of steaming tea. Harry smiled at him, and raised his knees up to his chest so Draco could sit down, which the blond did. He handed Harry the mug with a smile, and both men lapsed into comfortable silence.

"How's Claudia?" Draco asked, after a few moments of calm. Harry shrugged and went back to staring out the window. "You can't ignore her forever, Harry…" Harry sighed.

"I know. But… but it's hard, Draco, to approach her. Claudia's a mean girl when she wants to be, stubborn as well." Draco smirked.

"Who does that remind me of?" he said, before lightly blowing on his tea to cool it. Harry smiled and swatted him playfully. Draco gave a small laugh and grinned, placing a hand on Harry's knee, touching him lightly. He meant it as a comfort, not an advance. Harry turned to look out the window.

"I miss this place," he said quietly. "I used to love it here. The fields… the Quidditch Pitch. It was all so magical, but familiar. It was beautiful. It still is…" Harry trailed off quietly, his eyes resting on the rolling valleys of Hogwarts and Hogsmede outside. Draco's thumb rubbed against Harry's knee in a comforting gesture. Harry smiled at him, and he leaned forward. Draco moved to meet him, and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"You really should stop doing that." Draco said and Harry laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, come on, I want to show you something." Draco put his tea on the window sill and stood. He took Harry's hands and dragged him off the seat, so he stood.

"What?" Harry asked, and the other man shook his head, pressing a finger to his lips.

"No, come and see." Draco began to walk out the door. He stopped by the large oak archway, and pulled on his trainers. He was dressed down today, his hair tied back loosely with a scarlet ribbon, and he wore a plain white T-shirt, and ripped blue jeans. His trainers were suggestive of his usual black boots, large and heavy-looking. He had no hoops through any of his piercings, and he wore only a silver cross on a length of black leather around his wrist.

Harry was too busy admiring the view than to notice his own appearance. He was wearing a old grey t-shirt that looked far too tight, dark blue jeans and white trainers. Though it was late January, Harry didn't feel the cold, and apparently neither did Draco. Harry ran a hand through his wet hair from his shower, and felt some curls tickle the back of his neck. He had on the silver bracelet that reflected grey eyes.

Draco stood and smiled at him, then headed out the door. Harry followed.

**00**

Draco led Harry through the castle with a confidence that he still possessed after years of leaving the school. Draco was taller, and stood taller than most of the students that went through the halls of Hogwarts, but it was his very presence that made them part. He was still the Malfoy Prince, after all, even if he was 42-years-old and looking very very tired.

Harry followed in his wake, creating a path of his own. Even though he was taller than Draco, it was the mere fact that he was Harry Potter of all people that created the pathway.

When they reached the twelfth floor, Draco stood in front of a statue of a… tree.

"… A tree?" Harry said incredulously. Draco shook his head, and Harry began to laugh.

"Not just any tree." The blond said over Harry's now hysterical laughter. He looked over his shoulder and saw the other man doubled over with laughter his hair covering his face as he held his stomach. Draco shook his head and tapped the tree.

"It is our decisions and our choices." Draco said, and Harry looked up, confused. The tree completed the quote.

"That defines our person." A door opened in the tree, just large enough for a man of Harry's size to get through, crawling. Draco dropped to his knees and scuttled in, his hips swinging seductively. Harry followed. The minute he stood up, the door slid shut, and both men stood in total darkness.

"Your name?" a voice echoed through the room.

"The Healer." Draco said confidently, and a few pinpoints of light sprung to life in the room, glittering like stars. Harry looked down at his feet, and felt sick; there looked to be no floor beneath him, as if they were just hovering in mid-air.

"Password?" the voice spoke again.

"Apollo." Draco gave Harry a small smile.

"Accepted. Visitor, state your name and password." The voice spoke to Harry, and Harry looked confused for a moment, but his mouth opened.

"The Saviour." He spoke, without thinking. "Aries."

"Accepted. Welcome to you, The Healer and The Saviour." The voice faded, and more pinpoints in the room shone. Harry looked confused, but then the pinpoints began to move around the room. Faint wisps of light joined them, connected them, until the made up a map of the galaxy. Draco stepped forward, and tapped one star specifically. Then, the floor below them fell away.

**00**

Claudia was bored in the Hospital Wing. John had left her with only her own company to keep, and truth be told, her company was very boring. Her eyes were fluttering shut every now and then, and eventually Claudia's eyes closed and she slept.

**00**

Harry and Draco didn't really fall. The floor fell away, but no sooner had it done so, that a carpet had appeared.

"A freakin' flying carpet! Jesus, Draco!" Harry had exclaimed and Draco shrugged, moving to sit comfortably. The carpet began to move slowly, winding through secret passage ways that must be through the walls and floors of the school, but Harry could swear that the walls and floors weren't this thick! "Draco, where are we?"

"Under the school." Draco replied vaguely.

"But, we were on the twelfth floor!"

"Yes, but as we spoke, we were moving downwards. You just didn't notice." Draco shrugged, and gripped onto the sides of the carpet beside him. "Hold on!" he said, and Harry gripped the carpet just in time to see the floor below them dropped away and the carpet plummeted downwards.

It was, Harry had to say, like going on a rollercoaster. Plummeting downwards through the school building, Harry laughed and threw his head back. Draco gave a yelp as the carpet swerved violently, and then the carpet levelled out, floating above a river.

"Is this part of the river that runs through the Slytherin Common Room?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, and relaxed his hands. The carpet began to slow, and eventually stopped against a pier. Draco clambered off and Harry followed. No sooner had Harry stepped off the carpet and onto the pier, the carpet whooshed off again.

"Come on." Draco nudged Harry to follow him, and led him into a small chamber. There, shelves upon shelves of objects lined the walls. As Harry got closer, he could see that all the shelves held masks, all in different colours, and designs.

"Masks?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco nodded, and picked one up. It was a silver, scarlet and black half-mask, covering only his eyes and nose, but not his mouth. As soon as it was tied at the back, Draco's clothes began to change. His white t-shirt expanded until it draped his body, not covered it. His trousers split in two, just below the knee. The lower part clung to his skin, turning white, and the upper became black breeches. His trainers turned into scarlet buckle shoes, and the ponytail of his hair was set loose, draping across his shoulders. A scarlet waistcoat with silver trimming materialised over Draco's shirt, and a brown leather belt appeared, with a large ruby encrusted sword hanging from it.

Harry was stunned, and searched Draco's face for a flicker of any emotion, since Draco seemed to be a living statue. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"No. You do not call me by my Earthly Name, Saviour. You must call me my name."

"Healer?" Draco nodded and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Take a mask, Saviour." Draco motioned over to the shelves on masks. Harry walked over and picked one up; it was green, gold and black. He reached up behind his head and tied the black bow in place.

The minute his hands dropped to his sides, Harry's clothes began to change. Like Draco, the trousers split into two parts, the lower part going white and clinging to his skin, and the upper becoming black breeches. Harry's shirt expanded and the sleeves became large and floaty, hanging loosely on his arms. A gold-trimmed green waistcoat materialised. His trainers turned into emerald-green buckled shoes. Harry felt his hair grow slightly until the curls lightly brushed his shoulders. A Black Belt and emerald encrusted sword appeared.

Draco looked at him, and bowed.

"Welcome to you, Saviour."

"And to you, Healer." Harry replied, bowing. He had not meant to sound so formal, but it was just the way it came out. Draco held out an arm to Harry, and Harry took it, placing his hand lightly on Draco's forearm as a woman would. Draco walked out onto the pier again and stood on the edge. Harry stood to his side. And then they jumped.

**00**

'_Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian.  
Grant me to, your glory…  
Angel of Music, Hide no longer,  
Secret and strange, Angel…'_

Claudia recognised the music. It was from Phantom of the Opera, still running on the west end after years. But why was it playing here? Claudia groaned.

"Oh god!" she snapped. "Not again!"

Someone in the shadows laughed and Claudia turned around to see Tom stride into the light. He was smiling kindly at her.

"Hello." He said, and she regarded him coolly.

"What do you want?" she asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"So much like me… Oh well. I have come here to tell you that Lily and James want you to speak to your father, and that you are being an idiot by not speaking to him."

"And what would you know?" Claudia snapped… Tom just blinked, then he smiled.

"You'll listen… Eventually." He turned on his heel. "Oh, by the way. Your father is swimming…"

"Swimming? What?" Claudia began to say, but then she was floating in dreams again and sleeping soundly in the real world.

**00**

The water sent a cold shudder through Harry's body as soon as he hit it. Then he was floundering through the icy waves, and bubbles that moved past him as he went down, down, down into the blue depths. He looked around and he spotted scarlet not to far away. Draco waved him over, and Harry pushed his way through the water to the other man. As he approached, Draco swung downwards and began swimming, swimming down into the frozen depths.

It was harder for Harry, who was not used to swimming. He followed the scarlet of Draco's waistcoat and swam with him. He noticed that he did not feel the need to breathe, so the water was magical, supposedly. Draco stopped for a moment in the water, to let Harry catch up, just moving slightly to keep himself there. Harry swam until he stopped in front of him.

Draco moved forward and placed a kiss on Harry's lips and to Harry it felt very surreal, as if his lips weren't his lips. As if, he was feeling it as an outsider. Then Draco opened his mouth and it was forgotten for a while.

When they parted, Draco turned again and swam down, his clothes billowing around him and the sword hit his side slightly. Harry followed him, until he saw a black hole with a silver edge at the bottom. Draco swam straight into it and disappeared. Harry swam down, closed his eyes, and threw himself into the hole.

When he opened them again, Harry was lying on the floor of a large oak room, another chamber. He got up, and realised that his clothes and hair was dry, and his mask was still firmly in place. Draco was standing by the door, and he was bone-dry as well.

"Come, Saviour." Draco said, and again he offered Harry his arm as a man would do to a woman. Harry placed his hand lightly on Draco's forearm, and together the two men walked slowly and gracefully through into the next room.

At once, Harry was disconcerted. He felt as if he were back in 18th century Venice rather than 21st century England. Dotted around the room were groups of men, and five women stood together in a group, wearing hoop-skirts and masks, the edges of their three-quarter-length sleeves lacy and matching their different coloured dresses. Harry recognised Luna at once, as her long hair was straight and free-flowing down her back, hiding the ribbon that held her mask in place. Her dress was a pale blue with silver and white trimmings, and her mask was an icy blue with silver swirls and a white ribbon. A pale blue feather was come from an azure that was on the mask.

"Dreamer." Draco and Harry bowed at the same time, and Harry had no idea where that name came from.

"Healer. Saviour." Luna addressed them, curtsying, far too formal for dreamy Luna Lovegood – ahem – Boot. She winked at Harry behind her mask as she stood up, and then the room went black.

"Children of the Guard. Take your places." A strong male voice boomed throughout the room, and Draco led Harry over to the centre of the room. A large circular table stood in the middle, made of iron and engraved with gold. Several seats sat at strategic points around this table, and Draco sat in one chair, motioning Harry to sit in the other. Harry did so, and noticed on the table that there were two handprint marks. Without thinking about it, Harry placed his hands in them, and waited for the show to begin.

**000**

**Author's Note: **Well, it's only been a month since I promised it would come out! I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter, a lot happened.

It's been a busy month for me. One of my close friends was hospitalised with anorexia last week, but the good news is that she's well on her way to recovering, though she doesn't look it. Ah, well…

Enjoy! Chapter 12 is in the works! – Anna Kate


	12. What Words Before

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_To My Own Griffin Chamber;_

_Amy W, Laura W, Hannah G, Harriet M, Erin H, Phoebe R, Annabel J, Bella C, Imogen T and most importantly, Zoë H. _

_The Griffin Chamber wishes you better, Zed. _

Chapter Twelve- What Words Before

Claudia woke up slowly as John entered her cubicle. It was a little past midday, and John had been reminded by Pomfrey that Claudia did actually need to eat to survive, strangely enough. John had rolled his eyes at her behind her back. Stupid old bat.

John pushed the cubicle curtain aside with one hand and carried a tray of sandwiches in the other. He smiled at Claudia, who had her eyes half-closed and was relaxed fully against her pillows, black ebony locks spilling out behind her. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, and John would clearly see the strange mark above her right eyebrow.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hungry." She told him simply, and he smiled.

"Yeah, well, Pomfrey told me to give these to you."

"Goody!" Claudia looked at the tray of sandwiches as if they offended her. "Any dairy products?"

"Hmm?"

"Any dairy products. Cheese, et cetera?" she repeated, green eyes flicking to his face for a moment.

"I think there are some cheese sandwiches in there." He said unsurely.

"Which ones?" she asked, and looked at the tray again, this time suspiciously.

"I don't know." John shrugged, and brushed his hair away from his eyes. Claudia sighed.

"I can't eat until I know which ones are cheese." She said simply.

"Why not?"

"I'm lactose intolerant." John looked at her blankly. "Jesus, what kind of Healer-wannabe are you? I'm allergic to dairy products." She explained patiently, and John nodded.

"It's curable in the Wizarding World. I guess that's why I've never heard the term outside of a textbook before."

"I thought you were severely dyslexic?"

"Talking Textbooks. Wonderful things, but the voices are so monotone and boring." He sighed, and sat down on the end of her bed. Claudia gave him a faint smile.

"Any way of finding out which are the cheese ones?" she asked, and John sighed. He lent over the tray and picked out a few sandwiches, which all turned out to be cheese. "Great!" Claudia said happily, and she picked up a tuna sandwich and began carefully eating it. John took a bite out of the cheese sandwich, and Claudia leaned back against her pillows, enjoying the company.

**00**

Harry was watching everyone carefully underneath his mask. People sat around the large round table, hands in the indents, costumes shining as the candles flickered. Across from Harry sat a woman with a large bosom that almost spilled out over the square neckline of her dress. Her dark hair was pilled high in ringlets on her head, and her mask and dress were both a rich red colour. Her skin looked strange in the candlelight, almost white, and Harry was unnerved that he couldn't see her eyes under the shadows of her mask. She seemed to be looking at Harry with a steady gaze.

A man entered from the chamber to sit in a large throne-like wooden chair. His black clothes swirled around him, and his mask was black with a silver ribbon, plain and austere. His hair was long and black, and Harry had to bite back a gasp of recognition.

_Severus Snape!_

The old Potions Master now sat proudly in the throne of the room, and placed his hands in the imprints.

"I am the Marked, and I call upon Dark." He said, and a black line ran from his hands to the centre of the circle created by the table.

"I am the Beast and I call upon the Moon." The next man said. He had long shaggy light brown hair with streaks of silver, and his clothes were earthy tones of grey and white. His mask was grey, and a silver beam of light came from his hands to join to Snapes.

"I am the Dancer and I call upon Music." The woman next to him said. She had short brown hair and her clothes were a dark, rich plum colour, as was her mask. A rich purple light came from her.

"I am the Taker and I call upon Death." The woman across from Harry intoned. Her voice was low and husky, and Harry couldn't help but shiver. The rich red of her dress was reflected in the light from her hands.

"I am the Angel and I call upon Heaven." said the man next to her. He was dark-skinned, but dressed entirely in white and silver. A white light came from his hands.

"I am the Reader and I call upon Knowledge." Said the woman who was sat next to Luna. She was dressed in a strange amber colour, and that same colour came in the light from her hands. Her hair tumbled in ringlets over her shoulders, but she could not brush it back.

"I am the Dreamer and I call upon Light." Spoke Luna, and a white light joined Snape's black in opposites.

"I am the Named and I call upon the Sun." said the next person, and Harry saw it was Ron. His fiery red hair looked strange against the sunny yellow of his clothes and mask, both of which were trimmed in gold. His bright gold light joined with The Beasts.

"I am ze Midnight and I call upon Silence." Stated the man next to Harry, in a strange French accent. He wore pale green clothes, lighter than Harry's emerald green and his light was the same colour when it joined with The Dancers. Then, it was Harry.

"I am the Saviour and I call upon Life." He spoke softly, and a soft green light came from his hands, and spread across the circle, joining with The Taker's. Harry felt a jerk at his shoulders, and he strained backwards as though he was about to be pulled into the circle they had created. But it was not complete.

"I am the Healer," Draco said carefully. He looked to Harry. "and I call upon Hell." As the last word died, a scarlet beam, almost dark enough to be black, but not quite, went to the centre of the circle.

The last person spoke. She wore peach coloured clothing, and her hair was done ornately around her face.

"I am the Traitor, and I call upon Power." She said firmly, and a peach coloured light met it's partner in the middle.

"Thrice we have defied evil, and once more we must rise to take our place in the Griffin's Chamber." Snape spoke, and suddenly the room was filled with sounds. Everyone was speaking, as was Harry.

"Everilda Greenson, Bartholomew Everarch, Eve Tillman, Victor Illinos, Alice Rhyeland, Baker Tenfield, Marcus McCloughen, Lily Evans." The last name flew out of Harry's mouth before he could stop it, and he froze at his mother's name. Names… Names of the past Saviours. But what had his mother done to be a Saviour? The last name Harry heard from Draco was 'Narcissa Black.' His mother? But… the man next to Harry never spoke a word. Why had he been the only man ever to be the Midnight?

Who were these people? And what was the Griffin Chamber?

**00**

Claudia was dozing against the pillow, and John was reading. It was peaceful and calm in the Hospital Wing, since no students had yet to fall off a broomstick, be exposed to Mandrakes, or better yet, fall off the Astronomy Tower (it had happened before…). John was concentrating so hard on reading that his tongue was poking out between his lips.

"And Alice spoke softly to Hunter, c-c-con-stan-telly…" he sighed, and went back to just looking at the illustrations that were scattered throughout the book. John leaned down and took the sketchbook and pencil out of a bookbag on the floor. He opened it and began sketching Claudia roughly, then blocking in the shading… He was almost done when…

"JOHN!"

"Fuck!" he snapped, and he slammed the sketchbook shut. He threw open the curtain, then jerked it shut, coming face to face will a fuming, red-faced little girl. "What the hell do you want?"

Rebecca Elizabeth Jane Granger was a short little girl with a mass of light brown curls and large blue eyes. A light scattering of freckles were brushed over her small button nose and cheeks, but underneath that adorable façade beat the heart of a contemptuous bitch.

"You're supposed to address me as Miss Granger, and you know it!" Rebecca fumed, and John raised an eyebrow.

"Right, okay, yeah, fine _Miss Granger_, what the hell do you want?" John snapped and Rebecca's mouth worked furiously, before she could speak again.

"You're not supposed to be rude! You have to call me that, since I'm at school and you're not! Obviously, I'm better." She told him, and John sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Rebecca was like this; she got a hold of your weakness and used it against you in every way possible, including blackmail.

"Whatever. What do you want?" he asked calmly and Rebecca looked pleased with herself. She obviously thought she had won him over.

"I can't find Mum and Dad anyway, so I can't get into Home, so I need somewhere to do my homework." She told him, and, knowing he couldn't refuse, John motioned to the desk that was pushed against the corner of the wall. It was put there after their mother, in her 7th year, had to miss a week of school and threw a hissy fit that she couldn't have a desk to work on.

Of course, Rebecca didn't get her work ethic, and though she thought she got the intelligence, really, she didn't. The small girl was in the top 20 per cent of marks in her year, but she didn't work hard enough to get the top marks. She was estimated three Os in her OWLS, in Charms, Potions and Divination (surprise, surprise) but that was the highest she got.

Rebecca sat down at the desk and opened her school bag, taking out books and writing materials. Once she was thoroughly 'engrossed' in her work, John left her, and went to sit with Claudia again. She was somewhere between awake and asleep, her eyes flickering open but then closing again.

"Who's there?" she asked softly when she noticed John's figure.

"My sister Rebecca." He said, and Claudia closed her eyes in recognition of what he said. She sighed, and turned onto her side, a curl of her hair tickling her nose and cheek. Her mouth opened slightly, and she spoke quietly to John.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"… You might want to check on Rebecca."

**00**

"I speak to you tonight on behalf of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Boot, and the Ministry as a whole. Lucifer has struck again, this time on a Muggle Village very near Farnham in Surrey." Harry's heart sunk. "The village is… was known as Ewshot and a very prominent Wizarding Family lived there, disguised as Muggles. The family were the Cranstones." A collective sigh of sadness went around the room. "Their eldest daughter, Aimee, is here. Unfortunately, the son and heir, Daniel, is dead."

Harry had to look down. To lose your entire family in one go… Harry knew that pain. Harry had known it almost all of his life. He could not remember his mother, except for her final moments, screaming and dying before his eyes, before the wand that killed her was rounded on him, with the intent to do the same. Yes, Harry knew that pain, and instantly he pitied Aimee.

But something strange was going on in the centre of the joined lights. An orb appeared, large enough for all to see. There, in the centre of the orb was the profile of a girl, with short dark hair, olive skin, and dark eyes. She was crying her heart out, surrounded by friends in Ravenclaw, and Harry could only assume it was Aimee. His heart went out to her. Then the image faded.

"Graham Cranstone was a very influential Official in the Ministry. His wife, Denise, was working on a top-secret weapon in the Department of Mysteries. Daniel was showing promising powers as a Wizard. It is a sad loss for all, especially Aimee." Snape concluded, and the chamber fell silent. "Midnight, if you will."

The man next to Harry, the Midnight stood and looked carefully around the room. He spoke firmly and with an accent.

"Ze Taker and I 'ave been looking around ze school recently for clues, az Monsieur Marked mentioned a few nights ago, az to ze where-abouts of ze missing students. I shall say zair names again, if you please. James Taylor, Mercy Gutazzi, and Merlo Boot." Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Luna's shoulders shake and drop a little. "Ve must find zem. All of zem could 'old vital information for our sides. Mais, in ze wrong 'ands… I dread to think."

Apparently, so did the rest of the group as there was a collective shudder of dread. Harry shuddered with them, and looked to Luna again, who had regained some composure. If Merlo Boot was in any way related to her or Minister Boot, then she had Harry's full sympathy. A loss of any family member is hard to bear, but if Merlo was Luna's child… Harry's heart dropped as he thought about losing Claudia, again. This time, he had been lucky.

If he had lost both Anna and Claudia, than he would not be alive today. That, he was sure.

**00**

John threw open the curtain and saw Rebecca slumped forward in her chair. He ran to her, but did not touch her. He knew the signs of a vision. She spoke in a low, echoing voice.

"_The child of the saviour shall raise the lost,_

_And in her way, shall be the phoenix._

_The dead will rise under her touch,_

_And songs will be sung by dead voices._

_Again she rises, this is not the first._

_Life is what she seeks,_

_Life is what she will thirst._"

As the last echo of the vision died away, Rebecca woke up and went to work again. She looked at John.

"What?" she snapped. He glared at her, and turned away, walking back to Claudia. But Claudia had fallen asleep, and was snoring softly.

John closed the curtain, and left her alone.

**00**

"_Aimee!_" Why were they screaming? _"Aimee!_" They weren't screaming. They were sobbing.

"I hate hearing people cry." Said a voice to Claudia's right. She turned and saw Tom standing there, dressed in black, looking calm.

"Not you again!" she exclaimed, and Tom smiled. He held his hand out to her, elegantly and full of poise. She took it, though slowly and cautiously. He smiled at her, and led her forward. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a long black dress, with full-netted sleeves. She probably looked like some gothic wannabe, what with her long black hair.

They were walking through what seemed to be a river, yet Claudia could not feel the water swirling past her legs. The water below her was white, with grey ripples, no hint of the normal blue anywhere. Around her there seemed to be fog and nothing was distinguishable except for Tom's black-clad figure. He held her hand tightly in his, leading her along this river, closer, and closer to the crying, sobbing people.

When she neared them, she could make out three people kneeling together, holding each other, heads ducked. A tall, large man, a tall thin woman, and a thin little boy. They looked up and round at Tom and Claudia and scrambled away from them. Claudia walked until she was beside Tom, then held out a hand to them. They looked at her, eyes wide, and she walked towards them again, unconsciously. She raised her hand and traced the sides of their faces, in turn, not touching them, but almost. They watched her, and then they sat quietly by her feet.

Claudia looked at Tom and he just looked at her. The little boy was nuzzling his face into her skirt, and the man and woman just sat looking at her dolefully. They were acting as pets do, not humans. It was bizarre!

"Where is our Aimee?" the woman asked, her eyes wide and her voice quiet. "Where is my daughter?" Claudia looked confused, at Tom, then he spoke. Together, in fact, as her voice joined his not a second too late.

"Aimee is safe. Do not worry. She will live, the school will keep her safe." Tom finished speaking, and so did Claudia. It was strange; their voices had blended and become one. Neither feminine nor masculine; in-between.

"Who are you?" the man asked, and he looked at Claudia with awe. She thought for a moment.

"Belle Morte." She replied, and he nodded, then together the family fell back into the swirling white river and disappeared. She gasped, and Tom came forward and took her hand.

"Come, Mademoiselle Death." He spoke softly to her. Claudia looked at him, confused, and then he held her against him. He kissed her face soundly, and then she was gone.

Tom smiled to himself, and placed his fingers on his lips, before turning on his heel and walking further down the river, towards the ultimate death.

**00**

The Midnight sat down and Snape nodded.

"Merci, Midnight." His French was highly nasal, and the Midnight inclined his head.

"De rien." He spoke charmingly.

"Children, it is the end of our meeting. The Circle is closed, and we shall once again sleep. Guards, recall your magic." And one by one around the circle, anti-clockwise, starting with the Traitor and ending with Snape, they recalled their Magic, speaking 'and I recall' instead of 'and I call upon'. Harry felt the life flooding back into him though he never felt it leave.

Then, Snape stood, and all of them bowed or curtsied with respect while he walked away.

People began to talk. The Midnight walked over to the Taker and they began to speak in very quick French. Harry and Draco stood together, and they were approached by the Traitor and Luna. The Traitor curtsied to them both.

"Traitor." Said Draco, yet he didn't mean it as an insult.

"Healer. I thought you would not be here for this meeting." She spoke with a very strong posh accent, and Draco inclined his head.

"I didn't think I would be either. But, I am." Draco smiled, and Harry remained motionless at his side, even his face was blank. He then pulled on Draco's sleeve.

"Healer, we have to go." He said softly, and then the two men bowed to the Traitor. She smiled.

"I shall come with you." And they nodded.

Harry didn't know for the life of him how to get back, but all Draco and Traitor did was take their masks off, and they disappeared. Harry did the same and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in the chamber with Draco and… Pansy Parkinson!

**000**

**Author's Note: **This didn't take me too long… Basically, it's a filler chapter while I get ready for the big stuff. I'm estimating that The Human Stain should come to between 19 and 23 chapters, and probably completed late spring, early summer. So, yay, then I can move onto the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel!)

My friend is doing a lot better. YAY!

-Anna Kate xox


	13. The Dragon's Madness

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_**Warning: Explicit Content in this chapter, towards the end. **_

Chapter Thirteen- The Dragon's Madness

As Harry, Draco and Pansy headed upstairs (via a very hairy carpet ride, and going back into the star chamber), Harry learnt about Pansy's current life. She and Draco didn't speak a word about their dead daughter, and the Gryffindor felt a cold barrier between the two of them.

Pansy had turned on the Death Eaters when she had found out that Lucifer had murdered her daughter. Though Draco and Pansy were the worst thought-up couple in the world, their mutual love of their daughter was what had probably kept them going for years. Pansy, once her back was turned, was on Lucifer's Death List. When he got the opportunity to kill her, he would. So, she lived at Hogwarts, and taught Herbology, which apparently she was surprisingly good at.

"Sometimes I'm tempted to feed a few first years to the Snapping Dragon, but…" she started giggling at the look on Harry's face. On the fourth floor, she left them and hurried off towards a classroom of some description, snapping at children to get to their classes right away. Harry and Draco walked back to Draco's rooms quietly, and sadly being caught up in the changeover rush as classes scurried to their next lessons.

By the time they reached the tower, Draco was cursing all the students under his breath in every way imaginable.

"Stupid little toerags. Blasted toads." He snarled, as he threw himself down onto one of the sofas. Harry smiled and sat on the arm beside his head. Reaching out, Harry stroked Draco's hair quietly, fascinated by the way it ran through his fingers easily. Draco gave a long sigh and his eyes fluttered closed.

Harry had to smile at the look on Draco's face. He looked peaceful, as though nothing was wrong in the world of Draco Malfoy. Harry had seen Draco look like that for the years they were together. At the beginning, Draco wouldn't fall asleep until Harry had secured the entire house right down to their room. He was paranoid, but rightly so.

Harry got off the arm of the sofa, and manoeuvred Draco around, until Harry could fit behind him on the sofa. Climbing over the blonde, waking him slightly, Harry settled down behind his lover and promptly fell asleep.

**0!0**

It was early February, 1998, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were playing chess (which Ron was thrashing Harry at) and Hermione was reading a new novel her parents had sent her for Christmas. Hermione dropped the book as Ginny ran in, panting and flushed red.

"It's… Malfoy! He's missing!" she gasped, doubled over, her hands on her knees.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up the book and looking at Ginny.

"It's true! I heard McGonagall talking to someone in her office. Malfoy's missing!" the redhead flopped down onto the sofa. "Parkinson's going insane about it!"

"Remind me why we care about Malfoy, Gin?" Ron mumbled as he studied his knight's next move. Ginny just threw a pillow at his head.

"What do you mean, missing?' Harry asked, looking up from the chess board.

"Missing. As in, in an unknown location." Ginny said, quite sarcastically. Harry frowned.

"That's strange." Harry mumbled, and Ron looked at him strangely.

"Why strange? Malfoy just realised that he was being a prick and everyone hated him, so he scampered. He's a murdering git anyway." Ron explained, as if it were the only reason.

"I agree. But, don't you think it's odd?" the black-haired boy said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No." Ron looked at him blankly. Hermione sighed and shut the book she was reading.

"I hate to agree with Ron, but he's right. Malfoy just realised that he wasn't wanted here, and so he left."

"I don't think it's as simple as that. I'm going to go speak to McGonagall." Then Harry got up and left, leaving a very stunned Ron and Hermione behind.

"What's up with him?"

"Merlin knows." Ron said, as he went back to studying the chessboard. "But I sure don't."

**00**

Harry had sprinted from Gryffindor tower to McGonagall's office in less than 10 minutes, but by the time he had arrived, he was wheezing and very dizzy. Attempting to shrug it off, Harry said the password and climbed onto the winding staircase. McGonagall was obviously expecting him.

"Mr. Potter." She greeted him from behind her desk.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, slumping down in an armchair. McGonagall looked pale and tired, as if she had been up for a week. Or died several days ago…

"… We don't know, Harry." She admitted very softly. Harry leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

"Shit." He breathed, as his hands raked through his hair. He looked up again after a few minutes. "Any way we can find him?"

"No." McGonagall shook her head. Harry breathed out harshly, and paled.

"I don't feel very well…" he mumbled before he blacked out.

**00**

Harry woke up in the hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey bustling over him. He was in pyjamas, and lying very very still on the bed. Everything around him was blurry, and he really couldn't remember why he was here to begin with.

"Stay still, Mr Potter, you've had a rather nasty crack on the head." Madam Pomfrey told him, and Harry could believe it. His head was pounding, and hurt like hell. So he lay still, eyes closed hoping the pain would go away. Then he remembered.

"DRACO!" he shouted, sitting up sharply, and then he was hit by a wave of dizziness that caused him to lie down once again. Madam Pomfrey tsked and waved her wand over him.

"Concussion." She sighed. "You'll have to stay here for a few days, Mr. Potter. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up in an hour."

'But how can I sleep?' thought Harry, as his eyes fluttered shut. 'When I don't know where he is…'

**00**

"_Harry?" Harry looked up from where he was lying. Above him were branches and leaves, dappling the ground below him and his face. He looked down at his body, and noticed the school robes. Looking around, he spotted a boy leaning over him, just behind his head. "Good, you're awake."_

"_Well spotted." Harry replied sarcastically and the boy laughed. "Help me up." The boy moved, and held out a hand for Harry to take. Harry looked at the slim long pale fingers and perfectly shaped nails and then took the hand, standing up. They did not drop hands when Harry was balanced. He looked around, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Where are we?" _

_The boy frowned at Harry, and only then did Harry notice his appearance. His hair was shoulder-length, straight and so blond it was almost white. His skin was pale, smooth, flawless except for a small scar on his right cheekbone under his eye. His eyes were large and grey, delicately formed and perfect. He was a beautiful boy. "Don't you recognise the grounds?" _

_Harry looked up and round, and then smiled. He had been lying by the large oak tree next to the lake. They stood together, the boy looking out over the lake, and then he turned to Harry. The sky suddenly darkened, and the wind picked up._

"_Harry, listen to me. I'm in danger. You can't follow me to where I'm going. But I'll return, I promise. Tell my mum… Tell my mum I love her." He smiled sadly, and then crumpled to the floor. _

**00**

Harry woke up, turned on his side, and threw up. His eyes were tear-filled as he retched and coughed, and he felt Madam Pomfrey's hand on his back, patting gently.

"That's it, Harry, better out than in." she was saying to him softly. When Harry was finished, she flicked her wand at the floor, which was instantly clean, and then she soothed back his hair as he lay back on his pillows. "Sit up and have a drink, Harry. Come on." She coaxed him to sit up and pressed the cold glass rim against his lips so he drunk, then lowered him down again and let him sleep.

He thankfully did not dream again that night.

**00**

Harry was woken up briefly every hour that night, and when he was fully awake in the morning, he refused to eat, or speak. Ron and Hermione visited briefly, but when all he could do was look at them, they had left. Ginny struck up a one-sided conversation, verging on a monologue, but left after Harry gave her a very pointed look.

He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted Draco back, as quickly as possible. Madam Pomfrey didn't try to talk to him, just told him what she was going to do in the way of spells, and left it at that. It was easier than trying to strike up a conversation with someone who didn't want to talk.

And so, this routine continued for a week. Every day went by with Harry not speak, just staring out the window or looking straight ahead. He would have fitful nightmares at night and wake up only to throw up over the side of his bed. Madam Pomfrey would tidy him up, give him something to drink then leave him alone. Eventually, even Ron and Hermione stopped visiting.

Almost a week after Harry had fallen from McGonagall's chair and refused to talk to anyone, a strange event took place at night. While Harry was dozing in his bed, the doors of the hospital wing were thrown open and three teachers came in, dragging something along with them.

"LET ME GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" apparently, the thing they were dragging had a voice. It soundly highly familiar. "GET OFF ME!"

"Calm down at once!" snapped McGonagall, brandishing her wand. "We have other patients here." The rustling of robes stopped, the bodyless voice seemed to have stopped struggling.

"Where am I?" the voice sounded pitiful now.

"You're in Hogwarts." McGonagall replied calmly.

"Where's Severus?"

"… We don't know."

"I want Severus." The voice began to break. "I really _really _want Severus back." It sounded to be crying. "He said I would be safe! He told me I would be okay! Where is he?"

"As I said, we don't know Mr. Malfoy."

Harry had to hold back a gasp. Malfoy? They had found him! Relief flooded through him, the terrible thoughts he had been thinking clearing up into the single feeling that, yes, Draco was here and he was okay.

Draco was settled down and left alone. Once the hospital wing door was shut and locked, Harry crept out of his bed.

"Draco?" he whispered, and he saw the thin form of the other boy stiffen.

"Who's there?" Draco hissed, and Harry's heart dropped.

"It's me… Harry." He replied, and the figure relaxed. Harry edged closer until he was standing by Malfoy's bed. Draco looked up at him, the lower half of his face hidden by the duvet. His eyes were wide and blood-shot; if you had seen him on the street, you would have thought he was on drugs of some kind. But Harry recognised eyes like those. Eyes that had never seen a restful night, for they were haunted by nightmares.

Harry held out his hand to Draco, hoping the other boy would hold onto it, not at all expecting the reaction he received. Draco took his hand and rubbed his face against it, as a cat would do! Harry let him do this, turning his palm so it rested against the other boys face. It was a gesture so intimate that only a blind person would not pick up on it's meaning.

"Where were you?" Harry whispered, kneeling down by the edge of Draco's bed. Draco shook his head, and pressed a shaking finger to Harry's lip, saying 'shhh.'

"I can't say. They might hear!"

"Who might hear, Draco?" Harry asked quietly, and Draco shook his head vehemently. His eyes were wide and terrified. "Draco, you have to tell me." Draco shook his head again, and moved back onto his bed, covering his ears with his hands. "Shush, shush, it's okay, you're safe. Trust me." Harry moved up to sit on the edge of the bed. He ended up half-lying down, and the quivering blond pressed against his side, terrified and alone.

"… I trust you." Draco whispered against his pyjama top, moving the fabric gently with his breath. Harry's breath hitched.

"You what?"

"I trust you, Harry." Draco's eyes were clear, sincere, not clouded like they had been seconds before. "I trust you." Harry's eyes were wide, while Draco moved up his body and placed a very small kiss on his lips, barely pressing their lips together, while Harry's eyes took a distinct likeness to a bugs.

"… uh?" Harry said, rather eloquently, and Draco gave a very very tiny squeak and dived back under the covers, a tuft of blond hair sticking out under the checked cover. Harry stared at the vague figure under the duvet.

They had struck up a strange friendship over the Christmas Holidays. Harry hadn't formally forgiven Draco for Dumbledore's death. But the young wizard was showing signs of madness. He would talk to himself, or have mood swings where one minute he and Harry would be laughing and the next minute he would punch Harry in the face. He could turn very childish and obnoxious in seconds. It was… odd, though he had never been formally diagnosed. Harry had the strange urge to protect him, and stop whatever was happening to him. It was easier than hating him.

"Draco?"

"Go 'way." Came the mumble.

"Draco, what was that?"

"A kiss, what do you think it was?"

"I meant, why did you… kiss me?"

"… 'cause I wanted to."

Silence.

"… You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes. Go 'way."

… How could Harry argue with that?

**00**

Draco was recovering slowly. He had been dehydrated, weak with exhaustion and hunger and slightly delusional. He was better in the sense that he was calmer and more rational. But, he was still… well, mad!

"Mr. Malfoy, you have to eat." Harry could hear Pomfrey scolding the other boy from his cubicle.

"No. I don't want to. I want Severus!" He snapped, and Harry's brow furrowed. Draco was being obnoxious again.

"Mr. Malfoy! Put that knife down at once!" Harry stood up and walked across the Hospital Wing to Draco's cubicle. When he opened the curtain, Pomfrey was holding Draco's wrist tightly, and the other boy was clutching a knife. He dropped it when he saw Harry.

"Harry…" he spoke softly, and crawled towards the end of the bed, Pomfrey moving out of the way as he moved. Harry offered his hand and the Slytherin took it.

"Why did you pick up the knife?" Harry asked calmly and Draco shrugged smoothly. He had no reason to pick up the knife, he just did. Harry rolled his eyes, and Madam Pomfrey left. Draco was still rubbing against his hand with his face. "Why do you do that?" the blond looked at him.

"Why do I do what?" Draco asked.

"Rub your face… against my hand. Why?" Harry replied, and he raised an eyebrow. Draco shrugged again and curled up on the bed.

"I just do." He spoke softly, and Harry knelt down next to the edge of his bed. Draco moved forward again, as if to kiss him once more, but Harry leant back on his heels. He put a hand up.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you can't kiss me."

"… but I want to."

"No." Harry told him firmly, but mid-sentence, Draco leaned forward quickly and kissed him firmly on the lips. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened, letting Draco explore his mouth. He didn't know why he was reacting to this, why he was submitting. Maybe he, too, had finally gone insane like Draco.

**0!0**

Harry woke up mid-afternoon, yawning and stretching. He froze. The warmth of the body that had been next to him had gone, and he didn't know where Draco was.

"Draco?" he mumbled as he sat up. He looked around blearily, and spotted the tall blonde moving around in the kitchen. Adjusting his glasses, Harry stood and stretched again. He moved around the sofa and headed into the kitchen, where Draco stood sipping a glass of water.

"You were dreaming and woke me up, so I moved." Draco replied before Harry even asked. Harry smiled.

"I was dreaming about 7th year? Remember?" he asked, and Draco nodded and smiled. He put down the glass of water, and took Harry's hand, pressing it to his face and rubbing against it. Harry's breath caught in his throat. It was odd when the person doing that was a mad 17-year-old blond boy. Now, it was sexy watching an intelligent 42-year-old man rub himself against Harry's hand. But then, Draco pulled on Harry's hand and dragged the other man forward, so they were pressed together, leaning against a counter.

Draco trailed a hand down Harry's check, and then the hand went further as he leaned it to place a kiss on Harry's lips. Then the kisses became harder, stronger, and more passionate and Harry was returning with equal vigour. Draco's hands trailed down his body, then he broke off the kiss.

"Shirt. Off." No please, but Harry did it anyway, lifting the t-shirt up and over his head. Draco ran his hands down Harry's chest, trailing over the very faint hair there, and paused at the top of his jeans, hooking two fingers into the belt. He jerked Harry's forward and kissed him harshly, and Harry could tell that Draco was very happy to be doing this.

Harry rid Draco of his shirt, running his hand down Draco's sides and across his back, the moving down to kiss Draco's neck. Draco threw his head back so Harry could get better access. He was giving breathless moans, his chest heaving with each gasp.

"Bedroom. Now." Harry whispered against the soft skin behind Draco's ear. Draco shook his head.

"No time."

**000**

**Author's Note: **I thought this chapter would be the death of me. Seriously! I couldn't get started, then I got to the flashback and it perked up a bit. I didn't really have a set idea for how Harry and Draco would get together, it was mainly just the idea that Draco went mad during their 7th year. Madness isn't something I'm familiar with, so excuse any errors I've made.

This was fun to write, actually. Especially the 'explicit content', though I'm still not quite confident enough to write sex. I will do, sometime, and warn you too. Next chapter should be interesting, coz it's when the BIG THINGS happen and we get towards the climax of the story, so I'm happy.

I have to go camping this weekend on my Duke of Edinburgh Practice Expedition! YAY! Not. Ah well.

-Anna Kate


	14. Upon Your Shoulders

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

Chapter 14- Upon Your Shoulders 

Claudia was allowed to get up and walk now. John had held her arm as she stumbled across the Hospital Wing, but soon he walked beside her, not touching, but ready to catch her if she fell. It was a good system, it worked, and Claudia enjoyed his company. He was away between two and five in the afternoon, working in the library but he spent a lot of his time with her in the Hospital Wing.

Rebecca visited her brother a lot, Claudia noted. She seemed to appear about six-ish in the afternoon, and sat down at the Hospital Wing desk to do her work, then left at eight to go to dinner. She returned at nine to gather her things, then left. John left at eleven, eleven-thirty if he could, and he returned at eight the next morning. Then, the routine would start again.

The routine gave Claudia a reason to look forward to each day. John promised that she would be able to go into the library soon, and he brought her books to read out loud, for both their enjoyment. He started with Charlotte's Web, and then they moved onto Treasure Island. The brunette enjoyed reading out loud, and John liked being read to.

While they weren't reading, John was trying to convince her to talk to Harry.

"He means well, you know he does."

"Yeah, he means well when he _lies to me my **whole life**_!" she snapped at John, and his eyes narrowed.

"You're being pathetic."

"What the hell does it have to do with you?"

"It had quite a lot to do with me, since I'm the one who brings you food, who lifts you off the bed and who changes the damn sheets. That's why it has quite a lot to do with me!" John shouted back and Claudia sat in stunned silence. He had never, _ever_ used her current situation against her. And it had hit her like a slap in the face.

He was right.

_He _was **right**.

"Can you get my Dad for me?" Claudia asked quietly, and John nodded. He rose and left.

**00**

Harry sipped his tea in his window seat as he watched the blond figure on his bed sleep. Draco was buck-naked, lying twisted in the navy silk sheets of Harry's bed. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes fluttered as one of his hands slipped off his hip to his side. His skin was smooth and pale, except for the stark black dragon tattoo on his arm. He was perfect, really. His blonde hair was framing his head in a white halo and one hand was in front of his face, clenching and unclenching randomly. He truly was beautiful.

Harry was jerked out of his reverie by a knock on the door and Mirella shrieking up the stairs.

"DRACO! DRACO! IT'S A REDHEAD!" she screamed and Harry snorted. He stood up and grabbed a dressing gown, pulling it over his shoulders and tying it at his waist. He padded down the stairs and opened the door. John was standing there, his face tinted slightly red from exertion. Harry frowned at him.

"Yes?" he said carefully, though in his mind all sorts of bad scenarios were present. What had _happened_?

"Um… Claudia would like to see you in the hospital wing if that's okay?" John asked quietly and Harry thought for a moment, then he nodded. John smiled and turned to walk away and Harry shut the door. He turned on his heel and ran up the stairs. He laughed and shrugged off the robe just inside his room then clambered on the bed before he stopped, holding himself above Draco. Draco stirred slightly on the bed and opened his eyes.

"What's happening?" he mumbled.

"Claudia wants to talk to me!" Harry said happily, grinning. Draco smiled, and closed his eyes again.

"That's good." He mumbled sleepily, and Harry kissed him on the forehead, still grinning. Harry then rolled off onto the side and settled down beside Draco, spooning him. He would move in a while. But for now he was content.

**00**

Harry strolled into the hospital wing, dressed completely in black. He wore black dress trousers, a black shirt and then black robes. Draco had bullied him into wearing the robes, saying that it looked good in the outfit though he would have been happy wearing a jacket. He wore a silver cross and several silver and onyx bracelets on his wrists. His hair was a wild mess and his eyes were hidden by glasses once again.

Claudia frowned at him.

"When did you become a Goth?" she said as Harry approached her. He spread his hands.

"You don't like it?"

"You look better in green." She told him. Harry shrugged, and sat on the end of her bed.

"You wanted to speak to me?" He said calmly, and Claudia nodded. She launched into the story of her coma and how she had met James and Lily. She told him about how she knew about his past. Then, added on the final point.

"There's one more thing." She said tentatively.

"What else is there to tell me?" Harry asked his eyes wide and a bit misty. Claudia took a deep breath.

"I am Tom Riddle reincarnated. And… I can travel to the afterlife. I think." She told him hurriedly and Harry blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said stupidly, and Claudia repeated herself. Harry went pale and clutched to the footboard of the bed. "Um…"

"Please don't be mad, Dad. I can speak to him, and he's sorry for what he did. He's trying to change through me, and…" Harry raised a hand to silence her.

"I'm not mad. I'm shocked. The last time I saw Tom Riddle was the day I killed him. And now… and now he's living through my daughter. It's a bit hard to handle, but I'm sure I'll recover." He gave a harsh laugh. Then he leaned forward and took her hands in his. "I'm glad you finally decided to speak to me. I love you, Claude, with all my heart. You're my daughter, my special girl, and I'm sorry I lied. But for your own protection, and your mothers and mine, I had to." He said quietly. Claudia nodded and hugged Harry.

There was a cough behind them and Harry turned sharply to see Draco standing at the door. Draco smiled. Like Harry was dressed in black, Draco was dressed in dark slate grey. His robes whipped around him as he moved forward through the hospital wing. He paused in front of a bed that held another student.

"Mr. Irving, please remember to take heed of Professor Parkinson's warnings next time?" Some embarrassed mumbling then Draco moved on. He walked into the cubicle and closed the curtains behind him. He took his wand out of his robes and waved it.

"Silencing Charm." Harry recognised the cold shimmer around him. Claudia flinched as though something had burnt her as she reached out her hand.

"Don't touch it." Draco told her and Claudia nodded. "Good to see you both talking again." He smiled and sat down opposite Harry on the bed. He moved his hand so that their fingers touched and Claudia's eyes flickered towards it. She frowned but soon her face cleared. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. I can walk around now, and John and I are reading Treasure Island!" she told him happily. Draco smiled at her, but Claudia frowned suddenly. "Oh, I have a message for you." Harry looked at Draco, then nodded and stood up. As he left, Claudia felt a ripple in the cold shimmer.

"You have a message?" Draco asked, smoothing his robes over his legs. Claudia nodded.

"Yes," she took a deep breath. "Narcissa and Chryseis tell you hello and that they both love you very much. They're sorry for what the Angel did- I assume you know what that means- and that they will never blame you for their deaths." She finished and looked at Draco. His face was frozen in a shocked expression, his eyes wide and teary. He blinked and let out a breath of air.

"Thank you, Claudia." He said softly, yet his voice cracked. He took a deep breath and Claudia saw one crystalline tear fall down his cheek. She reached over and awkwardly patted his shoulder. Draco smiled at her.

"Can I just ask… who are they? I mean, I saw them, and they looked like you but who are they?" Claudia asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco smiled at her.

"Narcissa is my mother. She die- she was murdered two years ago. Chryseis is my daughter. She died when she was 5." The lie slipped out easily about Chryseis. No reason to let Claudia know his daughter had been murdered.

"I'm sorry." Claudia sounded genuinely sympathetic and then there was a faint buzzing in the shimmer around them. "Dad?"

"He wants to come in." Draco told her calmly, and Draco waved his hand slightly and Harry walked in before the shimmer was replaced.

"How come he could leave without asking but was not allowed back in?" Claudia asked. Draco raised his eyebrows and Harry grinned.

"Good question." Draco mumbled. "You know, I don't know. I'll ask around for you, okay?" Draco told her and Claudia nodded her thanks. Draco stood to go and Harry stood with him. Both men moved over to a corner and spoke in hushed tones. Harry's hands gripped Draco's forearms, and his face was tense with concern. Draco shook his head, and then ran hand through his hair. Harry spoke more, and then smiled weakly, running his hands down Draco's forearms to grip his hands. Draco nodded then turned on his heel and left.

Harry watched the blond man go and then smiled at Claudia. His smile faltered suddenly and he stumbled where he stood. His voice came out breathless.

"Claudia…" he said and Claudia's eyes grew wide. She clambered out of her bed to get to Harry before he fell, and Harry stumbled again. She pushed him onto the bed, though she was weak.

"Dad, you have to take off the Silencing Charm." She told him and Harry shook his head.

"I can't." Harry told her weakly.

"Dad, please, please, take it down. I can't walk through it and then no one can get in. Please Daddy, take it down." She told him tearfully and Harry smiled weakly. Then he cried out and his muscles clenched suddenly, causing him to curl into a foetus position. Claudia screamed. Harry threw his head back and Claudia noticed something.

Harry was bleeding from his forehead. From a strange lightning shaped scar. It had never been there before. Then, Harry went limp as he blacked out.

"Oh god. Dad? DAD?" Claudia shouted, shaking the man violently. Harry only rolled with each rock and Claudia screamed again. She reached out to the cold shimmer and flinched back as he had met that burning sensation again. She clenched her teeth and threw herself forward into the shimmer. She screamed as she passed through it and ended up curled in a ball on the floor. That had hurt! She screamed again and Madame Pomfrey came running. Draco appeared in the doorway and ran at Claudia.

"Claudia, where's Harry?" he asked and Claudia whimpered. She motioned weakly to the cubicle, and Draco looked at it. The silencing charm was still in place. He had cast it, but…

"Finite Incantium." He said and nothing happened. Growling with fury, Draco felt into the source of power in his very being. In his mind, he visualised it. A ball of glowing light, a ball of power and slowly he gathered it together to form a large, powerful orb. Then, he threw it outwards.

There was a large rushing sound and Draco was thrown backwards as the Silencing Charm collapsed. He landed with a nasty crack on his head and then there was silence.

**00**

Harry had started convulsing again as Pomfrey walked up to him. She shouted for John and together, they restrained him. He woke up a few minutes later, turned onto his side and threw up. He looked at them both.

"He's coming. Lucifer, he's coming."

**00**

The Headmaster had called an emergency meeting. That was all Harry had been told when he was calm enough to take in any information. The Headmaster wanted a meeting and Harry would have to attend. If he could stand…

"Are you all right, Dad?" Claudia asked for the 10th time that minute. Harry nodded quietly where he lay, curled up in his robes on the bed. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. Claudia frowned at him. "You sure you're okay?" she asked. He nodded again. Across from him, Draco lay. His eyes were open, and he was smiling slightly. He gave Harry a small grin then closed his eyes.

"Keep awake Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey snapped from somewhere in the hospital wing and Draco winced, but opened his eyes.

"She's spying on me." He whispered and Harry laughed slightly.

"You like it really." He joked, and Draco frowned.

"No, not really…" he trailed off as his eyes drooped.

"MR. MALFOY!" Pomfrey shrieked and Draco's eyes snapped open and he snarled. Claudia giggled, and both men winced.

"Sorry." She mumbled, and stood. Outside, John pushed back the cubicle curtain and appeared carrying clothes over one arm for Claudia. She grimaced at all the black. "Do I have to wear black?" she asked and John shrugged.

"Only things I could beg my mum to transfigure for me. Come on." He said, and Claudia followed him out, her long white nightdress sweeping across her ankles. Harry sighed and Draco sighed back, mockingly.

"Who's Headmaster?" Harry asked, a thought striking him. He hadn't known who the Headmaster was.

"Well, Hogwarts has two at the moment." Draco said hesitantly.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, as he pulled his robes tighter around him. He was so cold… Draco moved where he lay, and got up. He stumbled over, and Harry moved out of the way just as Draco fell down next to him. The blond lay down and turned so that his and Harry's knees and forearms were touching, and their hair mingled together.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Draco whispered and Harry whacked him weakly on the shoulder.

"Draco…" he said warningly. Draco gave small laugh.

"Snape and Lupin are joint Headmaster."

"SNAPE!" Harry shouted and Draco clamped his hands over his ears. "Sorry. I mean, _Snape_!" Harry said incredulously.

"He's actually very good. I mean, you saw him at The Meeting. He's a smart one."

"I do not doubt his intelligence. I doubt his loyalties!" Harry snapped and Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He spent the entire Summer Holidays after 6th year moving me from place to place to protect me. He almost gave his life for me." Draco hissed, and Harry backed down.

"Yes, fine, but… I still don't like him." There was a long pause. Then Claudia came in. She wore a long black skirt and a scarlet blouse. Around her swirled scarlet-trimmed black robes. Her hair had been combed back and pinned behind her ear. She looked radiant.

"Ta-da-… Dad, what's going on?" she said, catching sight of the two men. Harry sighed.

'No more lies.' He thought. "Sit down Claudia. I need to tell you something."

**00**

Draco and Harry had to be helped up the stairs to the Headmaster's Office. Though Harry tried to shrug John off, he had stumbled and eventually resigned himself to having help. Draco had clutched Claudia's hand as she literally dragged him up the stairs, avoiding her eyes, repeating a mantra of 'Too soon, too soon, too soon…' in her mind. Her head was wheeling from the information her father had just enlisted her with.

As they reached the top, John banged on the large oak door and it swing open. He helped Harry into a large leather armchair, and Claudia helped Draco into one. The room was filled with people, most of whom Harry recognised from The Meeting except for the lack of the two mysterious foreigners. Claudia and John pulled up chairs next to them and Claudia smoothed her skirt across her legs.

Snape and Remus appeared down the large winding staircase that Harry guessed led to the Headmaster's Quarters. Their hands were joined and they wore matching onyx and gold rings. Harry bit down a gasp. _Snape and Remus_? Well, crazier things do happen in war.

Snape pulled out one large leather armchair for Remus, waited for the other man to be seated and then sat down himself. This gesture of respect and adoration struck Harry hard- he could remember a time when Anna was like Remus and he was like Snape. His heart hurt again.

Maybe, just maybe, he had loved Anna a lot more than he had thought he had. Sure, she had been an amazing woman and mother, and he had liked her a lot. But perhaps, over the years, he had come to think that he would spend all his life with her and Claudia. That they would grow old together and watch Claudia have children and be those kind of grandparents that spoil their grandchild rotten. Maybe, just maybe, there was more a future.

Blinking tears out of his eyes, Harry looked at Draco and the blond man looked back. He gave Harry a small smile and then turned his attention back to Snape. Harry turned his attention back to Snape too. Lupin was looking at his 'husband' in adoration and Harry wondered how they had got away with it. When he and Draco- Well, that was the past. Things had changed, obviously.

"Can everyone hear me?" Snape asked and there were murmured 'yes's around the room. Harry noted that Luna was not present her lack of dirty blonde hair noticeable. "Good. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am somewhat shocked and horrified to inform you that Mr. Potter," he still spat out that name. "Has foreseen, yet again, our future. And it seems that Lucifer," collective flinches "is 'coming'. Whether or not that means that an attack is planned or not seems to be unknown, but I must press you to assure the students and others of no immediate danger to themselves. Of course, all parents will be informed-." Snape was broken off as Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Headmasters, but could I please have Mr. Malfoy? He is needed in the hospital wing." Pomfrey said coolly, and Snape eyed her.

"Of course, but why may I ask?" he said as Claudia helped Draco to stand.

"The Missing Children have been found." Everyone gasped. "Merlo Boot has sustained injuries to the wrists and neck, as well as chest damage from curses. James Taylor has lacerations, deep ones, in the stomach and groin area and has been… violated brutally. And Mercy Gutazzi… I would rather not say." Pomfrey shook her head and Draco suddenly got a burst of adrenaline, it seemed, and ran past the nurse, down the stairs and out into the corridor.

Harry flew after him, and both men sprinted to the Hospital Wing, energy back. They ran as fast as they could, and when they reached the hospital wing, they were greeted by one of the Student Nurses. She shook her head, and spoke softly, lips quivering.

"We lost two of them." And Harry prayed it was not Luna's boy.

**000**

**Author's Note: **Hey you lot. How are you? I'm doing okay, I have school exams coming up soonish, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I decided to take a break from writing for a few weeks, and then churned out this thing. This is by far the longest chapter, so I'm pretty damn proud of it.

Now, to point out a review. One of them (I forget the author) decided to 'tell me off' for inconsistency. I'm very sorry, but I try and get these chapters out as quickly as I can, with minimal errors. I am bound to make a few errors, as JKR has done in her own books. Don't poke me about it. There's no point; I try, but yes, I am bound to make errors, _like everyone else_. Also, how do you know there isn't a class or a meeting at 2 in the morning, or a patrol?

So, until next time where;

Claudia's powers come in handy.

Harry and Draco fight.

Snape and Remus tell Harry about their wedding.

AND

LUCIFER (cue dramatic music)

Appear.

Bye

-Anna Kate


	15. Messai

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

Chapter Fifteen- Messai

The funerals of Mercy Gutazzi and James Taylor took place on the school grounds a week later, as per the request of their parents. Harry and Draco were both in attendance, both of them having healed their outwardly scars and washed the dried blood from their bodies.

Draco had done the grim task in silence. As a pureblood wizard, he had taken pure white roses, closed the children's eyelids and placed white petals on their eyes. He had then kissed both of them on this lips, and left.

Harry had watched him with quiet sorrow, and then he took a red rose, kissed each child's heart, regardless of how awkward he had felt, and placed red petals over their lips. Then he had intoned a quiet wizard's funeral song;

"The dead do not see.  
The dead do not speak.  
The dead do not hear.  
But they are with us."

Then he left the dead to the dead.

In Wizarding Tradition, the last people to see the dead alive are usually the ones to give the blessings of the rose and the song. Unfortunately, the last person to see James and Mercy alive was a muggleborn student nurse, who knew nothing of the blessings. Therefore, Harry and Draco had taken the task.

Now, the two men watched as two white coffins were lowered into the ground beside the lake, under the old willow tree, and realised how much of a waste it was.

**00**

The sun was setting over the lake as Harry and Draco made their way back to Draco's tower. The halls were quiet for the time of afternoon. They had walked there in silence. Neither wanted to talk about the days events. As Draco told Mirella the password, Harry slipped his arms around the other man's waist. As soon as they in the door, Draco turned in the embrace and began to cry.

Harry found tears in his eyes too.

**00**

In the hospital wing, Claudia was working. Though James and Mercy had died, she would work hard to keep Merlo going. He could not be lost as well. John helped her change Merlo's bandages and dress the cuts and burns.

Merlo looked like quite a peaceful person. His hair was chin-length and curly, a light straw-blond. His face was quite long and thin, and his eyes slanted slightly in the corners. His lips were quite full and his mouth was long. He was rather handsome.

"You should get some sleep," John told her after her week of working there. "You've been working very hard." Claudia smile and put down the jar of ointment.

"Thanks." She said quietly, took one last glance at the sleeping boy, and left.

When she arrived at Draco's tower, and Mirella's portrait had swung open, there was no sign of the two men. Climbing the winding stairs, she walked to the top and pushed open Draco's bedroom door. They were lying together on the bed, asleep, with a gap in between them.

Claudia climbed onto the bed, and lay down between Draco and Harry, Harry moved until one of his hands curled in her hair and Draco turned in his sleep to face her. Closing her eyes, Claudia fell into a deep sleep.

**00**

Harry woke up a few hours later. He blinked wearily, his eyes sore from crying, and noticed that in front of him was a mass of curly black hair. He recognized it immediately, and sighed, realising Claudia must have climbed in with them. Draco stirred the other side of her, and lifted his head, blinking at Harry. Harry smiled and raised a finger to his lips.

"Let her sleep." He mouthed, and Draco nodded. Harry shifted gently away from Claudia and Draco did the same. The two men stood and padded quietly out the room, leaving the sleeping girl alone. Draco led Harry downstairs and as they reached the kitchen, they began to talk.

"Does Claudia normally climb in with you?' Draco asked casually as he reached up for the mugs in the top shelf. Harry frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Does Claudia normally climb into your bed at night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man. Harry thought for a second, then shook his head.

"Not normally. Occasionally, yes, especially after Anna died, and when she was younger. Why?" he replied and Draco shrugged.

"No reason. Chryseis was never allowed in Pansy and my bed, at all."

"What, not even if she had a nightmare?" Harry was shocked. Claudia had always been allowed to climb in between him and Anna if she had a nightmare, and they had never forbidden it. Especially after Anna died, Claudia slept almost continuously on the other side of Harry's bed. Harry snapped out of his memories to notice Draco looking at him strangely.

"No! Of course not!" Draco sounded completely astounded by the suggestion and Harry's frown hardened. "You should have taught Claudia that years ago!"

An icy silence fell over them. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" he asked, a dangerous tone underlying his voice.

"You should have taught Claudia not to seek comfort from her parents years ago." Draco told him firmly. Harry stood still.

"And what, pray tell, gave you the idea that you could lecture me about my parenting skills?" Harry said quietly and Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"In Pureblood Houses, children are not allowed to seek comfort from their parents. It's forbidden. I saw my parents twice a week if I was lucky." Draco said and Harry gave out a bark of laughter.

"Oh yes, and look where it got you. Mad! Schizophrenic!" Harry snapped and Draco flinched. "Claudia came to us when she needed us, to feel safe and protected. Just because you couldn't protect your damn daughter, doesn't mean I ca-." Harry never finished his sentence as Draco came up to him and punched him in the face.

Doubling over, Harry only vaguely registered that his nose had a dull throb to it and was probably bleeding. Standing up straight again, Harry glared even further at Draco.

"Get out." Draco hissed, white with fury. Harry hesitated for a moment, then turned on his heel and left Draco, shaking and quiet.

As soon as the portrait had shut behind Harry, Draco turned and pressed his hands to the smooth counter top of the kitchen and cried.

**00**

Harry had spent a good half hour roaming about the castle, looking for somewhere to calm down. He had broken into Moaning Myrtle's toilets to clean up his face, and had spoken sparingly to the ghost, who failed to recognize him, and then wondered around. He refused to go back to Draco, not until they were both sufficiently calm enough and he had nowhere else to go.

He stumbled across the Headmaster's office door randomly. And he decided to go in. He knocked tentatively on the large oak door and it swung open as someone inside called out 'COME IN!'. Harry shut the door quietly behind him.

"Ah, Harry." Harry spun around to meet the figure of Remus Lupin against one of the bookcases. He was holding a very old tome in his hands.

"Professor." Harry said, nodding slightly to the werewolf, and Remus smiled, bearing slight fangs. His amber eyes glowed strangely in the twilight of the room.

"I was wondering when you would come to visit, Harry. You caused quite a commotion when you left, and you've caused one now that you've returned." Remus turned and put the book away, and turned towards the desk. Harry could see his robes clearly, and they were bronze and silver in colour, matching the odd colours of Remus' hair. "Severus is out at the moment, he should be back soon. He's with the parents of James and Mercy," Remus smiled sadly "He's far better with people than I am." Harry snorted at that.

"Sorry to be disrespectful, professor, but Snape is one of the least social people I know." Harry told him and Remus grinned and sat down. Harry sat in front of him.

"Oh, I agree. Most definitely. But, he's better at being the social Headmaster than I am." Remus smiled again at Harry, and Harry couldn't help but smile back. Over the years before Harry left, the two had started a father and son relationship. The werewolf felt responsible for Harry, and Harry needed a parental figure for a while. They hadn't really slipped out of the routine.

"So... you married Snape?" Harry said, trying to make conversation. Remus laughed, throwing his head back.

"How blunt of you! Yes, I did. Some 3 years after you left. A bit late, perhaps, since we were both 46 at that time, but... he eased some of my pain and filled some gaps. He was, and still is, a great support." Remus smiled, flashing those fangs again, and Harry really couldn't remember a time when Remus had smiled so much. The other man had been so quiet...

"You look younger." Harry stated, startling himself. He hadn't meant to be that frank! But it was the truth. Remus' skin looked less wrinkled and the silver streaks in his hair seemed to have decreased. He looked a lot younger. Was it the effect of Snape or something else? Remus shrugged.

"Werewolves mate for life. When I married Severus, I mated with him for life. The effect of that was my appearance went back to how I should look, not how the curse _made _me look." He wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Severus reverted me back to my old self." He continued, and Harry smiled. Remus reached up and brushed some hair away from his eyes, and Harry noticed the ring on his right ring finger.

"Why do you wear your ring on your right hand?" Harry asked, frowning the onyx and gold ring. Remus looked at it.

"Wizarding Tradition. All marriages over the age of 40 wear their rings on their right hand. Don't ask me why." Remus shrugged and Harry nodded, considering this. "And it's supposed to be silver, but considering that silver is somewhat fatal to me, I thought it best to wear gold." He said and Harry stared at him shocked, before he grinned and cracked up laughing. Remus steadily joined in, until both men were hiccupping and had tears running down their faces. "Ah, Harry, I've missed you."

Harry smiled sadly. "I've missed you too, Professor."

"You've never really fallen out of that habit, have you? Calling me Professor." Remus mumbled, eyes losing focus as he got caught in his memories. Harry nodded, quiet for a moment. Then, the door swung open.

"Remus, why did I let you- Potter?" Snape was standing in the door way, halfway through pulling off is black gloves, staring at Harry. Harry rose from his chair and Remus just smiled.

"Professor Snape." Harry greeted, inclining his head and Snape did the same back to him.

"Mr. Potter. Well, I must say I am somewhat surprised to see you. Of course, everyone was. Luna contacted me hours before your arrival back in December." He said, and then he wandered over to Remus and placed a kiss of Remus' cheek. It was oddly affectionate for the old stern potions master.

"How was it?" Remus murmured and Snape shrugged.

"Mr. Gutazzi was not happy. He was babbling away in Italian; I had to ask Mrs Gutazzi to translate for me. And Mr. and Mrs. Taylor could not speak for tears," he sighed. "I, too, will miss James and Mercy. Two of our brightest pupils, gone. It is such a shame."

"Such a waste." Harry mumbled and Snape turned to him, eyebrow raised. Harry shrugged and bowed his head. He felt like that old schoolboy he had once been some 30 years before. Why did Snape have this effect on him? It was stupid!

"Yes." Snape conceded slowly, nodding. "Yes, it is. Unfortunately, Mr. Boot is not lucid enough to answer any of our questions." He sighed and Harry nodded. If Merlo was conscious enough to answer whatever questions Snape had, maybe he could then go home to his mother. Luna, Harry knew, hadn't visited yet as she couldn't get off work, but was assured in the fact that he was awake.

Sighing, Harry sat back down in his chair and watched Snape and Remus interact.

There was a strange glint in Remus' eyes. And it had nothing to do with the predator that lay beneath his skin.

**00**

Draco had made his eyes even sorer by crying after Harry left. He sat in his living room, staring at the fire and sipping at his hot drink. Claudia was watching him from the stairs.

She sat on her dad's bedroom landing, watching the blond man. He had not moved from that spot since she had arrived, and it was rather disconcerting. The man Claudia had come to accept as an extension of her small, and rapidly declining, family was extremely upset and she had no idea why.

Sighing, Claudia made her way down the steps, and sat down beside Draco.

No words were passed as Draco leaned forward, placed his drink on the table in front of him, leant back and then pulled Claudia against his chest. His eyes closed and he breathed in the scent of her hair, which smelt so much like Harry's and felt like it too; feathery and soft. More of a downy texture then the fine locks that Draco had.

Claudia wrapped her small hands around Draco's forearm that was braced cross her chest. She pressed her cheeks against it and reveled in the warmth of Draco's form against hers. He was almost a father to her now. She felt his sadness and needed to quiet it. So she let him hold her, and closed her eyes and lulled into a trance-like state, happy in the knowledge that her fathers would look out for her.

_Fathers? _

**00**

Harry was watching Remus and Snape talk to each other in a corner of the office, heads bent close together. Remus was clutching one of Snape's sleeves and Snape's hand was around the back of Remus' neck. They both had a concerned look on their faces, but their body language spoke of absolute comfort and trust around each other. They looked so much more... happier together than the last time Harry had seen them.

Remus nodded at Snape and turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry to kick you out Harry, but Severus and I have to go to the Ministry to some reports. Could you go anywhere?" he asked, and Harry thought for a second, before nodding. He rose, and turned to go. Remus suddenly turned him around and hugged him. Harry froze but then put his hands on Remus' shoulders, closing his eyes. Then Remus let him go and Harry walked out the door.

**00**

Harry wandered the halls of Hogwarts for a few hours, and then decided it was time to go back to Draco's tower. He found Mirella's portrait, said the password and entered. He didn't call out since Draco was sitting on the sofa, staring at the fire, wrapped in his dressing gown over his pyjamas.

"Hey." Harry sounded quiet, even to himself. Draco jerked and then blinked at Harry, but then he reached out his arms like a child asking a parent to be held. Harry walked over to the sofa and bent down, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, and Draco's arms linked around his neck.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered and Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck gently. "I shouldn't have said that. The funeral reminded me... reminded me of Chryseis. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. _I'm_ sorry for what I said." Harry mumbled, and Draco gave a shaky laugh. Harry held Draco for a while, but realised soon enough that a pain was running through his scar. He gasped as a shot ran through it.

"What?" Draco asked, drawing away, looking worried. Harry waved a hand, trying for a dismissive gesture, but then gripped Draco's thigh fiercely as another shock of pain split his head in two. He bit back a scream, and Draco yelped in pain. Harry scrunched up his eyes, trying to concentrate on pushing back the pain as was his body's instinct. Draco flew into Healer mode.

"Harry, lie down." He told Harry, standing up and pushing his lover onto the sofa. Harry lay down and Draco maneuvered him into the recovery position. He watched as Harry shook and cried out in pain and clawed at Draco's arms, gouging deep lines that bled. Draco could only watch.

**00**

Claudia was sleeping upstairs while all this way happening. But in her sleep, her eyes were fluttering rapidly and she was frowning.

In her dream, Claudia was in the river again. She knew she was here only to talk to someone, not to send someone further into death. She waited, looking down at the swirling white water around her, making the hem of her, today, white dress twist around her ankles.

"Claudia." A familiar voice sounded and Claudia looked up and nodded to Tom.

"Tom. I assume you know why I'm here?" she said and he nodded, but she told him anyway. "Lucifer is coming. I don't know who or what he is, but I as sure as hell know it's effecting my father badly. I need you to help, in some way, any way!" she told him and Tom nodded again, pushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"I know you need my help, Claudia, but there is no possible way for me to help you without being in the Human World again." He told her, and Claudia's brow furrowed. "I know what you're thinking. No spell can reawaken the dead."

"I wasn't thinking about the spell. Tom, what am I? Why can I travel to the afterlife, when no others can?" Claudia asked him and Tom ran a hand through his hair.

"You are a necromancer, Claudia. A raiser of the dead." He said bluntly and Claudia stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Wonderful. Now, moving on, how can I bring you back?" she snapped and Tom looked at her, thinking. "And how can you help me?"

"You have to bring me back by taking me back with you. With laying down with me in the water and falling asleep." He said, and Claudia nodded. "I can help you by giving you spells that can unravel Lucifer's power. I used those old spells myself once, but also I know the counter-curse." He told her and Claudia took his hand, and threw herself down into the water.

It was surprisingly deep and Claudia felt Tom's grip on her hand loosen. He lost hold of her, but then she snatched his hand back and pulled him in with her. Tom fell onto her, bumping together in the water and he looked at her with wide eyes. She pulled him to her body, suddenly registering the feel of the cold water around her, and closed her eyes, letting the water lull her to sleep.

**00**

Draco stared at Harry's form on the sofa, looking quite terrified at his lover. He had reached out moments before to check Harry's pulse and Harry's head had snapped up. He had looked at Draco with, not the familiar loving green eyes Harry always had, but cold silver ones that reflected Draco's father's.

Lucifer's eyes.

Looking at them filled Draco with an icy terror. But Harry was lying back down, moaning with the pain.

Draco could hear Claudia's bedroom door bang open and _two _sets of feet start down the stairs. Claudia raced down the stairs, with a tall, pale boy behind her, Draco staring dumbstruck at them. The two teenagers landed on the floor gracefully and raced to Harry.

They began to talk in a language that involved a lot of hissing, and Draco realised with shock that it was Parseltongue. He didn't know Claudia could speak it, and his breathing became erratic.

Claudia noticed this and turned to him, still hissing, and pushed him down onto the armchair. The tone of hiss seemed quite angry and Draco was suddenly scared of the fierce black-haired girl in front of him.

The boy was hissing to Claudia then, in English, snapped, "If you're so clever, do it yourself!" and Claudia hissed back, her tongue flickering out of her mouth quickly. The boy glared at her, and then bent back down over Harry, and Claudia joined him.

They had their heads bent close together, and were looking at Harry. Claudia's hands were over Harry's stomach and the boy had his over Harry's heart. They looked at each other and shook his head.

"Messai." Claudia whispered, and the boy nodded. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

"Wake up, Harry. Wake up."

**000**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so now _this _is the longest chapter in the history of the Human Stain. And I have figured out that I have 4 more chapters to go if I get everything in. And, since I'm in summer holidays, I'm hoping to finish them before September, hallelujah!

For future reference, Messai means 'Help' in my twisted version of Parseltongue.

What did everyone think of this one? You like, or you no like?

Speak to y'all soon!

-Anna Kate


	16. The Key

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_Anything between is Parseltongue._

Chapter Sixteen- The Key

Draco was watching this exchange between the boy and the unconscious Harry. The boy was looking over Harry, and kept kissing him, and part of Draco wanted to rip him off so he would stop, but part of him knew that it was helping. That part was beginning to annoy him.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Claudia cried suddenly in English and the boy thought. He turned to Draco.

"Draco, I need you to come here." He said and Draco only barely noticed this boy had known his name. He walked over to the boy. "Draco, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You remember me as Lord Voldemort." Draco staggered back and looked at Claudia, his eyes wide. She only looked back at him calmly. "I know what I ever did to you and your family was wrong. But I need you to trust me today, to save Harry."

"How can I? How could I ever trust _you_?" Draco shouted at him, backing himself up against a wall. Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned back to Claudia, and they began to hiss at each other, talking in Parseltongue, but the tone was calm. Tom turned back to Draco.

"You cannot. I understand that. But I need you to come here to save Harry. I cannot kill him, Claudia will not allow it." As if to prove this, Claudia took a step towards her father, placing herself between him and Tom. She looked directly at Draco, and he realised that Claudia was not as naïve as many had her made out to be.

Draco took a step forward and Tom smiled at him, before turning back to Harry and talking to Claudia. Draco edged closer to his lover, and glanced at Harry, turning on the medical part of his brain.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, stepping closer, becoming bolder.

"He's in a trance-like state. Pulse is erratic, breathing is regular." Tom said, picking up Harry's wrist between long thin fingers. Draco nodded.

"Have you tried sending magic force into him?" he suggested and Tom shook his head.

"I can't; technically, I have none, seeing as I'm dead. And Claudia..." he shook his head again. Draco took Harry's hands off Claudia and entwined his fingers with Harry's, with some difficulty. He leaned over Harry and kissed his mouth, pushing his tongue against Harry's mouth until it opened. He then took a deep breath through his nose, and visualized. He thought of that secret place within him that stored magic, deep down in his body. He saw the magic coming apart in wisps and he picked up one swirling green and gold wisp. He breathed out, into Harry and felt that familiar glow radiating from Harry's body before he felt Harry's eyelashes fluttering against his face.

Pulling away from Harry, a little remainder of the wisp connected Draco and Harry's mouths. To Claudia and Tom, the wisp was pure white, but to Draco it was green and gold. The wisp floated between Harry and Draco for a few seconds before fading.

Draco breathed out in relief. Harry's eyes opened and he looked around, and saw only Claudia and Draco. As the two stepped back, he noticed Tom and his face froze. Both men looked at each other for the first time since Harry has killed Tom, assessing their movements. Harry was as still as a statue, but by the way his body tensed, Draco knew he was ready to leap at Tom if he had to. Tom nodded to him, and stepped back, and Harry relaxed slightly. Neither spoke a word.

There was a knock on the door and all of them looked as John walked in with Rebecca on his heels. She was glaring at John, who's face was red.

"I need to give Claudia a check-up, Harry, Draco." John said, looking strangely at Tom. "Sorry about Rebecca, I couldn't leave her in the hospital wing." He threw a glare at the young girl, just to make sure _everyone _knew she was there. Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him, and leaned on one hip, hands on her waist; Harry noted she looked incredibly like...

"John, did you have to bring Rebecca along?" Harry said a bit warily and John nodded. Tom smiled at her, but Rebecca eyed him suspiciously. Tom's smile disappeared and he glanced somewhat nervously at Claudia. Claudia hissed something at him and he nodded. John froze as he was walking over to her.

"You speak Parseltongue?" he asked as Harry voiced the exact same question. Claudia looked blankly at them.

"What?" she said, raising an eyebrow. John looked at her with a mixture of awe and fear, yet Harry gazed at her with curiosity.

"You must have inherited it. Parseltongue; the language of snakes. You can speak it." Harry explained to her. Claudia looked to Tom for confirmation and he nodded. She hissed at Harry.

Can you understand what I am saying? she asked him and Harry replied.

Yes I can. he felt the familiar rolling sound of Parseltongue coming off his tongue and Tom smiled at him.

We have to find some way to defeat Lucifer. Tom said, running a hand through his hair. I know the spells to defeat him, but we need something else. A key.

A key? Claudia looked at him skeptically. What, like a door one? Tom rolled his eyes at her.

No, a- he began sarcastically but then there was a cry and the three of the looked just in time to see Rebecca drop to the floor. John knelt down next to her, and Draco stood down, looking over her worriedly. He frowned and reached out to touch her, but she suddenly spoke.

"_Find the brothers,  
Who are Thee,  
They live and die,  
In Secrecy.  
They Are The Key,  
To Life And Love,  
They Bring The Message From Above,  
To defeat the Angel Black  
This key is your core.  
The message is what you lack,  
To open this locked door._" Rebecca's words echoed around the room in cold tones and then she shook her head and sit up.

"What?" she snapped. Harry ogled at her, and Claudia politely raised an eyebrow.

"'Brothers who are thee'?" Draco said, turning to look at Harry. "How odd. I..." he frowned and then his eyes lit up. "I know who they are," he whispered. "I know who they are!" he exclaimed loudly, grinning. Harry looked on blankly.

"Who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harold and Draco!" Draco cried, throwing open his hands at his sides, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. Harry's eyes lit up in realization, and he turned to face Tom and Claudia.

"Get your things. We're going back." He said before sprinting up the stairs. John calling out stopped him.

"Er... Claudia still needs her check-up?"

**00**

In five minutes, they were packed and outside in the Forbidden Forest, past the portkeying wards, in the clearing where they had arrived. It was still dark outside, nearing 3 in the morning, and Claudia's breath was coming out in short white puffs in front of her.

"What do we do now?" she asked as the four of them stood close to each other, trying to preserve warmth. Harry put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, as Draco drew out a Muggle clock.

"We wait." he said as he held it out to them. Harry placed his hand on it, and then nodded at Claudia, telling her to do the same. Tom placed his hand over Claudia's, his fingers brushing the object. Draco counted down "Three... two... one..." and with a familiar tug, they were gone.

**00**

Harry stumbled and crashed into the living room sofa as Claudia hit the floor. Draco and Tom stood up quite calmly, smirking down at both of them. Draco helped Claudia up and checked her for any injuries, then dragged Harry to his feet. With both of them standing, they went to check out the apartment. It was exactly like they had left it months earlier. The Christmas tree in the corner of the room hadn't come down yet, and it was almost March. Harry could only remember the hurry they'd been in to get Claudia to Hogwarts, to get her safe.

"Wow." Claudia whispered, looking round, her backpack thrown over one shoulder. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, taking in a familiar, yet different, place. "So long..." she wandered over to a picture of her and Anna, and stroked it lovingly. Harry stood behind her and smiled at the picture. It was Claudia when she was 7, playing in the snow in Prague, Anna kneeling with her. Harry smiled at the memory.

"Come on." He said, and he took Claudia's backpack of shrunken items from her. "Get to bed. We'll wake you up soon." He told her and walked into her bedroom. Her bed was exactly as they had left it; unmade and with her pillow on the floor. Harry raised his arm and cast a cleansing spell on it, and then put the pillow back on the bed. Claudia smiled at him, and he bid her goodnight.

Walking back into the living room, he couldn't see Draco or Tom. Frowning, Harry searched through the apartment, looking through all the rooms; he discovered Tom asleep in the study room, where Draco had slept previously. He found Draco, face-down on his bed, fast asleep. Harry smiled, carefully rid Draco of his clothes, tugged the covers out from underneath them, got changed and joined Draco on the bed, covering both of them.

Spooning Draco, an arm flung around the blonds waist, Harry drifted off into a soothing sleep.

**00**

Draco woke Harry up last the next morning. By the time Harry stumbled into the kitchen, Tom and Claudia were both dressed, with mugs of tea in their hands. Tom was frowning as he and Claudia talked in Parseltongue.

What do you mean, you're allergic to milk? he asked and Claudia rolled her eyes.

I'm lactose intolerant. I can't have anything with milk in it! she explained patiently, but Tom still frowned. Claudia shook her head and switched to English. "You're impossible!" Harry had to laugh at that, and Claudia smiled at him as he sat down. Draco shoved a mug of coffee under his nose and opposite Tom.

"Dad, where are we going today?" Claudia asked, looking at him.

"We're going to Draco's childhood home," Harry admitted after a moment's hesitation. Tom looked at Draco.

"Malfoy House?" he asked and Draco nodded. "Has... everything been removed?" Draco nodded again, and Tom visibly relaxed. He looked around the room, and glanced at the Muggle clock. "It's 9 in the morning. We should get going soon." He told them, and Harry nodded.

"I should go and tell Emma we're back." He said, remembering the redhead who had helped them months ago. Draco nodded but Claudia's eyes narrowed. Tom frowned at her, as if sensing her emotions, and made to hold her hand across the table. Harry shot him a glare that stated plainly 'If you touch my daughter, you die. Again.'. Tom's hand snaked back to his lap.

"I'll go down to see Emma, and then we'll go. Everyone, get your coats. Draco, can you get my car keys from my bag?" he shouted back to Draco as he grabbed his Muggle coat and left. Tom stared at his back as he left.

"Er... I don't _have _a coat." He told Claudia and Draco. Claudia made an exclamation noise at the back of her throat before bolting from her chair and running into her room. She came back bearing a long black trench coat and held it out for Tom. He stared at it blankly, and then blinked up at her.

"It's... a girl's coat." He said and Claudia smirked.

"I know." He told him and Draco threw back his head and laughed.

**00**

Knocking on Emma's door, Harry waited for the woman to answer. He frowned, thinking up a suitable alibi to why he had been gone so long. Perhaps though, Emma wouldn't ask. He waited still for her, and eventually the door was opened.

"Hell- HARRY!" Emma's shriek rang in Harry's ears as she flung her arms around him. Harry hesitantly raised his arms around his waist and Emma pulled back grinning. "When did you get back? How are you!"

"We got back early this morning, and we're all fine." He said. "Claudia's okay."

"That's good!" Emma said cheerfully but there was a glint in her eyes that Harry couldn't place. He smiled at her and then heard footsteps from above as Draco, Claudia and Tom appeared. Emma smiled at them, and waved to Claudia, who raised her hand in reply. Draco grinned at her, and Tom surveyed her suspiciously before continuing down the stairs with the others.

The four of them climbed into the car which Draco unlocked and Harry sighed at it.

"I _really _need a new car." He sighed and laughed when Claudia shouted 'THANK YOU!' at him, making an extravagant gesture with her hands, almost hitting Tom in the face. He flinched away from her, reflectively throwing up his hands. Claudia frowned at him sympathetically, while Draco just frowned.

Harry started up the engine, asked if they had all put on their safety belts, then pulled out of the drive and they were off! It took less time to get there than the first time they had driven, now they knew the way. Sort of. Kinda. Maybe... Not really.

Eventually Draco cast a Point Me Charm, trying to locate the house which was North-West from Salisbury. They drove another half hour and ended up outside the large iron gates. Claudia let out a long whistle, and stared at it.

"Wow!" she whispered and Draco smiled at Harry. The black-haired man smiled back and the gates swung open magically and they pulled in the drive. Draco got out and opened the door, the others following him. Claudia gasped as they entered the huge foyer, but Harry and Draco stood in the center of it.

"Chryseis!" Draco called out, looking around. A familiar gust of wind swept up and Harry heard Claudia scream from behind him. He turned around and saw Tom pull her firmly against his chest, cradling her head, blinking from the dust. He looked at Harry, and Harry realised that standing in this wind was causing him pain too.

"Hello Father." The little ghost girl appeared, curtsying slightly. She glanced at Claudia and Tom and smiled at them, waving. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, obviously unable to see his daughter yet again. Harry bent down, placing his hands on his knees, looking at the little transparent girl.

"Chryseis, could you get Harold and Draco for us?" Chryseis glanced at her father. "No, not that Draco, his uncle. Could you get him?" Chryseis cocked her head slightly, and then nodded.

"They're coming." As the last word died in her mouth, another gust of wind blew up and a blood-curdling scream split the dusty air as Harry dimly registered that he had thrown himself over Draco, pushing both of them to the ground, and Tom was lying flat across Claudia, who was screaming, her hands covering her head.

Chryseis still stood, unfazed, as two figures dressed in finery glided down the stairs, hand in hand. She smiled at them, and they gazed down at Harry who was blinking up at them. Both were recognizable as Harold and Draco, but neither was blood-splattered or dead.

Living Draco glanced at Dead Draco, scrambled up a from under Harry and looked at his uncle. He raised a hand and touched Dead Draco's cheek hesitantly and then began to cry. Dead Draco let go of Harold's hand and caught Living Draco up in an embrace, before kissing him full on the lips.

Harry froze, staring at them, his mouth hanging open.

Both Draco's broke apart and began talking to each other in a language Harry recognised as French. Harold was looking at them, head cocked and an eyebrow raised, looking at them with a curiosity that Harry knew from somewhere, soon realising that he got that same look on his face.

Harold turned and looked at Harry, glancing at him. He walked forward, his shoes making a clacking noise on the marble on the floor. Harry looked at him, noticing how they were equally matched they were in height. Harold gave him a crooked smile and reached out. Harry flinched back automatically, but then felt a cool, solid hand touched his cheek. He opened his eyes and Harold grinned at him.

"James' child?" he asked and Harry nodded, grinning back. Harold gave a short, sharp laugh, and pulled Harry into a hug. "I died weeks before you were born." He whispered in his ear. "I never saw you." Harry shivered at the meaning behind the words. Harold pushed him back, holding onto his shoulders, looking him up and down.

"You got your grandfather's height, that's for sure. James was so annoyed that I was taller than him. You inherited the Potter hair, most definitely, but your eyes are Lily's, for sure." Harold was talking more to himself, and finally he glanced at Harry's face. Then they both looked at their respective Malfoy, who were talking in French still. Claudia was looking through the legs of the adults at Chryseis, who grinned at her.

"We've been told to come here. You have.. a Key?" Harry asked Harold, and Harold thought for a minute.

"Draco!" both Draco's looked over and Harold rolled his eyes. "_My _Draco. They need the Key." He told the blond and Dead Draco nodded. He took Living Draco's hand and they walked over to the Potters.

"Yes... I suppose so." Dead Draco nodded thoughtfully, and then disappeared. Harry glanced at Harold and his Uncle winked at him. When he appeared again, Dead Draco was holding a large black tome in his hands. "It should be in here." He said as he handed over the book to Harry.

Printed in large silver letters on the front was 'The Book Of The Dead Days' and a strange aura radiated from the book. Living Draco looked over Harry's shoulder at it, and reached around him to put his hand on it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Tom helping Claudia to stand, and Chryseis walked over to them. Suddenly, all of the living humans were thrown to the floor as the house shook. A voice rang out throughout the foyer.

"Welcome back, Draco. I've been waiting for you."

**000**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took me so long. I have a week left of summer holiday, so I'm pushing back the finishing date to Halloween. I want to finish this soon, not because I'm getting bored of it, but because I really want to get onto the sequel!

Anyway, it's my birthday soon. So... I'm going to be a pain and BEG for fanart. From ANYONE who can hold a pencil! I have a Yahoo!Group, http: slash slash uk dot groups dot yahoo dot com slash group slash thehumanstain, so join if you want.

Speak to y'all soon!

-Anna Kate


	17. To End It All

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_Anything between / is parseltongue_

Chapter Seventeen- To End It All

_Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Tom helping Claudia to stand, and Chryseis walked over to them. Suddenly, all of the living humans were thrown to the floor as the house shook. A voice rang out throughout the foyer._

"_Welcome back, Draco. I've been waiting for you." _

Next to Harry, Draco's eyes went wide, as his mouth dropped open.

"God," he whispered, then jumped to his feet and drew his wand out of his sleeve. "COME OUT!" he shouted, turning in a circle, eyes cast upward on the balcony above. Harry stood and drew out his wand too, while Tom helped Claudia to her feet again.

"Now now, Draco, is that anyway to treat your father?" the voice rang out again. Harry gasped.

"You lost that right the day you killed Chryseis." Draco shouted and the voice laughed.

"Pity." All of a sudden, a black-cloaked figure appeared in the hall opposite them and Claudia screamed. Lucifer was a nightmare come to life. Tall, skeletal with tattered white hair hanging around bulbous ice-cold eyes, he was terrifying. No wonder Claudia had screamed! Draco backed up slightly. Lucifer began to walk towards them.

"I should have known you would return. You always would. Whether to see your precious child," Chryseis cried out. "Your dead uncle," Dead Draco covered his mouth with his hand. "Or to find... The Key." And Harry's eyes darted to the black tome which had skidded across the floor from them as they fell. He looked up and met Lucifer's eyes. He knew what he had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned on the spot and sprinted towards the book, just as Lucifer did too. They raced to get the Book of the Dead Days and Harry threw himself the final inch.

Time hung in the air. Harry felt the world slow and become still as he seemed to see himself lurched forward for the book, Lucifer watched him with bared teeth. Then suddenly, Harry hit the floor and the world returned to normal time. He grabbed the book and kicked upwards with all his might, sending Lucifer to the floor. Jumping to his feet, he shouted "RUN!" and booked it out of there. On the grounds, Harry and Draco each grabbed a teenager and apparated away to Hogsmede, all ready running to Hogwarts by the time they had landed.

Pounding on the oak doors on Hogwarts, Claudia screamed.

"He's coming! OH GOD, he's coming!" she cried, and Harry glanced behind to see Lucifer and a horde of men in white heading up the long winding path to Hogwarts. Harry pounded more rapidly on the door and it finally swung open.

"Yes?" a pompous boy Harry recognized as a Ravenclaw prefect answered the door. Harry pushed past him and the boy stuttered. "I say..." he started, but Harry turned around and jerked back his fringe.

"I AM HARRY FUCKING POTTER, OKAY AND YOU NEED TO SHUT THAT GODDAMN DOOR OR WE WILL ALL DIE!" he screamed but the boy reluctantly shut the door. He missed by seconds. The killing curse hit him and he fell dead to the ground. Claudia screamed, high-pitched and wavering and Harry had to kick the body out of the way to shut the door.

"HOGWARTS!" he shouted to the ceiling. The castle seemed to move in reply. "SET YOUR WARDS. A BATTLE IS TO BE FOUGHT TODAY." He shouted and there was a blinding light and the whole school trembled before settling again.

"Now what?" Draco shouted against the rumbling outside.

"To the Headmasters!" Harry shouted and took off at a sprint. Behind them Tom laughed.

"This brings back memories!" he exclaimed before running after them.

**00**

The world was a bit groggy. And it hurt a bit. That was what Merlo Boot was thinking as he slowly awoke in the Hospital Wing. His throat was killing him and he really _really _wanted his mum. Giving a quiet cry, Merlo opened his eyes to the first daylight he had seen for weeks. A quiet tear slid from a damaged eye.

He was alive.

**00**

Harry and Draco arrived at the Headmasters' office moments before Claudia and Tom did. They entered, running up the stairs and burst into the office. They were greeted with Remus and Snape kissing, quite passionately, against a bookshelf. Harry flushed red.

"Um..." he coughed and the Headmaster's jumped apart. They were both breathing heavily and Remus was straightening his robes. Tom was laughing behind his hand. "Just so you know, Lucifer is storming the school." Harry told them and they both went into panic mode.

"WHAT?" they chorused, before Snape grabbed a microphone of sorts and spoke into it.

"Would all Prefects please escort 1st to 3rd years to the dungeons. 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years, please await further instruction in the Hall." He snapped and hit a button, which sent a magical alarm through the school. Harry winced, recognising the sound; it had been set up during the Second Voldemort War. Part of him wanted to march straight to the Hall and await orders, the other part knew he was more useful at the Head of this battle rather than a fighter.

In truth, Harry hadn't defeated Voldemort by himself. Hermione had lent her knowledge, Ron, his strategy. Neville Longbottom had lent his own magic and mother's love and secretly, Draco had sent his own love. Harry had only been a channel for all this to go through. Without them, they'd still be fighting that war or worse, dead.

Remus grabbed a few books off the shelf, and Harry remembered the book in his arms.

"Remus," he spoke, passing the thing over to Remus. Remus took it and flicked through the pages.

"Inside the book is.. a Key of some sort. I thought Hermione could study it." Harry suggested and Remus nodded. The werewolf turned to face Harry's daughter.

"Claudia, could you please go to the library. Hermione Granger, John's mother, will meet you there. Show her this book and tell her everything you know." Claudia nodded, looked at Tom and took the book off Remus before taking off at a run, Tom following behind her. Remus nodded to Snape and another message was sent out.

"Could Hermione Granger please go to the library immediately? Claudia Potter will meet you there." He spoke into the microphone and Harry could still hear the alarm sounding in the distance. Another thing he had learnt during the Voldemort War was that, eventually, the alarm didn't register anymore. The school had been stormed so many times.

"We should go to the Tower and get our weapons." Draco mumbled. Harry startled.

"You have our weapons?" Harry said and Draco nodded.

"I found them after... after you left. And they're upstairs, along with our uniforms." He added and Harry had a thought. He walked over to the microphone and looked down at the settings. He pushed a button with a phoenix and spyglass on it.

"Would all members of Dumbledore's Army return to Hogwarts. Uniforms and weapons." He said and then put the microphone down. He nodded to Draco and together they left for the tower. They broke into a run midway and sprinted up the stairs once Mirella had let them in. Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Draco and Harry burst into Draco's room and rummaged through the various wardrobes. Pulling out slightly dusty outfits, they got dressed.

The Dumbledore's Army uniform was a mid-thigh length gold robe, black combat boots with silver buckles (Remus had gold on his boots), navy breeches, and a slate-grey under-coat. If hair was long, it was tied back with a red and orange ribbon that looked like phoenix feathers. It was a traditional look, and fit in well with their modern weapons, which included a Muggle Browning Hi-Power Handgun. Harry had been quite fond of his Browning, once upon a time.

Tightening the thigh holster with a sharp tug, Harry turned and looked at Draco. He nodded approvingly.

"You look just as good in it as you did back then." Harry whispered, stepping forward and cupping Draco's face in his hands. Draco smiled.

"I was mad then." The blond pointed out and Harry threw back his head and laughed. He kissed Draco gently and then let him go. They stepped apart just as the sirens sounded; the wards had fallen. Harry checked his watch; 3.14pm, March 13th. Exactly 25 years ago, Voldemort had broken through the wards of the school.

Nodding to Draco, kissing him once more, Harry turned on his heel and ran to meet the Death Eaters and Lucifer, head on.

**00**

Claudia entered the library quietly and sat at the nearest table to the door, the big black tome in her hands. She did not open it and neither did she want to. The book seemed to radiate a bad aura and she traced it lightly with her hands.

"You can feel that too?" Tom asked softly as he slid into the seat beside her. She nodded and shook her head.

"It feels odd. It's cold, but welcoming. Enticing. What is it?" she asked him and Tom gave her a pointed look. She knew what it was; death. "It's not called the Book of the Dead Days for nothing, then." She noted and Tom nodded his consent. They looked up as the library door slid shut.

A short woman with bushy brown hair and John's mouth sat down in front of Claudia. She stuck out her hand and smiled warmly.

"You must be Claudia. I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself and Claudia just gaped at her.

"Mrs. Granger?" she gasped and Hermione stared at her.

"... Yes?"

"Don't you recognise me? I'm Claudia Evans!" Claudia exclaimed and Hermione looked at her face before grinning.

"Well, this is ironic. I would question you further, Claudia, but I'm afraid we're running out of time. Hermione Granger." She introduced herself to Tom and shook his hand, after he said 'Tom' by way of introducing himself. Claudia passed the book over to her, and Hermione gasped. "Is this-?"

"The Book of the Dead Days? Yes, it is." Claudia confirmed. Hermione ran her hand down the spine of the book.

"I've only read about it. I never even _dreamed _that it still existed." She said in a awed whisper. She flinched away suddenly, but then continued to touch the book gently. Prying open it's pages, Hermione began to look through the book.

"Do you know what we're looking for?" Hermione asked and Claudia shrugged.

"All I know is that it's referred to as The Key, and can help us defeat Lucifer." She told Hermione and Tom nodded his agreement. Hermione hummed thoughtfully and continued to turn the pages of the book. She stopped.

"Claudia, did you read your last assignment book?" she asked, looking up at Claudia grinning. Claudia frowned.

"The Angel's Curse? That textbook?" she said and Hermione laughed.

"The Angel's Curse is fact, actually. When Lucifer fell from Heaven into Hell, he was not only cursed by God to be the Keeper of the Dead, but also to be the Darkness in the world. What do you do to dispel darkness?" Hermione asked, and Claudia looked blank for a moment before grinning.

"You use light!" she said grinning. Hermione nodded.

"Exactly! Look." she swiveled the book round to show Claudia the page she was looking at. It was titled 'Deus collucere'

"Deus collucere?" Tom asked, crossing his arms on the table.

"Deus collucere? Be lit up by the Lord?" Claudia asked and Hermione nodded and grinned. Claudia scanned the page but then sobered up. "It's a charm that has to be used by someone living but connected to the dead. A necromancer." She said and Hermione frowned.

"True..."

"Claudia... You're a necromancer." Tom reminded her and Claudia glared at him.

"I know that! But I don't have any magic in me." She pointed out and Hermione's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm. Claudia gasped and began to protest but Hermione shushed her.

"Do you hear that?" she asked in a whisper after a moment.

"Hear what?" Claudia said, but the minute the words had left her mouth, she heard a dull whirring noise, that eventually became a full-blown siren sound. Hermione jumped up and an order for all of Dumbledore's Army to come rang through the halls.

"Come with me! Now!" Hermione shouted over the siren and she took off at a run. Claudia grabbed the book and looked at Tom and together they ran after Claudia's ex-English teacher.

**00**

Harry and Draco were waiting in the Entrance Hall, surrounded by some twenty other people. All of them were dressed in the exact same uniform, all carrying guns and wands.

"Harry! Draco!" someone shouted over the crowd and Luna managed to elbow her way through the crowd to reach the boys. She grinned at them and they smiled back. "Merlo's awake!" she told them and they both hugged her.

"That's great, Luna. How is he?" Harry asked and Luna explained all about his high blood pressure and white-blood cells increase, all of which Draco understood but Harry knew nothing about. He only smiled and nodded, all the while looking at the door which seemed to be slowly caving in. When the first splinters fell, Harry lept into action.

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR NOW!" he shouted and the group did so. He knew these people and they knew him; he had trained them all, some older and some younger than him, but they knew when he spoke, they should listen.

"Ron!" Harry heard a shout from the outskirts of the crowd and recognized Hermione's voice. He frowned and pushed his way to the outer edges just before someone ran into him. Pushing the person away, he noticed it was Claudia, clutching the book to her chest. She was wearing a Dumbledore's Army uniform and carrying a gun in a thigh holster. So was Tom. Harry could only stare.

"You have a gun?" he asked in a shocked whisper. "CLAUDIA EMILY JELINEK POTTER, WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A GUN?" he shouted at her and the crowd turned to look. Claudia winced at the use of her mother's maiden name and flushed a deep red.

"Hermione gave it to me. To fight with."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE INVOLVED IN THIS BATTLE." Harry snapped and Claudia rolled her eyes. Tom stepped forward.

"Lucifer knows well enough about guns, though he cannot block them. What does he know about necromancers?" Tom reminded Harry and Harry had to agree. Lucifer knew nothing about necromancers.

/You stay close/ Harry snapped to Claudia in Parseltongue and she grinned at him, before flicking out her tongue in a snake-like manner. Harry smiled slightly back and led them both over to Draco and Luna. They had been talking for mere moments before another alarm went, which meant for the first wave of fighters to go out. Luna ran back to her position in the formation, which was near the front. A call went out for the 1st Phoenix Group to go.

That was them.

"I love you." Harry told Claudia and she nodded tearfully.

"I love you too." She whispered before hugging him quickly.

"I love you. Forever." Harry told Draco and Draco only looked at him before lurching forwards and catching his lips in a fierce kiss. When they finally parted, Draco spoke.

"I love you too. Forever." He told Harry and Harry nodded. Claudia then turned to Draco.

"I... I love you too Dr-... Da" She hesitated over the last word, but Draco gaped at her in realisation. By calling him Da, Claudia had accepted his status as her father's partner. Harry grinned at her, before turning to Tom. He opened his mouth but Tom stopped him with a raised hand.

"If you say you love me, Potter, it will give irony a whole new meaning." He said and they laughed. Harry nodded, but carefully touched Tom's shoulder in thanks.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked and Claudia and Draco nodded. Tom clutched Claudia's hand, who held onto Harry's. Harry offered his hand to Draco and Draco took it, and together, the four of them walked forward into a blazing battle.

**00**

The battle did not end quickly. Before long, an eighth of the original team was down and Harry had lost sight of Claudia, Tom and Draco. He didn't have time to worry about them, shooting spells at the enemy. Men in white were facing them, all wearing white masks, all trying to look as angelic as possible while doing the most devilish things.

Harry threw himself to the ground, dodging a purple beam of light and came face to face with a dead corpse. Trying not to concern himself with who it was, Harry got to his feet. Drawing his gun, he shot a Death Eater in the leg and then ran on.

Ahead of him, he saw a whip of black hair, and heard a cry and realised it was Claudia. She was physically fighting with a Death Eater who stood a lot taller than she did, and a lot broader. She was currently kicking him in the back of the knees, and scrambling to get out her gun.

Harry snarled and drew his wand, marching forward. Claudia seemed to notice him and a flash of emotion crossed her face.

"No!" she shouted, and Harry frowned. "This is _my _battle!" she told him sternly and Harry looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"You can't protect me forever!" she aimed a kick in the top of the mans thigh and he snarled at her, trying to get her but his long hair was wrapped around her hand. "Let me win by myself!" she cried and Harry nodded. Claudia snarled and brought her hand down in a sharp motion at the base of the man's neck and he dropped to the floor.

Harry ran on.

He met Tom standing in the middle of a clearing, his hands out beside him, while men tried to get to him, but seemingly couldn't. Harry nodded to him and Tom smirked, before concentrating more on the shield around him. It was quite an interesting sight.

Draco was not within Harry's sight, but Harry knew that he would not be far from the field, if he could help it. Harry was beginning to get so worried that everywhere he looked, he saw a wisp of blond hair near him, and though he turned quickly to look, it was never Draco.

"Come on, come on." Harry whispered to himself, running on, dodging curses that flew at him from all directions. It was pretty dangerous work, running across a battlefield. Harry looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. Draco stood opposite Lucifer, both doing what Harry remembered he and Tom doing years ago.

There was a golden net around them, and a white beam from Draco's wand, while a green came from Lucifer's. It was terrifying, because Draco's teeth were bared in a feral snarl and Lucifer was laughing coldly.

"You cannot win, son." He hissed and Draco growled at him. Harry could see he was weakening and closing his eyes, he thought _at _Draco, sending a message.

'Let go, Draco. Let go and run.' He thought and Draco seemed to hear. He looked up at his father and with a mighty cry, let go of his wand and ran as fast as he could towards the castle.

"DRACO!" Lucifer shouted, and Draco kept running, dodging bodies and leaping over a stone fence and still running towards the castle, faster and faster. He was running for his life. Harry watched him go and the minute Draco hit the inside wards, he turned to face Lucifer. He had not moved from where he had been standing.

Suddenly, Harry saw a blur of a figure and Claudia was running straight towards Lucifer, head down and she _head butted_ him! She sent Lucifer to the floor and was lying flat on top of him, her hands pressed to his chest.

Harry couldn't see, but Claudia was whispering something while Lucifer tried to push her off. Though his magic was strong, his strength was obviously weak. A light was building up around Claudia's hands, and Lucifer was screaming. Looking around, Harry saw that Draco had gone to the edge of the castle and was watching, his eyes wide.

Suddenly, Claudia was thrown back and Harry spun around and saw that Tom had his hands thrown out towards her. He was shouting something and Harry couldn't hear what for some reason. Lucifer stood up and two blackened hands marks were printed on his chest, burned there for ever.

"The mark of a necromancer." He whispered and in a flash he was gone.

Claudia fell to the ground in a faint and Harry ran over to help her. The battle was over. For now.

**00**

Claudia was taken to the hospital wing, though she had woken up pretty easily after Lucifer disappeared. It was just a check-up. But in the room, she spotted Merlo and how lonely he looked. She walked over, frowning down at the blond boy. He looked up at her and she looked down on him.

"Hi." She said and he blinked.

"Hey."

"I-I'm Claudia. I helped look after you." She told him and Merlo thought for a second before smiling.

"I recognise your voice." He replied and Claudia smiled. She sat down beside him and settled in for a nice chat.

**00**

Back in the Headmaster's Office, Harry and Draco were talking to Snape and Remus.

"He knows that Claudia is a necromancer now." Harry said and Remus nodded.

"It won't help. But it's useful that she's on our side, it leans in our advantage." Snape pointed out. Draco and Harry nodded.

"The only question now is... when are you two going to make honest men out of each other?"

**000**

**Author's Note:**

The final chapter! Just the epilogue left!

-Anna Kate


	18. Epilogue

**The Human Stain**

**By Anna Kate**

_To everyone who helped me on this;  
Jon W-H, Lisa H, Anou W-B, Stya W-H, Ti T, Anastasia S, James B, Amy W, Laura W, Zoë H, Erin H, Annabel J, Phoebe R,  
Bella C, Imo T, Hannah G, Harriet M,  
&  
Karis H & Clare I_

_Thank you all! _

Epilogue- Snow Drop

_Love of mine, _

_Someday you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind,_

_And follow you into the dark._

_No blinding lights,_

_Or tunnels to gates of white,_

_Just our hands clasped so tight,_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark._

_-I'll follow you into the Dark – Death Cab for Cutie_

**00**

Sitting in front of a mirror, he picked up the hair ornament. It was made of jade, with a mother-of-pearl lily on it. It was a wonderful, pretty thing. Something to be treasured. The lily was traced with gold and the design of it matched those on the cuffs of his white robe.

There was a knock on the door.

"You ready?" a slim girl with long ringletted black hair poked her head round the door. He turned to look at her. "You look great." She told him, grinning. He looked down at himself.

"Do you think so?" he glanced back up at the mirror. "I think I look like I'm about to be sick." He said and she laughed. She walked into the room and took his hands in her own small, slim ones.

"You look amazing Draco," she kissed him on the cheek, then noticed the hair ornament. "Here, let me put this on." She took it out of his hands and he turned around, facing the mirror. Pulling his hair back on both sides, Claudia slid the hair ornament down so that it gripped his hair in place. Draco looked at himself in the mirror. Fourty-four years old and getting married for the second time.

He really was getting too old for this.

"Perfect." Claudia whispered and Draco nodded, feeling his throat close up.

"What do you think your Dad'll think?" he asked and Claudia grinned.

"Which one?" she asked him and Draco laughed, gripping her hand on his shoulder. There was another knock on the door and a boy with short black hair stepped in.

"It's time, Draco. Come on Claudia." He offered his arm to the black-haired girl and she stepped away from her soon-to-be step-father and took it. She smiled and left him to it.

Draco looked at his reflection and frowned. He knew he wanted this. He knew this was what he had thought about for two years straight. Claudia, when Harry had proposed, had been 14. She was now 16. Tom had come to them at the age of 19, he was now 21. Outside, in the congregation, Merlo was fully recovered from his ordeal as Lucifer's captive, though his voice was still at the level of a whisper. He was 17.

People had aged. Draco had aged. Lucifer was still out there, still biding his time, figuring out a way to get past Claudia's defences. They would be ready for him when he came. Hermione, Ron and Harry had forced their old relationship into action, and worked tirelessly to find a way to defeat him. Claudia was in training with John every day, who taught her all he knew about necromancy from the talking textbooks. Draco continued to work at St. Mungo's, as the only living Natural Healer in the world. Someone had to do it!

Yes, things had changed. The war with Lucifer was even more real than before. The light side was working hard to prevent it becoming like the Voldemort war, where hundreds died to save seemingly one boy.

That boy was the man Draco was about marry. Harry had proposed not only because Claudia had bullied him into it, but because John had. John had spoken on 'behalf' of his parents and said that Harry's life was his own. And so Harry, one night in bed, just when they were about to hit their climax, had asked. Draco had been too shocked to move for about 10 minutes.

He had said yes.

So now, he was about to have a heart attack in the back of the Great Hall, with so many people outside waiting. There was another knock on the door.

"Draco?" a friendly voice that Draco recognised as Remus Lupin called out to him. Draco stood and his white flowing robe swept gently around his ankles. He looked at himself, one last time and turned to Remus. Opening the door, he took Remus' offered arm and began walking towards the open field of Hogwarts.

Stepping out, Remus took both his hands and closed his eyes and together they disappeared before reappearing in front of the ruins of an old cathedral, torn down 200 years ago but still standing strong, made of stone and memories. They walked towards it, up the winding path, Draco's long white robe dragging behind him slightly, but not damaged.

At the entrance, he stopped. He looked at Remus and nodded. The doors opened and Draco gasped. The cathedral had been decorated with white petals and benches and lilies were propped up against them. Snow was falling gently from no where, stopping metres above the congregations head. Everyone stood as they noticed Draco and as he walked down the aisle.

Glancing up, Draco saw Harry. He was wearing a light blue robe with a black suit underneath. His hair hadn't been tamed, but his glasses were gone, replaced by contacts. He looked amazing. Draco smiled as he joined Harry in front of the old stone altar, where the Holy Man stood.

"You look beautiful." Harry whispered to him. Draco smiled.

"You too." He whispered back and the Holy Man cleared his throat.

"We have been gathered here to day to witness the union of these two men in a bond of magical matrimony. Harold and Draco have made their own vows, which they will repeat now." He told the congregation and Harry coughed.

"Draco… 28 years ago, we were enemies. But something changed in you when we were 17 and I changed with it. Now, we're both older, stronger… supposedly _wiser _but I don't know about that," Draco laughed. "But every day, I love you more and more. We were in love once, and now we're in love again. We have a beautiful daughter," Harry glanced over at Claudia, who dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "And a wonderful life ahead of us. So I want to thank you, for believing in me, for standing by me, for loving me."

"28 years ago, if someone had said we would be getting married, I would have hexed them. But now I can see they were right. We have always been meant to be together, whether we knew it or not," Draco began, looking up at Harry. "Throughout my adult life, I have been looking for someone to cherish, to adore and you are that person. You mean the world to me, and without you I don't know where I'd be. I love you. And I always will." Harry smiled at him. The Holy Man began to speak again.

"Do you, Harold James Potter, take Draco Kader Sulwyn Malfoy to be your magically wedded husband?"

"I… I do. Completely." Harry whispered and Draco bit back a sniffle.

"Do you, Draco Kader Sulwyn Malfoy, take Harold James Potter to be your magically wedded husband?" the Holy Man asked Draco and Draco thought.

"I do. With all my heart." Draco said, loudly and clearly. The Holy Man waved his wand and two bands appeared in onyx and silver on Harry and Draco's right hands. They looked at them and laughed, grinning.

"I now pronounce you husbands," Harry and Draco didn't wait, and kissed each other. "You are now kissing the groom." The Holy Man said and the congregation laughed and cheered. Claudia gave a very loud sob and Tom patted her on the shoulder.

He froze, and then turned to Claudia. She frowned at him and held her hand against his aura.

"I'm leaving." He said and Claudia frowned.

"What?"

"I'm going home. Back to Lily and James." He whispered and Claudia nodded sadly.

"Go then. I release you." She whispered and touched his forehead with two fingers. Tom bowed his head and suddenly he exploded into a thousand white butterflies, which flew throughout the congregation and disturbed the kissing couple. Giving a gasp, Draco looked at them butterflies and one landed on his rings. He grinned down at it, and swore he saw it smirk, before it flew up, up and away.

**000**

**Author's note: **The final chapter! The Human Stain is officially finished! It's sad, isn't it?

The next in this trilogy, should be out after Halloween. I'm starting it, but I want to take a break before. The title is _The Human Emotion _if anyone is interested. And it should be interesting.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this, as much as I did writing it.

See y'all soon!

-Anna Kate


End file.
